King of the Hive
by Raxychaz
Summary: Rising from Elna and into the stars, the King of the Hive and his chosen children take into the great abyss seeking information, DNA, a good fight and ol' fashioned revenge against the four eyed. They will soon find that there is more on the horizon then any could have expected. MExSCxNaruto, small SW and LOL elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Triple Crossover Ladies and Gentlemen.**

**NarutoXStarcraftXMass Effect. Very Minor Star wars crossover, essentially just Lightsabers and a few pieces of tech here and there, nothing major. And maybe possibly, L.o.L...As I feel if I pulled it out to overkill I'd melt my brain.**

**Anyway, there may be a few questions after you've read this, the main one being "Raxychaz you're breaking away from those horrible hijinks!? I'm so proud of you" Well the second part was a statement but that's irrelevant, XD, and the answer is yes.**

**When I first started writing I was pretty much pissed 24/7 about Naruto and basically the whole show, I was disgusted by Minato and Kushina's bullshit they pulled, because fuck them, but then I realized it made for poor reading so I'm trying to step away from it.**

**Hopefully this meets expectations.**

**Also it will take a while to get to the ME universe, and it will start a little before ME1, like a month or so, nothing big. Because first and foremost, Menma's gotta conquer the Elemental Nations.**

**Yep.**

**Gonna be **_**fuuuuun!**_

**Zerg!Menma if the title did give it away.**

**Start.**

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Said Menma Uzumaki lowly. He had long spikey black hair was tied into a low ponytail that fell to his mid back, he wore a black skintight sleeveless turtleneck under a black trench coat, his arms covered by elbow length black gloves, red leather strips covered with brass rivets coiling around the black material, his boots mimicked this, while his slightly baggy ANBU styled pants were tucked into the lip of said boots.

He was a handsome young man, sharp features with sharper eyes, they were an amethyst purple in colour, something he inherited from his mother, while his face was marred by three thin black marks on each cheek, a mutation of the skin pigments that was brought on by having the Kyuubi's soul.

His brother, Naruto, had a similar effect, holding the chakra, but he was born with them, Menma's came after the sealing.

"As I said, I'm sorry but you're being banished." Said Minato, with a heavy sigh, his son sat across from him in his office, neither his second son, nor his wife or daughters were present for this meeting. "They're going to need a fall guy, and unfortunately, that burden falls to you, Menma." Minato was aware how much his eldest lamented the title of 'Sochi' or any sort of affectionate forming after his name, so he kept it civil.

"I only broke his fuckin' arm, Minato! The shit-head was trying to leave the village, I'm sorry but assault seems like a gentler offence than treason!" Roared the eldest Uzumaki boy, slamming his hands onto the desk, Minato didn't flinch, to his credit, as Menma was renowned for being quite the intimidating person.

Minato hated that he had to do this, he hated that Sarutobi had given the civilian's so much sway in the monthly council meetings, he also hated that fact that there _was_ a civilian section of the council, as most of the time it was meant a formal meeting for the Clan Heads and the Hokage to discuss a few matters that might have popped up, but if he tore it down then there might be civil war, and he couldn't have that, they were still licking their wounds from the attempt by Suna, once more Menma had stuck his neck out and drew Gaara away, admittedly Naruto had also helped, but Menma refused to acknowledge his younger brother being more than an annoyance on the battle field.

"It's because of the Snakes isn't it? Or because I was apprenticed by Anko, those fuckers just don't trust me! Kyuubi was bad enough, but you're the fuckin' Hokage, they can't do shit against your son, 'Oh well' they must have said 'we'll just be fucking children about a retrieval mission because of reasons' THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Bellowed Menma, it wasn't the first time he'd had trouble with the civvies, in fact a majority of his younger years they tried to start shit.

It was usually dissolved quickly but that didn't matter now apparently.

"Menma, don't think I'm with them on this, it breaks my heart to send my child away. But I cannot risk civil war, they were trying for execution, this was the best I and the Clan Heads could do to help you, you know none of us hold ill will." Well that wasn't exactly true, the Hyuuga weren't Menma's biggest fan mostly because of his liberal insults towards the Heiress and her 'Pathetic attempts at existence' on several occasions.

Though Hanabi seemed to love him to pieces which was an oddity in its own.

That and the Yamanaka clan were against him on principal of Menma's beating the ever-loving shit out of Ino Yamanaka in hopes of 'breaking her fangirlism as it is an insult to our way of life' several of the clan cried sexist, as did several civvies, Menma's equalist views were met with a lot of skepticism.

He found no-one above anyone else unless they proved it, gender, orientation and/or race meant little to the surprisingly open minded young man, at the age of 14 Minato could quite happily say he raised a smart and oddly accepting child.

"There's this thing called military dictatorship, you should try it some time." Grunted the 'Black Sheep' of the Uzumaki family, Minato sighed softly, the pair had always had conflicting interests, especially during the boys youth...well he was still technically a youth but that was beside the point, Menma was a rather head-strong and willful boy, it made his mother proud that's for sure.

"I can't say sorry enough times." Admitted Minato as he lowered his gaze, Menma clenched his teeth tensed his whole body, "You are my beloved child, and I would do nothing to harm you, but it's out of my hands now." Menma bit his lip hard enough that blood dripped down onto the floor.

They stood silent; the only sounds were the dripping of the crimson liquid of life against the wooden floors of the Kage's room.

"How long do I have...?"

"Tomorrow morning." Answered Minato, solemnly.

Menma nodded, brushed the blood off his lips as it knit shut, "Then I bid you adieu, Hokage-sama...I have to get my effects, Jashin knows that Danzo will try to hunt me down for his Root program no doubt." The idea of that left a bitter taste in Minato's mouth, Root was effective and loyal to a fault, so he had kept it around, but he _refused_ to allow his children be taken into it.

Well that and Menma's choice in religion, when Minato found the pendant around his boys neck he was more than a little shocked, apparently Menma had met a man named 'Hidan' during one of his missions and the man had introduced him to the 'Lord of Slaughter' Minato and Kushina were less than pleased when their child began practicing the faith, but he couldn't deny the results, terrifying as they may be.

"Word of advice, tag all the kids...just in case they ever go missing."

"I already have, except you, you never let me." Said Minato amusedly, Menma smirked and gave one last hug to his father.

"You better not have just then, or I'll beat your ass." Minato chuckled nervously at the threat; his son definitely took after his mother in that department.

Before Menma left the room he said, "You know I'm obligated to _wreck_ this place now, right? Matter of principals and all." Minato sighed mournfully at his sons declaration, great. Another Orochimaru, "Calm your tits blondie, I'm not gonna slaughter everyone, just most of them."

Yeah, that was _sooo_ comforting, thanks son.

**Uzumaki Household.**

Menma had just finished sealing up his belongings, several spare sets of clothes, weapons ranging from Kunai to his odd light-based blade that he got as a 'reward' from Jashin, for services rendered.

It was a cylindrical hilt, shaped much like the horn of a beast actually, with a ribbed pattern, each rib was about 1cm in width, a singular red button was placed just above where his thumb would sit when holding it, and four pronged rose up from the edges of the top of the hilt, they were shaped much like claws, in an X placement.

Jashin called it a 'Lightsaber' the name was quite apt as it would project a blade of pure light, or plasma depending on whom you asked, that could cut its way through anything, the blade could be enhanced in strength and potency with Chakra applied.

It was Menma's faithful blade, he'd not named it, and didn't plan to it was his blade, the only one, it needed no name to be unique, names for weapons were nice, he would admit, but mostly useless, if you knew a weapon was a sword, it was a sword, placing a name onto your weapon led to dependence, should you somehow break or damage the weapon beyond repair you would need another, then you had to readjust to the new weapon, the foreign object, it would be an oddity. Not that he really cared, he would rant constantly, it was good, and it helped him think.

Speaking of thinking he needed to have some idea on where he would go, the mountains were his first idea, but he wasn't really a massive fan of the cold, he didn't mind it, it barely bothered him, but he'd rather be slightly warm than cold.

Perhaps, he'd try...somewhere? Jashin damnit, he wasn't so foolish as to leave without a plan but everywhere seemed like a bad idea, Wave would draw to much attention, Kumo would put him into breeding stock due to their bloodline lust, Iwa would try to kill him, key word there being _try_ (_immortality bitches!)_ Kiri was still in a state of Civil war, _against_ bloodlines, so an equally bad idea, Uzu was in ruins and would be a complete bitch to get to, Ame was the suspected base of Akatsuki, according to Jiraiya's info, Spring country was an idea for sure, but he didn't want to use his 'I saved your princess' shtick just to get residence, and that's no doubt what it would come down to.

Star was also out, mostly because he'd heard some pretty fucked up rumors about some kind of corrupting stone, sure he could go in and investigate, but he wasn't a do-gooder, he was a survivor, nothing he'd do would benefit the saved more than him.

Wave was a big win for him because he got a whole new trade route for Konoha, which opened up to several smaller islands in Water Country, bringing in a few new items and getting him some interesting new foods to try.

_I like food, sue me!_

Either way he wasn't exactly happy, he for the life of him couldn't come up with an idea, and every time he tried he kept hearing this white noise at the back of his mind, it was Kyuubi, or Kurama whatever, whom was sleeping as usual, it was...something else.

And it was _pissing him __**off!**_

As he moved around the house to collect his things, it didn't halt, it got a little nosier at some places, and almost silent at others, that was what was worst, and he couldn't do shit about it. "NII-CHAAAAN!" Shouted a little voice, Menma halted in the lounge-room to see his two your old sister, Natsuki, blubbering at the sight of him, begging to be picked up.

She was in a little onesie, with a light blue coloring and white belly, a little kitten hood fell behind her head, she made little 'Uh' noises as she bounced a little trying to get his attention more, Menma sighed softly and knelt down picking up his almost-baby sister, who merely giggled in joy.

"Nii-chan, Nii-chan, Nii-chan!" She chanted hugging him around the neck, Menma was frozen for a moment as she snuggled him the little ball of warmth that she was flooding his being, no matter how many times she hugged him the feeling of her tiny little arms around him made a small jolt go down his spine, the realization that _this_ tiny little being would one day be a full grown adult.

He almost shuddered at the thought of his darling Imoto being forced to fight in some war, sitting on the couch ignoring the white noise completely, he pulled up his knees and cuddled with his little sister, soon the noise of tiny snores filled his ears.

Kushina, whom was in the kitchen making her babies lunch, gushed at the sight, no matter how big her biggest baby got, he was still susceptible to Natsuki-chan's charm. And when she was younger, Tsubaki's, the young blonde girl was currently out the back practicing her tree walking.

Kushina's smile shattered though, when the realization hit her that her baby would be going away, that she'd loose him, and it broke her heart, he played a big part in her life, while Naruto loved spending time with his father, Menma was her special little man, he was a die-hard momma's boy, and he had no problem denying it.

**Two Hours later, 1:30 pm.**

"No~!" Moaned Natsuki as Menma was trying to detach her from his neck, she was having a nap with her Nii-chan! She didn't wanna stop~.

"Natsuki, get...off, Jashin how is your grip so strong!" Grunted Menma, he'd tore peoples arms off before and yet here his little sister was beating him in grip over push.

"NO~!" She shouted sticking to him like a baby koala, Menma just gave up as she dangled from his neck looking up at him with her big blue eyes, the Jashinist sighed and supported her with his left arm, pulling her kitten hood up, and patting her whisker marks, he and Tsubaki were the only ones born without them, and he got some anyway.

"Who's a cute Neko-chan?" He cooed, she giggled and tried to bit his fingers with her little teeth.

"NATSUKI!" The little redhead shouted with glee, Menma nodded in a mock serious manner, much to Kushina's mirth.

"Yes you are, and who do you love most in the world?"

"NII-CHAN!" She was bouncing in his arms at this point, Menma allowed a grin to crawl up his face at the sheer cuteness of his little sister, "'Cus Nii-chan is the bestiest!" his grin widened so much that his eyes closed, then a harsh depression fell on him, and he fell back to sitting on the couch, Natsuki could somehow sense the change in her big brother, tugged on his coat, gaining his gaze. "Sad?" She asked.

Kushina sat on the couch holding her baby, stroking his hair, "I...I don't want to leave you all..." He mumbled into her bossom, Kushina blinked away the tears that wanted to spill out, "I mean...Every mission I never worried, because I knew at the end I was coming home...but now..." This was what Menma had always hid his doubt, he may be disconnected and apathetic most of the time, but one could not help their humanity.

Menma sat with his sister and his mother, for the last time, for what felt like hours, before he got up, handed a sleeping Natsuki to her, kissed her cheek, and left the house.

**Training Ground 44. 3:25 pm.**

The noise was getting stronger and stronger, he didn't know why it was only calling out to him now, but whaddaya gonna do? The signal could have tried to reach out during the Chuunin exams but nooooo!

Damned voices in his heads.

"_...Ma...er..._"

Oh great! That's just GREAT! It's so great its #Awesome, fucking yay! Now he really _was _hearing stuff.

Taking a sharp left as that was the direction in which he heard the voice, he soon found himself walking on some kind of living material, like the grass was infected with some kind of disease, Jashin only knows.

He came upon a big...thing, it was like an organic castle, of some kind, the middle had an opening, Menma _knew_ he would regret this but he walked in, fuck caution! Who needs it now? Not him.

In the very center of the...construct, was a pool of what could have been acid, possibly, it was a pale green pool of stagnant water, hanging from the wall about a foot before that was an egg/caccoon it was a deep green in colour.

"_...P...p...po...power..._" Struggled out the voice, Menma thought for a moment, who knows what he'd unleash should he assist this creature, on the other hand, he was just banished, and was very angry at the moment, so fuck the world, except for Natsuki-chan she'd be spared.

And his family obviously, jeeze stop judging him.

Releasing a steady flare of Chakra directly outwards, his eyes glowed dark blue with pure chakra power fleeing his body, the walls of the construct began to slowly rise, before it stood up straight and tall, the pool in the middle began to pulsate, like a heartbeat, as fluids began to shoot upwards into the construct. The small egg in the center fell into Menma's opened hand; the energy flooded the egg as the veins in the thin membrane began to flood blue.

It hatched, quivering quickly, and in Menma's hand was some kind of small leach creature, it chittered at him, rather cutely in a really odd way. It tilted its head, which ended up being followed by half of its body, Menma was still channeling Chakra as the little leach quivered happily, the little ribs under it chittering and trilling.

"_Operational...New Overmind required to be established...Survival Critical..._"

"Say whaaaa!" Shouted Menma as tendrils shot up from the ground and wrapped around him, they were considerate enough to knock the pack off his back the little leach jumped off his hand and wiggled its way outside, Menma felt all his power falling away, the glowing blue veins in the tendrils seemed to only feed the construct.

He was pulled to his knees as the tendrils surrounded him, Menma saw only darkness, he felt moisture gather around him, and the low thrumming glow of his chakra inside the construct, feeding it, something slapped onto his mouth and nose and in a second he was gone from the world, unconscious.

**1 Week later.**

Zerg. Overmind. Hive mind. Psionic Energy. Control. Survive.

His mind was flooded with information, of the Zerg, the Hatchery, that construct, where he resided currently, had the last remnants of some kind of massive mind, the Overmind to be precise, and it was with this remaining power, it called upon him, then locked him in, and shoved all the remaining information and power into his skull.

He required a change obviously because of such, the Larva was susceptible to control already but that wouldn't stand for the rest of the soon-to-be horde, his mind expanded, his brain was altered heavily, yet remained the same in quite a lot of ways, the cocoon smashed open a carapace heavy hand bursting out, with it several spines shot out and tore the egg away.

There stood Menma in all his zergified glory, his visible skin turned sickly blue in colour, thin dark brown carapace covered his whole body, layered heavily upon his chest, shoulder, forearms, thighs and shins, from his back emerged claw like tentacles, each had a deadly hook upon them.

Menma's hair had turned into some kind of tendril looking material, looking like black thin dreadlocks, somehow still in the hair-band, his eyes snapped open, revealing glowing purple orbs, trails of misty smoke wisped out of his eyelids, all four of them, yeah...he had four in each eye, one vertical and horizontal set, it made 'seeing' in the cocoon much easier.

He was much taller, rising from his 5' 4" to a proud 6' 7" needless to say he was a little off balance for a moment.

The tattered remains of his clothes fell apart as they met the air, Menma sighed audible and greedily breathed in the fresh scent of forest air, stepping out of the Hatchery he picked up the Larva, it cooed in its odd way and purred as he stroked it.

"We have quite a lot of work, little one." Said Menma, his voice picking up a rolling rasp, though keeping its deep softness, the little creature nodded as Menma mentally instructed it to become a Drone, it seemed with his DNA now coursing through it, the Zerg would be using Chakra as its resource, since those blue crystals didn't exist on the planet, he would have to use solid ore and natural gas deposits instead of the resources of the Koprulu System.

Not that it would matter, the Elemental Nations was rich in resources, it would not take much effort, it would all be broken down into the hatchery's core, the 'acid pit' would break down all things tossed into it, and use the beneficial traits would be used for the construction of the swarm.

As soon as the cracking noise was heard Menma looked down to see the Drone at his ankle, gently tapping it to get his attention, Menma smiled his new fanged set of teeth making the gesture intimidating, and pat the little creature on its head.

"Spawning Pool...about here." Menma led the creature a few paces away from the Hatchery as it mentally nodded and sunk into the ground and creating a large mass that slowly began to pulse, a line of chakra shooting through the creep and into the Drone.

Menma nodded approvingly, two more little larva crawled up through the ground as he ordered them to become Drones, Menma idly noticed that his tentacles 'reeled back' into his back leaving six spikes on his back, two on his shoulders, two on his waist, and two vertically following his spin between those.

He rubbed his chin in thought, making a clone he ordered it to go and collect a few animals around the forest, to dump into the Core, the clone nodded and vanished into a flicker of movement, small blue glowing foot prints dissipated into the creep, he hummed as it appeared that any excess chakra was leached into the creep, that was good to know.

**Two Days Later.**

Menma nodded in appreciation, the Spawning Pool was active, and Zerglings were milling about the area, roughly two dozen. Out of the two drones he had after the Spawning Pool, he commanded one to become a Evolution Chamber, while the final Drone had begun burrowing into the earth, looking for deposits, following them were 20 more drones, a massive gaping hole rested about 30 paces from the Hatchery directly south of it, deeper into the Forest of Death.

He was entertaining himself by practicing his Psionic powers, lifting a few things, blasting other things with his mind, floating around cross legged in midair, that was actually pretty fun, it appeared that even though it was only a fragment, the Overminds residual power along with his new Zerg biology had began to hype up his 'Psi-core' as he referred to it, Shinobi had a Chakra Core, so now he had a Psi-core and a Chakra Core, to easy.

The added DNA from the various beasts of the forest hadn't given much, a jaguar had given a nice little speed-boost to all new Zerglings, as could be told by the black markings along their legs that along with the wings on their back, the Zerglings could clock in at around 60 Mph, while their carapace was harder due to various insects that had been caught and tossed in, the DNA sequences were adapted to all units, increasing their armor a tad.

What little experiment Menma was really focusing on was incorporating bloodlines into the swarm, his regeneration and longevity had been added, Zerg now healed even faster than they did before, which was amusing to his mind.

A few random Ninja had come around investigating the Hatchery, he had no choice but to toss them into the pit, which send a thrumming burst through the Hatchery and the creep each time, speaking of the creep, he'd created a Queen, and was a little displeased with their design, a Queen should be a picture of magnificent beauty not...those things.

He was fucking around with some DNA using the Human DNA and the remnants of the Overminds memories, Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, _that_ was a Queen if he ever saw on, he just needed to make her submissive, that would mean limiting her Psionic potential, but also would mean he wouldn't have to look over his shoulder ever five minutes.

But he would do more on that later, when he had a suitable woman to take the place, for the moment this Queen would suffice, her commanded her to spew another four eggs onto the evolving Hatchery, he'd gathered enough solid material and raw energy to cause the evolution to happen.

Which was good, more upgrades for his little children awaited. And the use of Roaches, Hydralisks and Banelings, ooh~ he had _so_ many plans for the explosive little munchkins.

He was initially worried that there would be a full-scale investigation, but it appeared that because of the forests reputation that no-one had questioned it, good for him.

He focused on getting the creep as widespread as possible a secondary energy that the Hatchery can use it solar energy, so he had to climb up a few trees and hack off the tops so some sunlight would get through.

A twig snapped alerting to the presence of a being, and a feminine gasp drew his attention, he stopped his mid-air floating and he was given the image of his teacher, Anko Mitarashi.

"Fuck..." Said Menma, burying his head into his right hand.

**End of Chapter.**

**Menma will be getting a tougher carapace and armor in the future, don't worry, think of this as his 'First Stage' there will be roughly 4 stages in total.**

**You guys suggest who you want Menma's 'Queen' to be, essentially his Sarah Kerrigan, anyone, he's gonna be prancing around the Nations quite a bit, think filler girls as well make this shit unique.**

**I hope you all can guess what League of Legend Characters I'll be using, hint there will be two in the swarm. Obvious hints are obvious.**

**Alright, that's about it for now, tune in for next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second Chapter of 'King of the Hive'** **not much to say here, thank you all for your reviews, so far we have.**

**Konan.**

**Anko.**

**Yugito.**

**Hanabi.**

**As our prospective Queens, I will be honest I'm leaning towards Konan mostly due to the argument Maleivius put to me, she does fit it quite well, with no affiliations beside Nagato she could be swayed easily, and her paper manipulation, paired with Zerg Carapace, would be devastating.**

**Anyway, enough of that, feel free to put more ideas to me.**

**Start**.

Anko Mitarashi wasn't having such a great day, her apprentice just got back from some retrieval mission, unharmed of course, like a badass, rolling up to the eastern gate with Uchiha Sasuke carried in a fireman's carry with a broken arm and a few cracked ribs, Anko could smell the Curse Mark chakra off the kid, it was disgusting.

Her cute little apprentice was then called off to the council gathering, his review was put through, and then she hadn't seen him since, she hadn't felt his chakra around the city, given Anko was no sensor, even the Snakes were quiet, a contract both she and her Kuro-chan shared.

So naturally she was quite concerned, what had happened to him? She went to ask Kushina, only to find out that he'd been _banished!_ Her darling little apprentice, the pessimistic light in her life, was now _gone._ Anko bit her lip and bid Kushina a good day, only to hear Natsuki crying loudly for her 'Nii-chan' which obviously wasn't Naruto from the extremely venomous look the little 2 year old gave him.

Anko fell into a small spiral of sadness, he'd been her first student, her first friend outside Kurenai and a few Jounin, her first apprentice, her first technically underage sexcapade partner, and the first person she could drag around various Dango stands in different countries, and have them actually join in on the oddness that was Anko Mitarashi.

So after a week of drinking, eating Dango, unfulfilling sex, and vacation time, she hit her home away from home, Training Ground 44, to clear her head, she 'frolicked' as her apprentice had once called it, in the Forest of Death for quite a few hours, just numbly tree-jumping, no real goal in mind, before a strange thought occurred to her.

Usually an animal would have been in sight by now, least of all a noise, but the forest was oddly still, too still for Anko's taste, she heard then, the oddest buzzing noise she'd ever encountered, so being the inquisitive being she was Anko followed this noise.

And by Kami was she kinda wishing she didn't

As she landed she was given sight to an oddity, the ground was covered in some dark pink-blue colored, vein-like material, as she stepped on it, it squished under her sandal, but was still quite supportive. Following the odd material the Snake Mistress came upon _another_ sight, this one seemed to be the main base, several fleshy constructs were sprouted around an even bigger one at the end of the creepy ground, little dog-like insects...things were milling about quite happily, while a humanoid being was _floating_ in the middle of the air with its legs crossed.

Somehow, Anko snapped a twig.

'_Where the hell did the twig come from!?_' Though the Kunoichi angrily, a small gasp leaving her as the figure came out of its floating state, and turned around to reveal some kind of...infected humanoid, he was covered in thin-looking brown carapace with heavier segments at optimal points, his hair was odd, like thin dreadlocks though they looked, more..._organic_ than normal hair, and his facial skin was a sickly blue in colour, while bright purple eyes regarded her with...?

Surprise? Confusion perhaps? Maybe even a little happiness? And then it seemed reality kicked in for the being, as he cursed rather loudly, "Fuck..." The voice was a little familiar she would admit.

"Who are you, or more aptly, _what_ are you and what are you doing on _my_ damned training ground?" Demanded Anko, bearing a pair of Kunai and glaring harshly at her possibly adversary.

"Hang on...You stirring up the kids." He made a few gestures and all the little insect-dogs rushed to his person, sitting on their haunches obediently, he made a serious face and they all began to disperse into the forest, completely ignoring Anko.

"Sorry about that, Zerglings are excitable. Though I'm a little offended at the '_what'_ comment. Am I that unrecognizable?" Asked the creature, looking down at himself, his long honed nails clinking and cracking slightly as he moved his fingers.

"Ok, I'll give you that one..." Mumbled the creature.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but you haven't answered my question! Unrecognizable? The only thing I'd recognize is the fact that you look like one of Orochimaru's fucked experiments!" Snarled the Snake woman.

This apparently did not sit well with the being, "Hebi-sensei, now I am both appalled and offended." Only _one_ person called her that, and he was missing, something clicked in the back of Anko's mind.

'_This mother fucker did something to him...! Son of a BITCH!_' Snarled the woman mentally, tossing a barrage of Kunai before flipping through various handsigns, "**Hidden Shadow Snakes!**" A swarm of angry serpents flew from Anko's sleeves and towards the creature.

Menma sighed, he figured that his teacher would react negatively, it appeared force had to be used, Menma made a small gesture with his hands snatching the Kunai from the air and throwing them right back at her, before flipping through his own handsigns, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" A white hot flaming orb of death was spewed from the Uzumaki's lips, Anko's eyes widened as she used **Shunshin** to avoid the attack, landing several feet away from it.

"How is a creature like you able to use Jutsu? Are you a summon!?" Demanded Anko, running at the tall being, engaging him in hand to hand, though from the looks of it, he was quite bored with it, _the gall!_

"No, but I doubt you'd listen to me at this point anyway, you always have been hot-headed." Grunted Menma snaking his arm around hers and throwing her back first into the creep, it softened the blow considerably, he kicked her directly into the wall of the Evolution Chamber, Anko's back felt pain she'd never known it could as she collided with the surprisingly rigid structure.

"Your favorite food is red bean soup and dango, your favorite phrase is 'Calling on', your hatred for Orochimaru is rivaled only by your desire to be accepted by those around you, you and I had a few night-time adventures a couple of weeks back. Are you willing to listen to the fact that I am Menma Uzumaki, apprentice to you, Anko Mitarashi." Asked Menma crossing his arms and leaning into his right foot slightly.

Anko listened as the man spoke, she blinked away the tears as he spouted off facts only a few people took care to notice, the slight pleading in his eyes begged her to believe him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I left, Hebi-sensei. But banishment is kind of a one-way ticket." He said softly, walking towards her, Anko stiffened as she pulled her into a hug, she could hear the beating of his heart under his carapace, she looked up at him as he apologized softly.

"Wait...BANISHED!?"

**One Hour Later**

"And that's pretty much it." Said Menma ordering around a few more drones, while having his Overlords scout around the area for anymore animal specimens.

Several Larva were crawling around contently chewing on the creep, as the Lair would still take about a day to finish he was saving trying to build up larva so he could swarm out some Hydra's he'd also been trying to splice together a proto-type Zerg, but it still needed a little something else, essentially it would be a beast that ran on four legs but it's from arms were much bulkier and much stronger than its rear along with being able to fire spines, giving it a sort of gorilla like body structure only more streamlined, its tail would be slim and much like a trident, with the elongated fangs of a Zergling, its whole body would be coated in thick carapace.

He had ideas for a few more but really was still in the planning phases for 'Kha'zix' and 'Cho'gath' they were names that just came to him, he had to admit the first impression thoughts were pretty badass, so he quickly jotted them down into a leather-bound book he kept mostly for Jutsu theory and creation, adding small drawings to go with it.

A Drone floated by and went into the Hatchery dumping off a clump of iron ore before scurrying off once more, apparently they'd hit a rather rich reserve, it was doing wonders for their hides, the added strength had to be melded into all the current Zerglings so they were currently sitting in cocoons, 'upgrading'.

"That's just...fucked up." Said Anko, finally speaking. "So these things are called, Zerg? Right?" Asked the woman trying to find out more about these odd creatures.

"Yep, that's a Drone, they're basically the life-blood of the Swarm, without them doing things such as collecting minerals or harvesting gasses would be a nightmare, even the 'buildings' are made from Drones, they help break down stuff before it goes into the Hatchery Core to speed up the assimilation process. Little wonders they are." Menma pat one of the drones affectionately, giving it a small shot of Chakra, its scales hummed bright blue before it scampered off as well, and more speed behind its movements.

"And those dog things?"

"Zerglings, the grunts basically, they're fast and great at scouting, against few enemies they ravage, well mine will against large ones as well but that's beside the point, the Zerglings typically make up the bulk of the Swarm while others like Hydralisks, Mutalisks, Roaches and Ultralisks, are the special fighters." Informed Menma, jotting down a few more notes before snapping his little black book shit, and placing it into his bag.

"So what are you going to do with all these things?" Asked Anko, genuinely curious, they seemed tame enough, one of the Zerglings came up and sniffed her leg before nuzzling it earlier, it was a weird experience that was for sure.

"Well, besides build up the Swarm? Destroy a good portion of the Civilian sections of Konoha, mostly just those involved with the council, then Danzo and the Elders, because they pissed me off, more than likely going to cull the Hyuuga clan because fuck them, then slowly spread out my children into the world and Zergify it." Said Menma carelessly, waving his hand like he wasn't just talking about destroying a large portion of his home or taking over the world.

"That's crazy." Said Anko.

"I'm a giant fuckin' bug-man Anko, what else _could_ I do?" Demanded Menma, his tone unintentionally becoming quite snappish, he sighed softly before speaking once more, her eyes were a little wide in shock, "Sorry, I get some mood swings because of my Psionic abilities, they require a lot of emotional control, only problem is because of my new body, my biology has changed, I'm going through super puberty and the small burning headaches aren't helping." Grunted the Zerg-man.

Anko burst out laughing while he rolled his eyes, "Oh yuck it up, enjoy my suffering." That was before he felt a pair of soft mounds pressed into his back.

"Well, Menma-kun, I'd be happy to help you out..." She kissed his cheek, the Zerg merely rolled his eyes again, "Oh come on, my feminine charm is flawless, it worked before!" She exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yeah well, get a super-mind jammed into your head and let's see if you still care about carnal desires, though I thank you for the offer." Said Menma patting his teachers cheek condescendingly, "But I might break you in half."

"Is that a challenge!?" Shouted Anko, Menma merely stood turned to Anko, and moved some of his carapace, before pointing down, Anko's eyes followed every contour of his body before her eyes almost bulged from her sockets. "HOLY SHIT! That things the size of my friggen arm!"

"Yes, I'm aware." Thankfully due to the transformation his genitalia was inside his body and could be moved out with a whim, so it at least made getting kicked in the balls impossible. "One of the side-effects of super-puberty no doubt, or Zerg's are just built like horses, I'm not sure yet." Mumbled Menma, Zerg's had no need to directly reproduce, he'd said that for mere humor, but it was still a possibility, maybe at some point the Overmind got kinda pervy and twisted and decided.

'How about instead of invading a planet, we just fuck everything on it?'

It was an entertaining though nonetheless.

"Thus why I would not wish you harm, Sensei." Said Menma, instructing another Larva to him, the little creature crawled over happily, while the Hive King gestured for Anko to follow him inside, "This is the Core, now watch, I'm about to make Zerg History..." He mumbled with a grin on his face, Anko felt a pleasurable hit of crazy run down her spine at the sight of it.

Tendrils wrapped around the Larva, and soon a cocoon was formed, in the middle of his mind Menma saw millions of DNA strands, and began manipulating them like a puppeteer he sliced in some praying mantis, for long scythe-like arms, flexible but tough carapace, while throwing in a powerful legs for leaping attacks.

This was to be Kha'zix, his assassin.

The egg began to fester and wiggle, "Stand back, and watch the magic." Said the King, Anko did as she was told but still kept a keen eye on the egg, it exploded and a creature, quite large actually, was revealed, it had long scythes on its forearms, its body was hunched forward and inward, the back of the creature was covered in smoothe dark blue carapace while two antennae bounced around atop its head, and little chittering noises echoed as it spoke to its father.

"Welcome, my child." Said Menma placing a hand atop the creatures head, like all of the swarm it relished his touch, Menma inspected his creation and nodded in approval, "For your most basic form I am pleased, now go out into the forest, kill some things practice your craft, return to me tomorrow." Kha'zix nodded and began bolting away, when it was near the trees the creature leapt with power only a Shinobi could muster and was out of view in mere moments.

"That, is the power of the Swarm, Anko. To create life from the small, to take all that is good of a species and add it to our power. Now I have a question for you, what will you do?" Asked Menma, guiding her out of the Hatchery-almost-Lair.

"What do you mean, you're my Kuro-chan, if you think for a second I'm gonna rat you out to those bastards, you're wrong. Though I think I'll hold off on the whole...change, thing. But you've got a partner in me." She puffed her chest proudly and Menma nodded a small smile upon his fanged face.

"I'm very glad to hear that, if you wish to speak with me at any time, you know where to find me. Bring no-one else here, unless you trust them implicitly not to inform the Hokage, I have no I'll will against my father, but he's to Konoha orientated for my liking."

"So what now, are you just gonna wait around for this thing to evolve?" Asked Anko, thumbing towards the Hatchery.

"No, I must go off to find prey and slay it, or else Lord Jashin will look upon me unfavorably, I was thinking of bringing the Jinchuuriki here, and using their Bijuu Chakra to provide more nourishment for the Swarm." He said absently.

"Wouldn't that kill them..?" Asked Anko at length, looking at him strangely.

Menma shook his head and waved her off, "No, all it would require is them to release chakra into the Hatchery, it is what I did, any chakra used upon the Creep or inside the Core is immediately absorbed by the Swarm, it's quite nifty actually."

"Nifty?" Asked Anko, smirking.

"Oh bite me, woman. The previous Overmind was very odd in mannerisms, I picked up a few." Grunted the Hive King annoyedly, as the Queen sprayed another layer of Eggs onto the Hatchery in the background.

"Yuck, what's that thing?" Asked Anko, looking upon it.

"The Queen, she tends to the Swarm when I am not around, she has minor control over the Zerglings and Larva but besides that she increasing the production of eggs and is able to enhance the healing ability of the Swarm via one of her abilities." Said Menma, "I love all of the Swarm for they are my children, but a Queen should be a picture of beauty and majesty, I will find one who suits this and change her." Said Menma, absently running his head through a list of various women whom could take this place.

"Well that's great, have fun with that. Imma go home, take a shower and try not to have nightmares of your little doggies eating me." Said Anko, pecking his cheek and patting his head, which was quite difficult given his height, before using **Shunshin** to vanish into a swirl of leaves, once more a segment of chakra was absorbed into the creep.

Menma pointed to the Queen. "Increase production of Creep Tumors by tomorrow I want half the forest coated in it." The Queen replied with a silent yes in the back of his mind before going to work, he'd been ignoring the production of it somewhat but it was time to put more out so he could feed his children, no doubt Kha'zix would devour anything he killed so he was fine for the time, but the Zerglings, Drones and Larva required nourishment.

With a sharp whistle four Zerglings were at his feet, "Now sit still, this won't hurt." He dug into his back and pulled out an inkwell and a brush, and began drawing symbols on the backs of each Zergling, they purred as he drew the lines, drawing no small amount of humor from the Hive King.

**One Day Later; Land of Tea**

A crimson blade made of light slashed downward, a low humming noise following it a clawed hand that sunk into the flesh of a man's chest, tearing out the heart and kicking the now-corpse onto the ground, Menma was pleasing Jashin quite alot, in fact his plan was to build up quite a lot of 'Sacrifice Credit' with his God so he need not make journeys like this too often, Konoha's forests were somewhat clean of Bandits so they were not option.

Thankfully the Land of Tea was not too far away and had a little infestation problem, Menma was fixing this problem quite rapidly, as he moved on from camp to camp, he was able to summon the foursome of Zerglings to him, it would work wonders for invasions in the future, essentially he planned for these for to just suck up Chakra from the bandits and devour every insect they could find to return the built up DNA and energy to the hive.

Though there was of course, another reason Aoi Rokusho, the bearer of the Raijin blade, his plan was to steal that shit. Well not so much steal as rip it from his corpse.

One of the benefits of being a Psionic wielder was that his sensory abilities were increased exponentially, in clear detail he could see all around him in a 1km radius, and if he really pushed it 2km, that would give him a massive headache though.

But his patience and path of blood payed off as he came across a group walking along the roads, one of them matched Aoi's description, dark green hair, kinda girly lookin, dark grey eyes and wearing an Ame uniform, carrying a Senbon Umbrella on his back.

"_Wait in the bush._" Ordered Menma as he stepped out onto the road in front of the group, they all flinched visibly at his form, his tentacles were rigid and honed like some odd wings, his children waited patiently in the bush beside some tree's.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Shouted one of his lackey's.

"Kami it's a monster!" Shouted another.

"Quiet you fools, there's no need to worry, we can kill it easily!" Grouched Aoi, brandishing the Raijin, "Dare you try creature? I possess the Raijin, the Nidaime Hokage's blade, I am immortal with this blade!" Bellowed Aoi, he gave a signal with his other hands as the two beside him released a pair of Jutsu.

"**Water Style: Water Trumpet!**" The pair yelled, as streams of high powered water shot towards Menma, Aoi stuck his blade into the converging streams as it was lit up with electricity.

Menma looked boredly as the attack approached him, "_Go for the other two, attack the ankles, they will bleed out quickly_." He instructed as his Children shot out from behind the nin and sliced up their legs, tearing into the ankles and watching gleefully as blood poured onto the dirt road, Menma with a mere wave of his hand split the water and it fell harmlessly around him, with a **Shunshin** of fire Menma appeared before Aoi, his Lightsaber honed for the kill, Aoi parried the strike and rolled away from the Zerglings who were happily munching on his now dead companions.

"You monstrosity!" Bellowed Aoi, Menma paid him no mind and tested the Raijin's stability, engaging Aoi in a match of blades, the plasma blade cracked against the blade of lightning, he was impressed to see that it held well, with a horizontal strike he forced Aoi's guard open before spinning lowly and slicing through his waist, Aoi's world exploded in pain as the blade cauterized the wounds and he fell back, the Raijin deactivating in his hands as a silent scream tore his throat.

"The Swarm thanks you for your contribution." Said Menma, speaking for the first time, purposely lowering his voice and becoming guttural, Aoi was terrified, as the tentacles began tearing his torso apart, the last thing he saw was Menma's ominously glowing eyes.

**Nearby**.

Zetsu actually shivered in fear at this creature, it was huge, covered in hardened carapace, carrying a blade of energy, and now it possessed the Raijin, a scary thought indeed, he was about to report to Madara-sama when he felt the air leave his lungs.

Menma's ominous gaze was upon him full force, burrowing into his mind, tearing it apart and taking his secrets, holding his hand out Menma grabbed Zetsu with his Psi and harshly pulled the plant man down before him, gripping the top of his skull.

Zetsu screamed in pain as dark green blood poured from his eyes, nose and mouth, Menma's ability systematically tearing his mind apart.

Akatsuki.

Madara.

Nagato or Pein.

Konan.

Hidan.

Kakuzu.

Itachi.

Kisame.

'Tobi'.

Deidara.

Sasori.

Orochimaru, previously.

All of these, plus Zetsu, were members of the organization, their goal was to steal all the Bijuu and recreate the Juubi, to cast the Tsukuyomi upon the moon and force the Elemental Nations into a Genjutsu.

Well that wasn't going to happen.

Plucking the Ring from Zetsu's hand he placed it into a 'pocket' upon his hip, moving his carapace aside and creating a small sack. Menma dismissed the Zerglings and grabbed Zetsu's corpse, his DNA would be invaluable to the Swarm.

With a flash of dark blue energy Menma was gone from his place, much like the **Hiraishin** Menma could instantaneously teleport, but instead of being limited to markers Menma could do so to anywhere he'd been before, or anywhere he had memories of being, and with Zetsu's mind he could go right into the heart of Akatsuki.

Plans would be made.

Foes would be slain.

And the power of the Swarm would rise.

**End of Chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoyed, I figured I'd toss in Kha'zix now and have him evolve along the story, instead of having him be overly OP from the get-go. **

**With Zetsu's memories, how much longer will Akatsuki last?**

**Will Menma have the patience to wait the standard 3 years? Or will he rush in and level Ame to keep the Jinchuuriki for his own benefits?**

**Those questions and more will be answered soon.**

**Power to the Swarm**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews, to answer your question Leez, I do plan to keep my other stories, but will no doubt rewrite a lot of them, since I find a lot of them quite frankly, shit. Menma of Azeroth is a prime example, I go back and read a few and am disappointed in myself to let stupidity ruin my own story.**

**But my focus is on this for the moment, since it's essentially my refresher to writing and not being so damned hateful towards the object of my fiction.**

**And yes, Minato and quite a lot of Shinobi will no doubt join to fight against Menma and the Swarm, that question is actually answered partially in this chapter, for the rest of it I hope you will have patience to wait it out. :). **

**Start. **

Menma was bobbing his head back and forth as he listened to various types of music, one of his personal wind-down things, it had been a couple of days since he'd captured Zetsu, and the integration of his DNA brought alot of good to the Hive, Kha'zix for example was now able to blend into his surroundings seamlessly, becoming an even more effective killer, that and the Hydralisk spines along his shoulders made it so the beast was easily ANBU level in murder-ness.

The Hydralisk, ahh how he loved them. His first born Hydra he'd named Mazar, who knows why, and tweaked it a little more as a leader of the Hydra's his spines were coated in a paralytic poison and his teeth were easily tough enough to rend steel. The beasts were currently trying to increase their speed, with weight seals upon their backs as they slithered through the forest.

The Zerglings got an upgrade to the carapace and claws, now the little dog-like insects had scythes much like Kha'zix on their little limbs that acted as a second top jaw, other than that nothing changed amongst them, the four that came with him were showing some difference form the rest though, they were easily a foot bigger and all around nastier looking, small barbs littered their bodies, he was seeing some big things for these little fellows.

The 'Brute' was born, it was easily as monstrous as he imagined it being, he'd added wings to the back, a set of four, they couldn't fly effectively due to their large mass but it gave them an easy glide ability. The trident on their tail could tear stone in two quite easily, like the Hydra's the first one born was given a name, Brutalis (Bru-talis), the Zerg icon emblazoned proudly upon its chest in a glowing blue, it was easily a foot taller than its brothers.

A second queen had been born, along with the construction of a second Hatchery, the Roach Warren, Banelings Nest and several Spine and Spore crawlers were born, though he altered the Spore Crawlers to release the spores as a cloud of toxic mist instead of clumps, so they could strike both air and ground units.

Speaking of air units, he'd created a Spire, and several Mutalisks, though he was less than happy with their design, with no legs they could not ambush, due to the noise of their flapping wings, so he started experimenting once more.

He created an avian Zerg, using the skeleton of a crow as the base, its bones were hollow, it had two twos each with four eyes and a large saw-like beak, the belly was covered with spines, while the legs had three clawed toes on the front and two on the back, the tail consisted of several thing flat layers of super-light carapace each fold had small sacks of acidic explosive so he could do bombing runs, their skin was made of the same material as Kha'zix allowing them to blend perfectly and using the Mutalisk's Glaive Wurm ability they could spew out the little bladed disks easily, though they were much smaller and came in trios from each head, the overall damage was much appreciated. He called the Ravens, and the first was named Vares. (Va-res.)

Menma himself had gone through another change, his armored segments were much crueler looking, flaring out with 3inch long barbs at the edges and small 1inch barbs along the flat of his forearms that could be fired like needle-spines, his chest was coated in a thick plate of black carapace, its center bearing the symbol of the Swarm, the same symbol as the old Swarm. His tentacles had been placed upon his biceps while insectile wings sat upon his back, folded up into a small, almost unnoticeable protrusion upon the top of his shoulders, heavily armored whilst they were unused, his claws had lengthened a few centimeters, the edges turning an abyssal black. In fact all of his armor segments had turned black; the thinner carapace around his body was slowly turning dark blue.

His face could be covered by a flat full head helmet, only his eyes could be viewed, along with his hair, it was the hardest of all his armor, but when it was down it rested like a collar around his neck.

his feet looked like they were covered by boots, as his toes could only be viewed by his nails, the rest coated with streamlined thick segments of armor, at the back of his legs were 2inch long spines the stuck directly out, making his axe-kicks much more dangerous.

The Roaches regenerative DNA had been grafted onto his body along with it being placed into all members of the swarm, the Roche's assisted the Drones in burrowing into the earth, as the creatures were masters of moving underground. Unlike the Brutes and the Hydra's the first born Roach was not named, as the Roaches worked best in a group, and were quite weak on their own, he found no reason to change their little family.

The Baneling explosive sack had been added into the throat of the Roaches though, so their acidic spit was enhanced two-fold, the decaying ability even caused him harm, and his armor was the strongest of the Swarm, his armor was quickly repaired, Roach regeneration + Uzumaki + Natural Zerg = Uber-Regen.

It was _very_ badass.

Currently his Swarm held 70 Drones, 100 Zerglings, 40 Overlords, 100 Banelings due to turning half of his Zerglings into them, 40 Roaches, 50 Hydralisks, 30 Brutes, 30 Overlords, 30 Ravens and 2 Queens. The single Mutalisk was destroyed as he had no need for it.

The Swarm could be built rapidly due to Zetsu's duplication ability, making birth of even the structures rapid and easy, every member of the Swarm besides Zerglings and Banelings were born in pairs, while Zerglings were made in fours, and Banelings were made from Zerglings so that was irrelevant.

The Swarm seemed to enjoy the music that was playing out of Menma's CD Player, thankfully it was Chakra Battery operated or else he'd have to go without it. Several Zerglings were chittering happily as the music echoed over the forest.

Menma's territory almost covered the entire forest, and yet none of the Konoha Shinobi besides Anko had noticed it, much to his mirth. Though he thanks Jashin they hadn't the Swarm was strong but he didn't want to go into battle just yet, he needed at least another month, mostly because he wanted to steamroll those of Konoha he wished killed, and no doubt the Shinobi would jump to defend them and Konoha's military was quite large, Suna-Oto invasion or not.

Then came the problem of his father, he would admit he loved his parents, his mother more-so obviously, and he would fight his father to protect his children, but he would not enjoy it, no.

If he could somehow sway Minato to avoid outright trying to kill his children, or perhaps decisively and subtly obliterate the Civilian Council and the elders than he need not even go to war upon Konoha, in fact he held little overall hatred for the village, he just hated the corrupted ones in power.

That's not to say he would jump up to defend it, but he wouldn't outright destroy it, no. Perhaps his wording was wrong, perhaps he should have elaborated further to Anko on what his plans were. Either way he would explain when she visited next.

"Kha'zix-kun..." Said Menma and in a fleeting second his child appeared.

"**Yesss, Father?**" Apparently Kha'zix had eaten a few people, because he'd evolved enough to gain his own speech and slight independence, he still listened implicitly to Menma but he could make his own decisions about a lot of things, the 'hiss' thing was odd though, unless he ate a snake, but then again Kha'zix didn't have a tongue.

Odd.

"Kha'zix-kun, I want you to scout around Konoha for me, tail members of the Civilian Council and if possible eliminate them, the Monthly meeting should be happening tomorrow, I know you will not fail me in this." Kha'zix nodded and bowed his head before racing off towards his quarry.

The meeting for his banishment was unscheduled, an emergency meeting, so he was quite lucky that the normally scheduled one was happening tomorrow as Kha'zix was easily stealthy enough to go undetected, and without his own Chakra core no Sensor Type would be able to pick him up, the swarm used it as a resource unfortunately none of the Zerg besides the Brutes could use Chakra on their own, and the Brutes only used it for enhanced strength.

It was actually wicked awesome the first time Brutalis tore up a tree and beat his brothers with it during a training match.

"Oh and Kha'zix." Once more his child appeared at his feet, well he was floating so her really was just standing. "Bring me the one called 'Danzo' alive. His arm speaks of treachery." Kha'zix nodded and looked once more to his father, who shook his head gesturing he had nothing more for him, before vanishing.

"Such a good boy that one." He said fondly, a small smile upon his face. The song changed once more to 'Dubstep' something that recently caught his interest, it came from the westernmost part of the Nations, the Village of Music, quite the place, very interesting things came from it.

It had no Shinobi but was far too well liked in the world for anyone to wish its destruction.

A Raven's caw drew him from his musings, he looked up to the beast it was about 3 feet from foot to head and about 5 feet long from tail to beak. It chittered happily at him, Menma placed his head atop its back and idly pat it a few times, and garnering happy feelings through the bond he shared with all of his children.

Anko altered him by stepping upon the Creep, her signature was already worked into the hive as non-threatening, she skipped along the Creep, hand in her pocket while a brown paper bag was in the other, "Oh _Kuro-chan~_." She crooned, Menma sighed and set himself down, his Psionic powers were improving rapidly, he needed more difficult training ideas, he was planning to recreate the 'Psi-Storm' ability that the Protoss had, but he lacked the raw amount of massive power, and couldn't think of many ways besides benching his children with his mind, it was slow progress so far.

"I come bearing gifts!" She exclaimed offering him the bag, he opened in to reveal a quartet of Dango sticks, Anko already buried her hands into it and pulled out two, offering him one with a 'does the baby want some' look, Menma merely sighed and plucked the stick out of her hands with psi, much to her chagrin, a small pout on her face.

"Arigatou, Sensei." He thanked, taking a bite of his teachers favorite food, a pair of Brutes lumbered over and lay down, Anko took a seat atop on while rubbing its head, they were strong enough to crush boulders with their little fingers, they could handle having a busty woman on their back, Menma crossed his legs and sat on the other, it was already asleep.

"Such accommodating kiddies you have." She said fondly patting its head, rumbling noises of content rolled out of it, "Naw, what a cutie."

"Anything interesting happen today?" Asked Menma boredly, the bag was floating between them, Anko shrugged.

"Not much, Naruto was apprenticed by Jiraiya and left for a training trip, that's about it." Said Anko, the village had been pretty quiet, "How is it that no-one has noticed you lot though?" She asked rhetorically, tapping her chin in thought.

"No idea, lax security?" Asked Menma, shrugging, "Either way it's good for me, my children and being rapidly produced, the iron vein is still gushing, it's actually pretty ridiculous how much there is here, then again my luck could match the devils." He said offhandedly.

"So what's that?" Asked Anko, pointing to the avian addition of his family.

"That's a Raven, I wasn't happy with the default flying forces of the Swarm so I made a new one. It can also drop acid bombs." His grin was positively feral, Anko repressed another shudder.

"That's badass." She commented.

"Ah, before I forget, my plan was not to 'destroy Konoha' as a whole, just the Civilian Council, I know your hatred for the Village is well founded, so if you wish inform me of people you wish dead, and Kha'zix-kun will obliterate them." Informed Menma, getting an 'Oh~' of acknowledgement from the Snake Mistress.

"Fair enough. I suppose you wuv your wittle Natsuki-chan so much you don't wanna endanger her." Teased Anko, using baby talk to goad out some annoyance, Menma's brow twitched at her comment, getting an inward fist pump from the woman.

"Quite so." Drawled Menma, "What about the Uchiha-brat? Anything happen there?"

"He's going through therapy by Inoichi, apparently his mental scars are deeper than first thought, he's been discharged until stable." Menma cackled darkly at that tidbit.

"Revenge is sweet." He said rubbing his hands together happily, dango stick hanging out of his mouth.

"So, wanna go do something?" Asked Anko, no doubt that hanging around in the forest with his 'children' would get boring sooner or later; Menma raised a brow as if asking 'such as?' Anko shrugged, "I don't know this new food joint opened, they sell 'pizza' I haven't tried it yet but it seems right up your alley." Menma looked down at himself then back to Anko who waved her hands, "Oh get over it big-guy, just hide your armor and declare skin condition." Menma sweat dropped at her 'commander' pose.

"Very well..." His carapace sunk into his skin leaving him almost completely naked his pale blue skin was exposed as was his newly acquired 'crafted' body, he slid off the back of his sleeping child and went into his bag unsealing various articles of clothing before walking into the lair.

"That was easier than I expected." Hummed Anko, tapping her chin, she hadn't actually expected him to say yes, but to be honest she was glad he did, he'd changed enough that none would suspect him of being who he was, so that was a good thing.

Also Anko was very bored, her usual friends, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana etc. Were all doin' other stuff, and it seemed that none of them had time to bother with Anko at the moment, that actually hurt a bit when she thought of it like that, that her friends didn't have time to _bother_ with her.

She was pulled from her musing when Menma walked out from the Lair, his usual attire in place, though a bandana also sat on the top of his head, since his headband was gone, he stuck an arm out and smiled lightly, Anko grinned at took the arm, as the vanished into a flicker of dark blue light.

**Konoha Trade District**

Appearing in an alleyway the pair began their way, Anko leading, to the 'pizza' place Menma was quite intrigued to see just what this new food would be like, and one of his little hobbies was to taste different things.

Anko did notice that several people were throwing the odd whisper about her darling apprentice's new look.

"_What's that?_"

"_Looks like a blue guy, Matsuko._"

"_I get __**that**__ dumbass, but that doesn't explain what it is._"

"_Maybe he's like Kisame Hoshigaki? That guy has blue skin too right?_"

"_Yeah but Hoshigaki is a murderous missing nin! If these two are related don't you think this guy might be as well?_" The sound of a man getting bitch smacked by his friend was heard as the apparent 'Matsuko' held his head in pain, his friend merely casting him a 'you're retarded' look.

Anko stifled a chuckle at that, Menma's mouth twitched a little as well.

"_Is that the Snake Whore? Who's the freak with her?_"

"_Dunno, maybe he's some kinda demon, like that Uzumaki brat?_"

"_Shh, you fools. Not too loud or it might here you!_"

Menma paused, pat Anko on the shoulder and proceeded over to the group of gossiping women; they all stood stock still when he appeared before them, "Excuse me, females. But it would appear you are trying to piss me off, now you have two options here. Go away, far away. Or I will tear out your intestines and force-feed them to your closest living relative." Said Menma, his face completely expressionless, all of the women rapidly paled before falling back unconscious, Anko laughed while patting his back, he threw an arm over his teachers shoulders.

"Well done, well done indeed." Complimented Anko with a smirk, before a small rosey hue rose in her cheek, "And, uh...thanks." Menma pat her head absently but made no verbal response, Anko chuckled at her apprentices mannerisms.

"Ahh, here we are!" Said Anko, pointing to 'Hidden Leaf Pizzeria' not very imaginative but the smells permeating from the place was divine.

"Smells promising." Noted Menma, Anko led first, and walked up to the counter, the attendant smiled and said.

"Hello, welcome to Hidden Leaf Pizzeria, how can I help you?" asked the brunette woman she had forest green eyes, wearing an apron and a white bandana, she was pretty cute for all intents and purposes.

"What do you suggest for a couple of meat eaters?" Asked Anko with a smile, the lady giggled a little and gestured up.

"There's the Meat lovers, it's got bacon, sausage, meatballs, salami, and cut up stake, all on a barbeque sauce base with thick crust."

"That sounds delicious." Said Menma tapping his chin, the lady blushed at his voice and his exotic looking skin, Menma pulled out a wallet, "How much, Miss?" Asked the Uzumaki, being the gentleman he was, offered to pay, besides it was his turn anyway, Anko payed for their last outing.

"1000ryo, would you like some drinks?" Asked the girl, jotting down the order.

"A jug of warm Sake, please, Miss." Asked Menma, a small smile that didn't reveal his teeth, no need to scare the woman, she nodded and said.

"1500ryo in total, please take a seat it will be brought to you soon." Menma placed a few bills on the counter and thanked her, taking a quick scan of the room he gestured to the booth near the window.

**40 Minutes Later and A Pizza Later**

"I'll say it again, this is amazing." Said Menma taking another bite from the slice, Anko couldn't help but agree, the meat was perfectly cooked, and the sauce gave it a bit of a sweet kick at the end, the base was nice and crispy as well.

"Damn right." She agreed, "We should come here more often." Menma agreed, he could get used to this, that was before something prickled at the edges of his senses.

"Oh shit..." Said Menma, Anko followed his gaze and almost choked; at the counter was the Hokage and his family, apparently wanting to try out the new place as well. "Why Jashin-sama, why do you do this to me?" Asked Menma, showing an overly pathetic display of mild humor, Anko stifled a chuckle while still trying to swallow her food properly.

"Damn it, I almost choked you ass." Grouched Anko, taking a sip from her Sake saucer, to flush her throat.

"Oh come off it, you took it like a champ." He said crassly, Anko grinned at the innuendo, the pair shared a quick high-five, "Pretty good wasn't it?" He asked with a smile.

"I'll give you that..." Said Anko but she said no more as a certain blonde 6 year old, ran over and hugged her side.

"Anko-nee!" She said happily.

"Ah, Tsubaki-chan, comin' and scarin' me like that, sneaking gaki, sneaky-sneaky." Chided Anko, tapping her nose making her face crinkle cutely.

"Owah! You have a blue friend!" Said Tsubaki, Minato appeared behind her and flicked her ear, making her hold it and pout.

"That was rude, Tsubaki-chan, you shouldn't say things like that." Admonished the Hokage, before smiling to Menma, "Apologies, sir, she's only young."

"It's fine, Hokage-sama, though I'm sorry if I don't stand, this is _really_ good." Said Menma, waving him off, Minato chuckled, the tall man's appetite all too familiar.

"Ah, you two, running off like that, honestly Minato your such a child." Said the voice of a familiar redhead, smacking her husband upside the head, he whined pitifully while Tsubaki giggled.

The two year old among them was staring intently at the pale blue skinned male, gone was her kitten onesie now she was in a fox one, Kushina would gush over her cuteness while the little girl still let her dress her in obscure ways, tomorrow was a squid.

Menma caught Natsuki's gaze and waved at her, she grinned and made did her best attempts at waving, which was flexing and unflexing her fingers, making a a motion closer to grabbing than waving, but the message was received.

"I am Zerg Moruza, it's a pleasure to meet friends of Anko-chan." Introduced Menma, he was pretty good at bullshitting on the spot, so he was sure this wouldn't blow up in his face.

"Ah well it's very nice to meet you, Zerg-san. I am Minato Uzumaki; this is my wife Kushina and our daughters Tsubaki and Natsuki." Introduced Minato.

"It's nice to meet you, Zerg-san."

"Sorry about calling Blue." Apologized Tsubaki.

Menma smiled, "No need, Tsubaki-san, I'm used to it. So you don't have to worry about me biting your head off." Tsubaki chuckled a little nervously at the look of amusement on his face.

"Would you like to join us, Minato-sama?" Asked Menma, Anko inwardly balked at this, he was playing a dangerous game, but she honestly couldn't blame him, the old saying 'So close, yet so far' was extremely apt at this point.

"That's very kind of you, Zerg-san. Thank you. Anko-chan I hope we aren't interrupting your date." Said Kushina with a mischievous smile, Anko merely guffawed.

"That's cute, Kushina-sama, real cute."

**Earlier With Kha'zix.**

These humans were repugnant, they did nothing but bicker, and shout, were he a less patient Zerg, Kha'zix would have released his camouflage and torn them all apart, but his father gave him orders, and Kha'zix was nothing if not obedient and efficient.

So he trailed the one known as 'Danzo' from his observations, he followed the old man until the Danzo reached some kind of residence, it appeared the old human was weary, good that would provide the Zerg with an opening.

Kha'zix watched as the man set himself into his bed, if Kha'zix was human he would have grinned, all around the room were hidden humans, but Kha'zix had no problem eliminating them all in a flurry of blood and gore, Danzo's last conscious though was that a trio of spike shaped objects lodged into his side, Kha'zix chittered happily, out from under the ground dug a trio of Roaches, they smuggled Danzo underground and began the return trip to the Hive, Kha'zix used his minor Psionic abilities to patch up the floor, before vanishing and returning to the Swarm.

His father would be so proud.

**End of chaptah!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, sorry if it's a little slow, but I don't wanna run time skips all the time, and as for the Swarm birthing so quickly, Menma's constant flow of Chakra while on the creep and Zetsu's DNA make it all **_**a lot**_** faster, so just bear with it.**

**As for the overall not much happenin' I wanna try and develop the characters a little bit, and have Menma really think over his plans before executing them.**

**And as for the Uzumaki's not recognizing him, his features and overall body have changed quite a lot, but Natsuki, if you noticed, did realize who he may have been.**

**BABY POWA!**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Coduss: Good sir, that is actually what is mentioned in the chapter, stop bein' all psycic bro.**

**Thank you to all the others who reviewed, much love.**

**Please enjoy this chapter, of King of the Hive.**

**Start**.

It had been a full week since The Hive King received his little present.

"Danzo Shimura..." Mumbled Menma, thinking about the man with a grin on his face, his right arm laid bare many things, underneath it was quite the find, several Sharingan eyes, roughly a 16 eyes counting the one in his right eye-socket, Menma was practically salivating at the idea of having the Sharingan to add to his Swarm, this boosted his overall confidence by several leagues.

But that wasn't the best part.

No, the _best_ part was the false arm made with DNA from Hashirama Senju, Danzo Shimura had singlehandedly set the Swarms overall power into to ridiculous possibilities, new children were already forming, he'd upgraded Brutalis, Vares and himself with Sharingan eyes, an actual eye plucked from Danzo instead of the DNA strands from the Core, he allowed himself to marvel at the arm over the pit as he was doing so the Sharingan eyes all blinked and stared at him, quite disturbing actually, the cut out ones closed, obviously, Menma placed the arm into the Core and watched as it was decomposed, he could see several new segments of DNA, he'd have to be a little patient before he merged the Senju DNA with his own, but with the Senju, Uzumaki and Uchiha DNA in his system, he could be unstoppable.

And it didn't stop with just him, oh no.

He'd come to another idea, it involved DNA from Zetsu, now with the Sharingan, three tomoe for all of the swarm full eye upgrade besides himself and his two 'generals' whom could perform Mangekyo Techniques with some practice, he could quite easily create unstoppable cannon fodder, with White Zetsu's ridiculous survivability, spliced with the Sharingan eye, and the movement of the Zerg, he'd have Chuunin to Jounin ranked bodies that he could just throw at his enemies, add some Baneling DNA and good fucking luck humanity.

Jashin he couldn't wait to test it on his foes.

Akatsuki being one of them, they were no threat to him at the moment, but he dared not think what could be done should they get wind of him, no it was best to pick them off, he'd sent Overlords upgraded with camouflage and increased speed earlier in the week to scout around the Nations for any wearing Akatsuki cloaks.

He already had the idea to make little shark-zerg with Hoshigaki's DNA, oh and splicing in some of that blade, Samehada, into a few of his darlings, no doubt the Brutes.

For Kakuzu and Hidan he didn't really have any kind of idea what to do with them, Kakuzu's body was so overused that it was essentially all thread, while Hidan's immortality came from Jashin-sama, he had no unique trait to him otherwise.

Deidara would no doubt bring an improvement to the Banelings; his explosive clay could be worked into their internals system, so some would be able to produce it naturally to add an extra _BANG_ to their final explosion.

Sasori's puppets may possibly have the DNA of their previous beings, if he was lucky, but he doubted as such. The little puppet master wouldn't bring much, if anything to the swarm.

Itachi may have a possibility, making the Uchiha DNA in the Swarm stronger with his actual body, instead of Danzo whom only had the eyes, so his use would be there, not much otherwise. The false Uchiha Madara, whom was actually Obito, would bring him interesting things, the **Kamui** for one, his extra Zetsu DNA along with more Mokuton Jutsu. And overall knowledge of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Currently he could make forests burst from the ground but he'd been sort of ignoring it for the moment to work more on the Swarm.

Nagato was his biggest goal, to minimize damage to the main body so he could take the Rinnegan from him, with it he really would be unstoppable, and the Swarm would be safer for it, his children, would be safe.

Then he could go to Konoha, and hold his darling Natsuki once more, to assure his Imoto he was still here for her, that night last week was somewhat painful for the Overmind, his family carried an air of depression, but hid it well.

His Lair had finished upgrading once more into a Hive, while yet pair of Hatchery's were built but they were quite far away, one nearer to Ame than this the home-hive, still shrouded and hidden within the surrounding mountains, the Nydus Network was perfect for it.

The second was closer to Kumo, once more hiding in the mountains though roughly 6km from Kumo to avoid all risk of being found, the Hatchery was surrounded by a Spawning Pool, Roach Warren and Baneling Nest, it would be his hit and run kinda section of the swarm.

An Ultralisk Cavern had been erected at the 'home site' and in Ame; several were being mass produced so he could strike there when the remnants of Akatsuki no doubt gathered to meet about him knocking off a few of their members.

Speaking of Ultralisks, his first born was called Vergo, he just liked the name for some reason, he'd dubbed it female, while almost all of the swarm had no gender, he'd decided she was a she and that was that. Her Kaiser Blades held the ability to absorb chakra in the air for more cutting power and her hide was littered with projectile spines, a glowing blue Swarm Symbol lay on her forehead, he'd made her eyes green in honor of the young lady at the restaurant, it looked very nice on Vergo, other than that her carapace, like most of the swarm now, had taken a dark blue tint to it, instead of the default brown.

His memories veiled for a moment as he thought of the woman, Konan. She fit her moniker perfectly; she was the picture of beauty a true angel. She was aloof and somewhat cold, but her sharp wit and intelligence were invaluable to Akatsuki, and Nagato or Pein whatever, if he could somehow shift her mind to being as committed to him as she was to Pein than he would have the most perfect Queen he could ask for.

But the idea of Zergifying the woman was somewhat depressing, she was so...perfect, as she was, that's not to say the Zerg are not a picture of perfection themselves, no sir. But if he could minimalize the amount of aesthetic effect the transformation would have on her, it would be best.

Her paper ability was the reason for his worry, it was complex and downright genius, should that be changed to carapace, oh dear. Nothing on the planet would be able to stand in her way, a few ideas for her ability since she could essentially copy explosive notes thousands of times over, were she to do the same with seals, to amplify damage or just block all outgoing chakra, she'd been the ultimate support for any situation.

Oh so many ideas, so little time!

Menma got a buzz, no pun intended from an Overload residing near Takigakure, the Waterfall village, it was perfect to, it would seem Kakuzu and Hidan-senpai were after the Nanabi, a Bijuu holder of such closeness to the Zerg; it tickled his antennae something fierce.

In a good way, do not misinterpret, he was thrilled at the possibility.

With a sharp whistle his Children gathered around, thousands of Zerglings, many riding atop others to be seen by their father, some clinging to trees, the clearing had been excavated rather ruthlessly so it was indeed monolithic in size but that didn't make it any easier to get them all in the same place.

1300 Zerglings, 1000 Roaches, 300 Banelings, 700 Hydralisks, 600 Brutes, 400 Ravens, 300 Overlords, spread across the continent, 60 Ultralisks and 60 Lurkers, he was looking through the Overminds memories a few days ago and stumbled across a unit that went rather unused in the later years of the Swarms wars against the Terrans and the Protoss, odd really it was highly effective.

The only way to hide all of his children was to seal off the entire forest, removing all traces of Chakra to those outside the barrier; it was a giant void-zone essentially. "Where are the Forvice?" The quartet of Zerglings he took with him to deal with Aoi scurried forward, they had gotten bigger, their form slightly similar to the Brutes, but at the same time slightly human as well, they had no tail and instead had rather lanky limbs their faces were still that of a Zergling as were most of the body parts but for all intents and purposes they changed radically, the Forvice were was collective group within the Hivemind, they together had one voice and one independent mind, each bearing the Swarms symbol upon their chests.

"Good you four will be accompanying me to deal with the Akatsuki in Taki, the rest of you I want all forces to spread out over the globe, make sure you are permanently camouflaged, do not stray too far from the Hive though, should you go to the Hatchery near Ame this is also acceptable, 300 of you stay here to protect the home-hive, I will see you in a few days, my children." Several chittering noises were his answers; the Forvice crouched onto their haunches as he flickered into a small flash of blue.

The followed after, bursting into plumes of smoke, the Swarm roared viciously before dispersing.

**Takigakure, Overlord interior.**

Menma appeared inside the Overlord that was observing 'Fu' the Nanabi Jinchuuriki, he didn't know why Akatsuki were on the move so soon but didn't really care too much, best to deal with them sooner rather than later anyway.

Menma idly took notice of how spacious the inside of an Overlord was, easily the size of a small house, it could fit 30 units of Zerg, 60 for Zerglings and Banelings because they're so small.

Menma was ejected from the Overlord via a small opening under his feet, he was followed by the Forvice, his wings burst out and his helmet rose up and covered his face, his eyes glowing a deep Sharingan red underneath, much to his immense joy, he'd only had a small time to play around with the Mangekyo but so far it had revealed the **Ameterasu** ability to him, so he could be patient and wait.

Since it was essentially a second-hand Sharingan that had melded perfectly into his body, it had to be triggered to reveal its secrets, though he could break into the Uchiha compound too, that hadn't actually occurred to him, he thought absently.

As he touched the ground, his children did to, landing silently, he gestured upwards and they took to the trees, "Kakuzu you son of a bitch I need to kill something and sacrifice it to Jashin or he'll be pissed!" Shouted a familiar voice, Menma blended with his surroundings and clasped the hilt of his Lightsaber, it would seem he'd have to kill his fellow immortal, not that hard actually, cut him up, toss him in the pit, done and done.

Kakuzu would be a slight harder, since his body held 5 hearts, each having a masked form and abilities, while his 'thread' could provide him with long and short range fighting styles, troublesome but not overly hard when you had four insatiable killing machines for children.

"Hidan. Shut up. Let's just collect the Nanabi and get out of here." Grunted a rough voice in return, they were coming into view, Menma noted a small cave near the end of the forest pathway, he could see a single being in said cave, a sleeping female, tanned skin, messy tea-green hair, petite figure but seemingly toned well enough, she wore a white and red getup, beyond colour he didn't really note _what_ exactly she was wearing as he simply didn't care to note it.

"**Hmm...I'm awake...holy fuckin' shit what have you done to yourself?**" Yawned a low rumbling voice in the back of his head, Menma could almost smack himself for forgetting about Kurama.

"_I evolved, please be quite I must focus._" Asked Menma, listening to Kakuzu and Hidan with one ear, while keeping the other to 'Fu's' cave.

"**Fair enough, imma just look through your memories.**" Said Kurama, another yawn leaving him.

"_You do that._"

"Hey sorry I'm not some fucking heathen who cares more about money than the beauty and perfection that is Jashin-sama!" Roared Hidan, Menma watched as Fu stirred slightly, turning around onto her side. "Why are we even here!?" He continued.

"HIDAN! Shut up! I don't care about your stupid god!" Roared Kakuzu, ok now she was awake, groggy, but awake, good. "We're here because without Zetsu we don't know if the Jinchuuriki will be moving, so it's in our best interest to collect them while the trails are still semi-warm!" Grated out the ancient nin, but it seemed he was ignored.

"Oh you sonnovabitch! If it weren't for Leader-sama I'd butcher your ass!" Growled Hidan bearing his triple bladed red scythe angrily.

"Yeah whatever I'd like to see you try." Menma took this time to step out, they were within vision distance of the cave, he undid his camo' and chittered, gaining their attention.

"The fuck are you supposed to be?" Asked Hidan, Kakuzu smacked him in irritation, only getting rage from the manic priest.

"I am your enemy, should you wish the harm of the Nanabi Jinchuuriki." Said Menma, igniting his blade and cracking the knuckles in his other hand, "Akatsuki are my prey, welcome to the jungle." With a command his children leapt down, their claws dragging down Kakuzu, whom had half a second to react, one went through his shoulder, one straight through his chest, killing one of his hearts, and the last two struck his thigh.

The ancient Shinobi growled and kicked them all away, Hidan ran at Menma intent on cutting him up, Menma merely ducked under the swing and jabbed sharply to Hidan's kidneys, getting a grunt of pain, before one of his tentacles shot out and struck him in the hip, Hidan came around with another strike only for Menma to sudden appear several feet back, with an unseen smirk he retracted his tentacle.

"You're all kinds of fucked up, I'm going to enjoy sacrificing you to Jashin-sama!" Roared the priest, Menma made no move to acknowledge his words and instead parried the man's strike with his left forearm and struck a clean burning wound across his chest, reaching out sharply Menma grabbed Hidan by the collar of his coat and twisted his arm to fire point blank a barrage of barbs directly into the man's throat, they cut apart his vocal chords making him stumble back clutching his throat, several wheezing noises were made but it effectively silenced the immortal.

"Ahh, pitiful attempts and speech, music to my receptors." Said Menma breathily, with a tug he pulled Hidan's weapon from his hand before spinning midair and cutting right through his chest, bisecting the immortal, with a few more choice strikes Menma removed his arms, and with a hard kick sent Hidan's torso into a tree, several feet from his weapon and his legs.

Menma looked to his Children as they attempted to devour Kakuzu, he looked like he was worse for wear, unfurling his wings Menma flew forward at breakneck speeds and sliced right through the Wind Mask, it decayed on the spot, the Forvice gathered together and launched a small barrage of spikes from their backs at Kakuzu who was forced to dodge, the ancient Shinobi was going through handsigns but Menma made a small gesture and the man's hands lurched forward, whatever he was about to do exploded in his face, killing another one of his hearts.

A quick skim over the memories of the Forvice revealed that Kakuzu had one heart left, good. Menma shot forward once more, his foot burying itself into the man's stomach and sent him upwards, an orb of black chakra swirled into existence on his left hand, white rings around it much like a planets asteroid belt, "**Rasenringu!**" Growled the Hive King, the ball of energy tore right through Kakuzu's stomach, which then exploded his torso, old flesh and black thread fell all over the ground, Menma set himself down, and walked over to the arm that held Kakuzu's ring, plucking it from him before gathering all the pieces together and taking a few steps back.

"An old corpse isn't much use to the Swarm, rest in peace, or pieces as it were, Kakuzu-san. **Ameterasu!**" Roared Menma, his eyes melting into Mangekyo, a four pointed star with small spike-like offshoots along each point, in the middle of each point a larger spike connected to the one directly left, roughly forming a diamond shape.

Black flames spewed forth and covered Kakuzu, he died in agony unending, Menma waited for there to be nothing but ashes, and with it he extinguished the flames, deactivating his blade his helmet receded his breath held a slight pant but otherwise he was fine, he caught these two by surprise, so that made it a million times easier, next time he'd bring Brutalis, give the Forvice a rest.

"Ah...hello, Bug-san?" Asked a female voice, Menma turned his wings folding up and tucking into their armor on his shoulders, he turned to see Fu, "What's going on?" She was afraid, that was good, it paid to be weary of the unknown, Menma smiled gently as he could.

"I am Menma, the Overmind of the Zerg Swarm, those two are Kakuzu and Hidan members of Akatsuki, a group of S-ranked Missing nin who seek to tear the Bijuu from the bodies of the Jinchuuriki, killing them in the process, and resurrect a powerful demon with their combined energies. I made it my own little personal mission to make sure that doesn't happen." Informed Menma, placing a hand over his heart and bowing slightly, with a gesture he sent the Forvice to Hidan's body and they were picked up by the Overlord, taken back to the hive, but not before one of them waddled over and offered him Hidan's ring and scythe, Menma pat the creatures head and accepted the effects.

"That's...quite a lot to take in." Murmured Fu, before a familiar sensation entered her mind.

"**He speaks the truth, Fu-chan. I detect no lies from him; in fact the oddity is that I sense Kurama in him...**" Came the soft and welcomed voice of Chomei, the Nanabi. "**But not the usual rage that Kurama is known for, he seems...lax. And...incomplete, it is an odd sensation, ask him about this.**"

Fu relayed the message and Menma pat his stomach, "Kurama is within me, yes. But it is the weakened chakra soul, he's slowly been gathering his strength over the years, but is still incomplete." Answered Menma, getting an 'Oh' of acknowledgement from Fu.

"May I ask...what you are, Menma-san?" Asked Fu, cautiously, looking up and down his insectile body, she loved bugs, don't get her wrong, and with a big, muscly handsome human-bug guy before her it was a dream come true somewhat, but that didn't make it any less weird of a thing to happen.

"I was once a normal human, roughly a month ago actually, when I came upon an old Hatchery, it was weak and dying, the last hopes of the Overmind went with it, when I offered my chakra to it, the organic construct lashed me in tendrils sapping my energy, and putting me into stasis, a week later I woke up like this, and I'd learnt much inside the cocoon, I learnt of the Zerg, creatures who rely on a Hivemind mentality, and the one great consciousness, the Overmind, now me, I learnt of a new power Psi, with it I can do some interesting things, not a week later is was bringing the Swarm to power and seeking out ways to improve it, the Zerg have this amazing ability you see, they can take all the beneficial traits of another species and work it into their DNA, making them more powerful with each foe they fell." Said Menma, Fu's eyes were wide with wonder and awe; they actually seemed to glitter, which was an unexpected reaction.

"And thus why I have come, Akatsuki are on the move, and it is my duty to stop them from harming my fellow containers to the best of my abilities, so Fu-chan." Menma knelt, placing his hands upon her shoulders and smiling, "Will you come with me, so I may keep you safe?"

Fu thought it over, rather quickly mind you, she hadn't been treated particularly well in Taki, with the exception of Shibuki-sama, but still the kindness of one person cannot sway the hearts of many, she lost her mother to those scum, and every day was reminded of whom, _what_ she was.

Menma could hear the doubts in Fu's mind, her thoughts were quite loud, but he waited patiently for her decision, it came when she hugged him rather fiercely, "Yes! Thank you, Menma-san, no one has ever shown me this kindness." She actually cried a little, Menma allowed himself to feel a small amount of surprise before brushing it away.

"Please, call me Aniki. Fu-chan, all amongst the swarm are family." He said softly, she was too young for him to be sexually interested in her, so he would play the role of her brother, it would no doubt prove to be quite fulfilling.

"Hai, Aniki. Just let me get my stuff, _sniff_, I'll be right back." She said before rushing off into her cave, Menma stood, picking up the weapons and items he'd placed upon the ground before hugging her, sealing Hidan's scythe into his palm, with his Lightsaber, and pocketing the third ring.

He'd have to pay Orochimaru a visit at some point, no doubt Oto would provide him with another Hatchery point.

Maybe he just had a thing for mountains? Who knows.

Another Overlord floated down next to him, the large balloon-like creature almost touching the ground, keeping itself stationary with its several 'mouth tendrils', Menma placed a hand against the Overlord equivalent to the forehead, its two eyes closed, while crinkling upwards into a smile, that was interesting, he didn't know his children could smile, Menma's face lit up, this day was getting better and better, and it wasn't even mid-day yet!

Fu came back a few moments later, he could see she'd jotted out some kind of note to 'Shibuki' before walking back, her awed expression returning, "Owah...What's this?" She asked, tentatively touched the Overlord.

"This is an Overlord, they extend my link to the Swarm all over the planet, so I need not strain myself to issue commands to my children." Informed Menma, "They are excellent scouts and are able to unveil hidden enemies with their thermal and vibration vision." Initially it was just thermal but Menma wasn't stupid enough to let possible robotic enemies get the best of him, so worked in vision that could be used to see the vibrations of sound emanated from a possible threat.

"It is a little odd the first time you ride inside an Overlord so please bare that in mind, Fu-chan." Advised Menma with a small smile as he swept her up and carried her bridal style his wings unfolded once more, the Overlord disconnected from the ground and opened up a decent sized hold in the center of its 'stomach' and with a furious beat of his insectile wings Menma rose into the air and entered.

Fu was amazed at the inside; the 'walls' were completely transparent, as they flew through the clouds, "Sugoi..." She whispered, wonderstruck.

Menma nodded in agreement the idea of floating through the clouds was appealing indeed; he took a moment to plan out his next attack, perhaps Deidara and Sasori? The puppeteer would be easy pickings, using his Psi to disrupt the strings that controlled his toys, Sasori would be an easy kill, and Deidara was quite eccentric and easy to anger, he'd just have to make sure he nullified the young man quickly, perhaps with a few well-placed words, and a little psionic influence, he could confuse him enough that a simple blow to the head could render the Mad Bomber unconscious.

He wasn't some idiot fool who would 'wait until my opponent is strong enough to challenge me' like so many other aspiring world rulers, no. He would play to advantages so he and the Swarm were in as little danger as possible; his children were high in his priorities, and the less of them that had to die the better.

Unless they were his Zetzer's, the Zetsu Zerg cannon fodder beings, Zetzer sounded like a good enough name for them, take a little from both names and bam! New name.

He didn't really care too much about them; they would be even more mindless than the rest of his children, no shred of independent thought among them.

Kinda like a husk, but Zetzer sounded cooler.

"Is that it!?" Asked Fu, bouncing up and down, drawing Menma from his thoughts, they lowered from the clouds into the Forest of Death, were the Hive was bustling with activity.

"Indeed, those small dog-like ones are called Zerglings, the grey ones with many spikes are called Roaches, the serpentine ones are Hydralisks, that goliath over there is a Ultralisk, Vergo her name is, the one with large forearms and a trident tail is called a Brute, that one is named Brutalis. There are a few others but they are no doubt exploring at the moment." Informed Menma, Fu merely put on her glittering smile once more before turning to him and putting on her best puppy-dog-pout.

"Can I go play with them, Aniki?" She whimpered pitifully, Menma rolled his eyes, she needn't do that, he would have said yes anyway, with a nod, the floor of the Overlord opened up, and he caught her mid drop and set her down.

"_My children, this is your new Swarm-Sister, her name is Fu. Treat her as you treat me._" The collective responded with a warm sensation, translated to yes, as Fu went off to play with various Zerglings.

He smiled softly as he walked into the Hive, seeing the Forvice cutting up Hidan's body into more manageable pieces and chucking it in, he wouldn't get much from this, maybe a burst of chakra and some more human DNA for kicks.

Who knows.

Every member brought more power to the Swarm though, every stepping stone until this world was perfect. He would wait, he would plan.

Then he would strike.

**End of Chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this one, we get a taste for Menma's combat personality, and his manipulation of Psi/Force to force his opponents to harm themselves.**

**Fu joins the swarm, she won't be a Queen, but I have a rough idea of her possible Zerg armor should I change her, Nanabi's chakra will benefit the Swarm exponentially, other than that not much else to say.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I always get a kick out of reading them. :)**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**guisniperman: I meant husk in the sense of something that is but a shadow of its former self, not the Husk - with a capital, as for Mass Effect universe, you'll just have to wait and see my friend. :) Thank you for your review and your time.**

**Thank you **_**all**_** for your reviews/favorites/follows and your time it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside to know people enjoy what I produce for them.**

**(In this chapter; Fem-Kimmimaru. Casual talk about rather dark sexual themes. Be warned.) **

**Start. **

Another week had passed, Menma hadn't gotten much word about Akatsuki, he'd been busy working on his other bases, the one in Kumo was focused on rapid deployment and numbers, several thousand Zerglings were in stasis, sealed into a massive storage scroll, they didn't need food, water or air, for the Zerg need none of these things and normally the only nourishment required was some Creep about once a week, and on that same day once a week, but the ones in stasis did not even need that, as their vitals completely shut down, effectively they were all dead until he pulled them out, the first hit of energy would wake them up, they'd kill whatever he'd set them against, eat it and be happy.

Speaking of Zerglings, and segwaying to Banelings he'd developed an idea so his little bomber babies need not die all the time, they could release the bulb of explosive acid and stick it to something, they would be left weaponless for three days until a new one would have fully grown back, but it kept his children alive, so he immediately set to work on making this idea a reality.

Other than that with Fu and Nanabi freely offering the Bijuu's chakra Menma took this advantage, his children gained even more strength, the production of his army shot through the roof once more, with Nanabi's close symbolic connection to the Zerg, a mostly insectile race while the Bijuu itself was a giant insect, the speed of evolution in all fronts was increased.

His children were happy; he could feel as such, around Fu, and by extension Nanabi. The young girl was a bubble of joy that the Zerg wished to be around always, Menma too was happy with this development, so he left Fu at the 'home-hive' in TG44 while he checked on the others Hives via Nydus Canal.

The one in Ame was slowly bulking out the heavy troops, Kha'zix was here at the moment as he'd finished his little job off, the civilian council was dead and gone each assassination was more gory and bloody than the last, Menma was given sweet euphoria as he watched through his sons eyes, watching as the life faded from the eyes of each pitiful human that tore him away from his family.

But that would be irrelevant, as soon as Akatsuki was dealt with he'd approach Minato as the leader of the Swarm, offer up an alliance, drop the bomb of whom he was, should he say yes, Konoha would have no enemy in him, should he say no he may be forced to destroy it one day.

He would present the same option to Kumo, in good faith towards their Jinchuuriki, but not Iwa, as a child he'd almost been slain by an Iwa group of Shinobi, such grudges should be forgotten as they were unbecoming of an Overmind, but he'd already freed himself on one grudge, why not go for two?

Kiri would be easy, he'd just pick the side that gave him the highest yield of special DNA before he'd send in his children to tear shit up.

OH! GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!

He'd siphoned through enough of the Overminds memories to tap into an absorbed Protoss High Templar, the Psi Storm was now within his arsenal! Along with the melding ability to create Archons, but his clones tended to that he wanted no part of it, tapping into the Protoss allowed for him to revolutionize several new segments of DNA.

His right arm for instance, now held an eject-able blade of solid Psionic energies, it was a dark electric blue instead of the Dark Templar green, which was initially a little disappointing but he cared not after extending it enough to slice through 10 trees. To house this new weapon his right arm's armor had to be changed it was layered and smoothed out, his entire right arm was coated in heavier armor so it didn't look out of place, a small gap rap at the end, roughly 2 inches above his knuckles, where he could eject the blade safely.

His helmet had also changed a little, he'd placed four mini-Kaiser blades in a way that looked like horns to the sides of his helmet, they folded out and in so he could still have it down when out of combat, the blades faced forward so if he headbutt someone not only would their skull cave in it would be torn apart via horrifyingly sharp blades of organic material.

Happiness for all!

That was pretty much it for him, the Swarm hadn't really done much other than expansion over the past week so he used roughly 100 Shadow Clones to begin learning various ways to control Mokuton. 100 was his limit in terms of Shadow Clones, so it would do well to expand his reserves quite a lot.

"**So...What's the plan Stan?**" asked Kurama abruptly the insectile armored male almost tripped over a Zergling in shock as the voice spoke Kurama had been incredibly silent for the past week, not once speaking.

"_Jashin preserve my soul, man! What the fuck have you been so silent for?_" Growled Menma in return, before returning to his scouting around various points of interest of Ame that he could use for the invasion, while simultaneously trying to find out where Itachi and Kisame were, though he did send an Overlord out to Suna earlier in the week to watch over Gaara, if Akatsuki was moving now he would watch their movements, the same could be said for the two Overlords that had found Roshi and Han, the Yonbi and Gobi hosts.

He hadn't contacted them he was far too busy with attempting to get their locations first, that and working with Mokuton enough to restrain those who would not come willingly, as he refused to compromise the safety of his future home-world.

Then he would sire a Leviathan, a space faring Zerg place half of his children and seek out possible remaining Xel'naga artifacts or possible remaining Protoss and Terran forces, they would be placed into the swarm.

Mainly because he _really_ wanted one of those Gauss Sniper Rifles that the Ghosts used, they seemed amazingly awesome. He was curious as to what happened after the Overmind was betrayed by Sarah Kerrigan, after it landed upon the Elemental Nations, he really needed to name the planet because 'earth' seemed to already be taken, a few questions he wished for answers too, as the memories the Overmind left just before landing on the nations seemed to, blank, void even. Like they weren't there, like one moment it was in power and the next it was here.

Odd really.

"**Well you've been so busy internally monologueing and looking after your...children, I really just didn't have anything to offer conversation wise.**" Said Kurama, sighing and shrugging helplessly.

"_Very well._" Replied Menma, shortly.

He idly fiddled with the strap that held the scroll to his back, the scroll that carried the 'emergency swarm' of Zerglings, a few drones were tossed in in case something should happen but it was mostly the tiny terrors.

"**This is the part where you say 'Gee Kurama, sorry for being so preoccupied to spare five minutes to talk to you, I wasn't purposely trying to be a neglectful asshole'.**" Quipped the Bijuu, Menma grunted.

"_What do you want to talk about, Kurama?_" Asked Menma, trying to humor the beast.

"**I wanna know what you're gonna do after you take over the world.**" Said Kurama, he was acutely aware he didn't say 'if' but that was because these fuckers just kept growing, they'd already started to come out of the woodworks, around the Nations, as Menma seemed to be losing his patience for silence quite rapidly. Nothing major, just small ambushes along a few choice roads around the continent.

"_I'm going to create a Leviathan, basically a massive space-faring Zerg that can travel at speeds that surpass light-speed and head towards the Koprulu system, to see if I can acquire any Xel'naga artifacts, while simultaneously colonizing the worlds around the Nations._" Said Menma with a shrug.

"**I hope there are some other things for us to fight, Kami it would be boring as fuck if there wasn't.**" Grumbled Kurama, Menma could only agree at this statement, it was indeed true, if he was to go out and find he was alone in the galaxy, he would be sorely disappointed.

"_It would be a great disappointment__._" Agreed Menma.

"**Disappointment? More like a bloody travesty! These humans are too weak to even stop your smallest children how the hell are we going to be entertained with **_**nothing**_** else to fight?**" Exclaimed Kurama.

"_We shall cross that bridge when we come to it._"

"**Normal segway here, when are you gonna start getting laid?**" Asked Kurama, normally where the Bijuu to ask either one of his previous containers they would splutter incoherently before telling him off.

But Menma was never normal, nor was he any more so now.

"_Well, Konan shall become my Queen, but I will take several concubines, because quite frankly I'm almost dying here._" Said Menma with a grimace, the increased deployment of hormones and pheromones in his system were sending him a little stir crazy, "_I've heard and seen via Overlord the leader of the Rebels in Kirigakure is quite attractive, but her bloodline makes her more valuable as a corpse than a, forgive the terminology, cock-sleeve._" Kurama burst into a fit of laughter at the blasé way he had of speaking about such things, "_So I've developed a new process, simply put it will recreate any being whom has been put into the Core to their original form, and as I made this with sex in mind, the women will be able to 'take it' without having fatal injuries tear apart their insides._" Menma finished with a metal image of the process so Kurama could view it.

"**Holy shit, since when did you get so scary intelligent when it came to carnal desire? This looks really complex, even I'm having trouble understanding it all...And this is just for sex, imagine WMD's.**" Complimented Kurama, he was a little blown away at the answer to the question.

"_Yes well, I may be the Overmind, but I'm still male and I'm getting blue-balls._" Said Menma, his same straight-faced semi-serious way of speaking that he seemed to develop after Zergifying, Kurama once more let loose a few chuckles.

"**Tsk, tsk. What **_**would**_** your mother say?**" Goaded the Bijuu.

"_Something along the lines of 'Ravenous Pervert' and then attempt to 'knock some sense' into me much like she does Jiraiya, or any male whom is deemed perverse. The women of this world still confuse me._"

"**You think human women are weird? You try Matabi! That cat is fuckin' crazy, I mean yeah, it was **_**awesome**_** sex but wow did she get bad mood swings. This one time we-**" Menma cut off the connection there; he really didn't wish to hear about his friends exploits with the Nibi.

**Kusagakure.**

"I've decided." Said Menma, abruptly, Fu turned to her Aniki, as she sat atop Vergo the Ultralisk.

"What's that Aniki?" Asked the greenette, even Vergo was curious, if the small tilt of her head was anything to go by.

"We will attack Otogakure and destroy it, then take Orochimaru's head as a sign of good-will to Konoha, also should we free the test subjects we gain loyal followers." Said Menma, Fu smiled widely before shivering at the mental image of Orochimaru.

"Do...Do I have to come?" She asked softly, she _was_ only 13 years old, the prospect of full blown war was scary to her, Jinchuuriki or not. Menma shook his head.

"Not if you do not wish as such. I would never force you into conflict, Fu-chan. As I said I wish to protect you. If you do not feel confident enough to go into a war, I will not make you." Fu smiled gratefully at her Aniki and slid off Vergo to hug his waist, Menma pat her head with his left hand.

"I'll have an Overlord take you back to the Hive, this shouldn't take more than a few days at most, maybe a few hours to mobilize everyone to Rice Country then about a day to steamroll through." Thought Menma aloud, tapping his chin in thought, the sound of hard carapace and razor sharp claws clinking together drew Fu's attention she giggled a slight at the expression upon his face.

"Aniki, before I got back can I...ask you something?" At Menma's nod she fiddled with her fingers and drew circles in the grass with her shoe, "Would I maybe...be able to be like you?" She asked, looking up at him, hopeful orange eyes sparkling at the Overmind.

Menma smiled widely, his fanged teeth glinting slightly, "Yes of course, Fu-chan! Though I'm sorry to say I can't make you an Overmind but perhaps a Cerebrate? You could control your own little section of the swarm." Fu nodded quickly and excitedly, "Oh so many possibilities! With Nanabi's chakra you could no doubt have quite the advantage compared to others, the process would no doubt be faster for you, and perhaps even the results would be better...When I get back to the Hive we'll discuss it in detail, Okay?" Fu nodded quickly once more hugging his waist before being lifted up into the Overlord and taken off to Home Hive.

"_This is your father, all Members of the Swarm converge on my position. Leave minimal amounts to defend the Hives, we require full strength, get to me as soon as you are able._" The response was a burst of heat in his chest, an affirmative, looking into his mind's eye he could see all across the Nations Zerg were rushing to his position.

"Vergo, onward!" He bellowed as the Ultralisk roared loudly and followed her master, Kusa was right next to Rice Country, and Rice Country was between Fire Country and Lightning Country, the Swarm could attack from two sides, effectively caging Orochimaru's escape.

He summoned the Forvice as they immediately fell into step and ran with him and Vergo, the Ultralisk having surpassingly amounts of speed, he barely had to hold back whilst running, flying was a whole 'nother story.

He could _feel_ the Swarm charging to his position, it would take no more than 30 minutes for them to reach him, and it would take him 10 minutes to reach Oto, Jashin bless your informative brain Zetsu.

**Otogakure**

Orochimaru was not a happy man, it would seem that his plan for the perfect body, one Sasuke Uchiha, had gone awry, he'd had several of his minions go out and retrieve the Sound Five so that he could aptly punish them, then again, they all looked like shit frankly, Tayuya's legs were crushed, so her punishment was to recover from it with no pain meds, Jirobu's heart was crushed so he just wanted the body for that, as the Chakra Draining ability the male had was quite useful.

Kidomaru's Tenketsu were sealed, giving the impression of death due to sheer amount, so that wasn't so hard to fix, he then had several of the weaker members of his military beat the boy as he was bound for failure.

Sakon and Ukon had almost fatal injuries, they were 'lucky' to have survived the encounter, after healing them up Orochimaru gave them the same punishment and Kidomaru.

Now, you may be wondering why Orochimaru, sadistic psychopath that he was, let them live at all, well they were useful, and object of use must be tempered and wielded correctly, he knew these fools would fail, especially with Menma Uzumaki on the retrieval team, thorn in the side that boy, so he expected them to lose.

They were being punished because they met expectations, not surpassed it, thus why the punishments were 'light'.

Kimmiko's corpse was brought back because of the Kaguya Bloodline, the Dead Bone Pulse, yet another beautiful creation of nature he wished to bend and twist to his will.

Orochimaru sat in his throne room, rather cross at the world. He'd had to take another body to fix his damned arms, and it was all for naught, no Sasuke, no Sharingan, nothing to show for his efforts.

Though there was the rather twisted joy he got from hearing of the banishment Menma was forced to bear, that lightened his mood considerably. Though now he had to think of another way to get the Sharingan, perhaps he shouldn't have made that arm for Danzo, and instead kept the DNA and the eyes for himself.

It would have made more sense, it was a moment of foolishness he will regret.

"Orochimaru-sama..." Said a meek voice, the Hebi Sannin looked up from his musings and grumpiness to the sight of a Jounin, terrified as they usually were. "There are massive energy signatures closing in rapidly around Otogakure, sir...We believe an invasion force is coming..." Informed the man, before bowing his head and quickly fleeing the room.

Orochimaru blinked rapidly, owlishly, that shouldn't be possible, and there was none who knew of his village, his eyes fell upon the wooden hand that sat a few paces away from his throne, on it was the Akatsuki ring he'd taken with his departure.

"_Shit..._" Thought Orochimaru.

**Otogakure, Surroundings.**

All around the village, just outside the perimeter, uncountable numbers of horrifying beasts, still as statues, surrounded the village, Menma stood at the front of the Swarm, his helmet up, the Kaiser blades folding to an X shaped across the middle of his helmet, between his eyes. His wings out and flickering at impossible speeds at random moments.

Under his helmet his eyes were closed, the hollow darkness of the eyeholes making all those who viewed them terrified, "_FOUND YOU!_" His eyes snapped open glowing with the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Are you ready my children!?" Roared Menma, all around Oto screeches, roars, groans and screams rang out in response, the Ninja within Otogakure all felt pure and unadulterated terror, Menma's Lightsaber flickered to life, his heavily armor arm raising as he pointed it forward, "_**ZERG RUSH!**_" He ordered, and there was only one word to describe it.

Slaughter.

Pure chaos and terror raged through Oto, Menma flew upward above it all his left arm sparking with Psionic power, just before his children reached the center of the village he released it, touching the air a vortex opened up, the power of the Psi Storm raged as lightning rose from the earth and downwards from the vortex, all organic matter trapped within the storm slowly melted to death, human head exploded, as his children were to reach it he withdrew the storm, the strain giving him the pleasurable sense of an increase to his power overall.

His Roaches were burrowing into the ground, directly to Orochimaru's signature, he dove into it after them, spinning like a whirling drill of red and blue death, his thanks idly went towards his Roach swarm, because without them, this would have been a total bitch to do.

Soon they entered the chamber of Orochimaru, he was glad all things were going so fast, and that his 'Long Distance Mental Suggestion' technique worked, as no creature no matter how willful or strong, is immune to the power of mental suggestion, Orochimaru stayed in his throne like a good little boy, and Menma crashed through his ceiling.

Roaches circled around the room, around their father, Orochimaru was dazed, he couldn't think straight, god all this revenge was giving the Hive King a hard on, with a mental command the Roaches fired their acidic venom at the Snake Sannin, his body was coated and his skin rapidly decaying, though what came out was a surprise indeed, Menma's new foe was an 8 headed snake, were it not his foe he would immediately welcome it into the Swarm out of sheer possibilities.

The ground rumbled and groaned as it attempted to hold in the white snake, but instead it gave way, a massive hole was torn, due to the weakened integrity from the battle above and the barrowing of both Menma and the Roaches, the now-crater was their battlefield, Zerg swarmed around the 8 headed serpent, clipping at its body, tearing its flesh then devouring it, Menma didn't even have to exert effort it was so easy, Orochimaru's new body must have been exceptionally weak.

The snake attempted to spew venom at them, but their carapace, along with just being immune to all poisons and venoms, made the damage infinitesimal. "_Drop the BANE-BOMBS!"_ Menma mentally commanded, a small flicker of EXTREME MADNESS entering his mental voice, he found it funny, as did Kurama if the random giggles that came from the Bijuu were anything to say.

Orochimaru's serpentine form wailed and screamed as the acid burnt his flesh as the orbs of acidic _DEATH_ rained from the sky, Ravens flying around, holding Banelings in their talons as they deployed the sacks on their backs.

Orochimaru screamed in agony his Octo-numeric heads swaying and wailing harshly, Menma's saber was on his 'belt' as his hands flew through various patterns, "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" All of the Zerg swarm Immediately burrowed or flew out of range of the massive torrent of white hot flames that swept across Orochimaru's body, all wounds were cauterized and refused to heal, his skin was rapidly discoloring, turning a rotten black colour as his scales burnt away, Menma's lungs kept taking air from his neck, a small addition he'd made for just such an occasion, as the torrent of flames seemed endless.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, which was actually just 3 minutes, the flames ended and Orochimaru fell to the ground, dead as a doornail. His children rose from the ground and began to devour Orochimaru's corpse, Menma unraveled the scroll on his back, thousands of Zerglings poured out and began feasting as they 'rebooted' from their stasis.

Menma nodded, the body rapidly disappearing as he turned on his heel and began to navigate the labarynthian tunnels of the base. Shortly he found the 'holding pens' several malnourished humans rested in these chambers, chained to the walls, or just dead on the ground from sheer exhaustion, they all appeared worse for wear.

"Tell me humans..." Began Menma, his voice carrying the same rolling rasp, yet with his helmet up it seemed more steely **(1)**. "...Do you wish to live? For I can free you, or if you so desire, I can put you all out of your misery." Said the Hive King, several pleads for death rang out, Menma wanted to say he would be sorry for them, but he was giving them mercy, and the Overmind, no matter how clinically precise was never above mercy for the weak.

He let them out of their cages, destroyed their shackles, "Do any among you have Bloodlines, worry not, it is mere curiosity..." A middle aged man, heavily scarred around the chest and arms, nodded. "What is it?"

"I-I-I'm a holder of the Hyouton Bloodline." Menma nodded and mentally began a list.

Another stepped forward, a woman, "I'm an Aburame, from Konoha."

"I have the Boil Release..." Mumbled a woman with auburn hair.

"I have the Steel Release..." Said a man with dark skin, shaggy silver hair and heavy bags under his eyes.

"And you all wish to die?" Asked Menma, they nodded as one, no doubt the experimentation was horrifying. "What of the rest of you?" Several huddled together, unsure, thankful and yet terrified at the same time. "I can provide passage out of here, should you wish it." They hesitantly, nodded.

"B-bug-san...what are you?" Squeaked out a child's voice, a scared little girl, hiding behind and old man.

"I am the Overmind, not far from here are my children, the Zerg. They will not harm you, but their appearances will no doubt scare you. Fear not." Said Menma a mental command later and a Zergling came in, "Follow him, he'll take you to the rest." The Zergling barked and wagged its tail, something the humans found oddly dog-like the little girl giggled as it licked her hand, he'd had to put that in, the Zerglings were the easiest of his children for people to trust, what with their fondness of hounds, and it seemed this one was brilliant at taking to it.

Good show indeed.

The crowd left, leaving the five who wanted a merciful release, a segment of carapace above Menma's right hand slid open, as a blue blade roughly 2 feet in length fizzled to life, "I must ask once more, are you certain?" Asked Menma.

They all nodded, the Aburame woman was in tears, tears of relief, of freedom from their torture. "May you rest in peace." Said Menma before in one swing decapitated them all; in the same motion he unraveled the scroll and sealed their bodies inside.

"_Mercy is rewarded, it seems. They will be a boon to the Hive. My children will grow to unprecedented levels. I cannot wait._" Obviously the Ninjutsu orientated bloodlines he would keep for himself, as most of his children, minus Vergo, Vares, Brutalis and the Forvice cannot use chakra so it would be useless to the rest of them.

The Steel Release would conjure up impenetrable armor to the user, depending on how much chakra was used of course, the Boil Release he could literally melt faces with, Hyouton was a biggy because he could use ice to possible freeze the blood in his enemy's veins, and of course preserve bodies so they could go into the Core.

He wasn't really sure _what_ to do with the Aburame bloodline, mostly due to the fact that it revolved around having bugs in your body and using them for Ninjutsu, Recon and other such things, he had an _army_ of 'bugs' at his beck and call, who knows maybe one of his future Cerebrates would want it, maybe Fu would want it.

Those were thoughts for another time, he had a redhead and a busty white haired bone-wielding sociopath to catch, he could feel them within the base, and Kimmiko was hot, easy as that, Tayuya...he would work on it.

Sexual Warlord/Overmind/King of the Swarm HOOO!

**End of Chapter.**

**(1) Imagine it like a Turian's voice, that's what I was going for.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, eventually there will be some mildly smutty goodness blended into a couple of chapters here and there, it won't dictate the entire story but just letting you know ahead of time.**

**Sorry if the 'fight' with Orochimaru wasn't to your liking, I'm just trying to show how god-damn powerful the Swarm is, and in turn, Menma.**

**That's all for now, tune in next time.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Undeen, you sir are a saint. I was honestly approaching a patch of writers block and after I read your review, **_**poof!**_** off it bloody went. I had no idea what to do with the Aburame bloodline, and I'll be honest I forgot about the Kikaichu so thank you once again.**

**The differentiation in Queens is a really good idea, one that I will use happily. So thank you very much for your review and your assistance.**

**Coduss: It really depends on the woman, take Mei for instance, the answer is no feelings. Since he will seek her out for purely carnal desires, though there are a few, maybe like 2, whom will gain his attention propperly.**

**Not much to say news wise, as I churn these out pretty easily, the Mass Effect blend is still a decent jump away so don't get **_**too**_** excited yet kiddies. I'll be tossing in little tidbits of the others (LoL and SW) soon.**

**Kog'maw will not be making an appearance though, sorry. Not really a fan. Cho'gath will soon though, when I figure out how the hell to describe it.**

She was like a doll.

A broken doll mind you.

But a doll nonetheless.

Menma had found the 'medical ward' of the labyrinth, Tayuya was in the corner of the room, almost in tears due to the sheer amount of pain she was in, a quick scan of her body revealed her bones were basically dust from the thigh down, so he knocked her out and sent her away to the Overlords with Brutalis, whom so kindly decided he was to carry the female.

But the redhead did not have his attention at the moment.

No.

It was Kimmiko, last of the Kaguya; her angelic face was still as it was before.

_Menma rushed forward, the beauty albino spun around his strike and attempted to run him through only for him to slid down and deliver a powerful blow to her right kidney, she grit her teeth in pain as the disease wracked her body with a cough once more._

_"You're in no shape to fight..." Commented the Uzumaki, rather softly, he found himself unwanting to bring harm upon this girl, but had to do so, survival and all._

_"You know nothing of me..." Said the girl, her soft and low tone showing anger, a bone blade emerged from her shoulder as she attempted to slice him into pieces, he merely avoided all the strikes, an orb of black chakra forming._

_"Forgive me, I did not wish to harm a broken angel." He thrust it forward and lowly intoned the name, "__**Rasenringu**__." She was blown back her stomach horribly scarred, and even though it was powered down, it was enough._

_Enough to slay the broken angel._

Menma's eyes flickered open, he was unaware that he'd closed them, his fingers ran over the scarred tissue across Kimmiko's stomach for some reason Orochimaru seemed it fit to mar her beauty by leaving her unclothed, several dirty hand marks were across her breasts and crotch, for some reason the idea of any taking advantage of her body in such a way, enraged him.

She was right, he did not know her, but two warriors learnt a lot about each other when they do battle, she was one who _truly_ believed in Orochimaru, that he was a just being. And that sickened him, how her mind was warped by the monstrosity she was cripplingly ill and yet he sent her out to fight.

Foolish.

None of that mattered now though, as he unraveled the scroll on the bench next to her, and set her body upon it, looping a small lock of white hair around his clawed finger he noticed the stark difference between the two, it was his first moment of realization, to be honest.

That he was a _Zerg_. Some would no doubt run at the sight of him, cower into corners, hide their children, it seemed the Overmind would walk a path of solitude, that was fine with him, to be honest, he wasn't much of a social butterfly anyway, still the revelation was something he probably needed, besides, he'd have his Cerebrates as company so that was welcomed, and Fu would be exuberant enough to keep his spirits high should he ever go into one of his moods.

And then there was Anko, whether she wished to join his family or not she would be around.

"**I'm waiting for you to realize you let your kids eat Orochimaru's body, and didn't in fact get his head.**"

**Everywhere.**

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

**Kumo**

"What the hell was that?" Asked a blonde haired woman, her hair done into a long braid, she had pale skin and sea-green eyes, a muscular dark skinned man shrugged not far from her.

"Who could know, yo?" He rapped; Yugito growled and kicked him in the head.

"STOP RAPPING!"

**Iwa**

Onoiki almost had a heart attack, while Kurotsuchi, his black haired, black eyed, fair skinned granddaughter grinned mockingly at him, "Oh Gramps, looks like you should probably step down, hmm?" She asked goadingly.

Onoiki merely grumbled something unintelligible.

**Kiri**

Yugara twitched at the noise, in a rare moment of clarity he looked up a little wonderstruck, "Whoever you are, I hope you can free me..._FUCKING BLOODLINE SCUM YOUR MOTHER WAS A HAMSTER AND YOU FATHER WAS A BLENDER!_"

There it went.

**With Menma**

Kurama was laughing, shedding actual tears of mirth at his friend's predicament Menma was bashing his head against the wall, or through it as it were, "**You scatter brained dumbass HAHAHA!**" Bellowed Kurama rolling on the floor of his cage.

Menma knew he shouldn't blame others for his own failures, but Kurama was _asking_ for it. "_It's time for the pink kittens and grabby children Kurama..._" He said ominously, the screams of girlish terror.

Sufficiently sated with his vengeance Menma rolled his scroll back up and slid it over his shoulder sending one more pulse over Oto he was sufficiently pleased that nothing was left that he may want, but nevertheless he summoned five clones with the intent of scouring the place for anything he may have not 'seen'.

In a flash of dark blue he vanished, his children already leaving, their stampeding leveled what was left, he would give it some time before he sent a detachment to make a nest there.

**TG44.**

Menma flickered into existence just outside of his Hive Fu was napping with a Zergling in her arms against the Spawning Pool, it was rather cute. The 'door' slid open as he walked in, unrolling the scroll and simultaneously dropping four corpses into the core, he decided what he'd do with the DNA later, he caught Kimmiko's cold body in his arms and lowered her in, the acidic waters did nothing to him, as it was recognized as Zerg, and therefore unusable, he sat in the pool, as her body was broken down, he knew not as to _why_ he was being so finicky about who her body left the mortal plane, but it is what it is.

Odd and Bloodthirsty where two ways to describe the Uzumaki before his transformation, add on a good dose of possessiveness and greed from being the Overmind, he would no doubt experience more bouts of strange in the future.

With a small command he immediately called for his first Queen, the creature shuffled into the Hive without any objection, before he stuck his Lightsaber through its body and tore it apart, it was time for his first _new_ Queen, Konan would be the template for the others, they would no doubt change from Hive to Hive as they absorbed different things, and if this wasn't a default prerogative he'd make it so.

It could be like a little competition, well not really that sounded a bit chauvinistic, but then again he'd come up with an entire way to sate his libido through some form of sexy-puppetry so he _really_ couldn't talk much, it could be like instead of wearing clothes they would change their forms a bit, eye colour, hair colour, body shape and such.

Eats a redhead, has red hair.

Eats a blue eyed person, gets blue eyes.

That would be the basic idea.

He'd work more on the finer details later, for now he was content to watch a Larvae crawl in, he plucked it from the ground and summoned up a large casing of tendrils to smother it, a cocoon slowly formed as the membrane thinned out, "_Kimmiko, I did not know you. But I will._" He wouldn't give her Psionic powers, like the Overmind did Kerrigan, foolish mistake that, no he'd leave her body almost completely the same, possibly a little discoloration in the skin but that was unavoidable, basically he was just rebuilding her, using the 'memory core', an easy way of explaining how in the hell he could pull the entire life of memories from the Hive's 'data banks' and slam it into anything he so desired, she gave up when she was broken down.

The Kaguya Bloodline would remain inside the Swarm, and in her, this way he got his new Queen and he got his Bloodline, the DNA marker was already registered the second she went in so he lost nothing from doing this.

It would take about a day for her body to fully form, he had to use a base to start it off, so why not a Larva, was his logic, now came getting Fu into it.

He'd already guessed that Nanabi would influence it greatly, so he'd just do the basic 'upgrade' and then go from there. He created a clone and sent it to collect her.

Today would be a good day to reveal himself to Konoha, he had nothing else going on, no Akatsuki sightings, oddly enough, his children were still making their way to their Hives, or here, so they were technically busy, he had to wait for them to get back before making his 'Hydra-Hydralisk' because honestly the name 'Hydralisk' is incredibly misleading, he expected more than one head, and he was _lied to!_

Well, ok expected may be the wrong word, he _hoped_ it would have more than one head, for the sake of sticking with mythology and the Hydra. So he'd use Orochimaru's 8-head snake...thing, DNA and BAM, new Zerg.

More than likely it would spit the same kind of acidic mucus as Roaches, maybe a little fire for spice? OH! Maybe each head could use something different, _yeeeeees_.

GENIUS!

The clone tapped him on the shoulder a napping Fu in its hands, he accepted the girl as his glone simply ceased to exist, a benefit of mastering the **Kage Bushin**, no smoke, no noise. Just result.

He jostled Fu a little as she yawed and stretched out in his arms, much to his mirth, she pat the side of his face, "Good morning, Aniki...how'd it go?" She asked, yawning once more and looking around.

"It went perfectly, Fu-chan, I collected a few more Bloodlines, and soon I'll have a Queen for the Home-Hive." He said gesturing with his shoulder in the gestating cocoon's direction. "But enough of that are you mentally prepared for the transformation?" Asked Menma as he set her down.

Fu nodded exuberantly and bounced a little, "Very good, now what I'm going to do is put your through the basic process, as a Cerebrate you'll have minor control over the swarm, and with practice you will be able to expand it, now to sate my own paranoia I'm going to make it so betrayal never crosses your mind, are you ok with that?" Fu nodded seriously, and understanding flashed in her orange eyes. "Good, now...With the basic change you'll get all information about the Zerg, so you can come back in here, and upgrade at any time you like, Nanabi will no doubt influence the initial change anyway, once more. Are you ready?"

"Hai, Aniki...And thank you, for giving me a family. I won't let you down." She saluted him and he smiled tussling her hair getting a grin and a small blush for his affection.

"I know you never will, Fu-chan." With that he removed his hand from her and made a small 'rise' gesture tendrils slowly wrapped around her legs, Fu crouched down to help it along and was quickly engulfed by the dark purple fleshy substance, once more it thinned out and revealed her to be still conscious inside the cocoon, the same breathing tube came down around her mouth and nose as it filled with green liquid.

"Good luck, Fu-chan!" He shouted, she winked and gave a thumbs up before quickly falling asleep.

"**Well that went well...**" Said Kurama.

"_What, you expected her to be harmed?_" Asked Menma a little taken back by his companions comment.

"**Huh? Oh, no not that. I was talking about those fuckin demons you unleashed upon me. I murderized them all. Good times were had by all I assure you. As for Nanabi's container. I'm actually a little excited to see what happens.**" Admitted Kurama, tapping his chin in thought.

"_I am too. But that is irrelevant for now, one moment. __**Kha'zix, return to the Home-Hive.**__ Sorry about that, gotta broadcast to my kid, make sure Fu and Kimmiko aren't harmed while I'm away._"

"**Fair enough, though gotta say your insides are raging something fierce, I mean damn son so much sexual tension, much more and you'll pop like a little teenage balloon****.**" Goaded Kurama with a grin.

"_Aaaaand I'm gone._" And with that the connection was cut, he left the Hive and was confronted with the sight of Vergo, he smiled and reached up to pat her head, the Ultralisk set herself down, much like a horse would, and leant into the affection.

"Hell my dear, you got home quickly." He said softly, smiling gently, he couldn't help it, being around his children was like being around Natsuki, he just got all gooey and mushy. He idly took a moment to feel pity for the previous Overmind, it never got to experience the attachment he had with his children, the poor creature was too entrenched in its own ways that it couldn't appreciate the beauty it had before it.

Foolish really.

A small chittering alerted his eyes down, he saw a Roach holding some kind of triangular prism, it was decorated in red carvings and looked to be made of marble, how nifty.

DAMN IT!

"Thank you very much." He said taking the object and rubbing the top of the Roaches head, it clicked happily before burrowing into the ground. "Oh damn it I didn't ask where he got it..." Cursed the Hive King, he closed his eyes and flicked through the creatures memories, apparently there was a large enclave of some kind near the edge of Wave, it and a few others had found it mostly decayed, and sensed some kind of energy emanating from this object, he too could sense it now that he took a moment, eventually they dug it out and brought it to him.

He would have to reward them, maybe giving them a humanoid shape like he'd, technically indirectly, with the Forvice? That would be an apt reward; they could wear their main carapace section as little helmets, OH! They could be like children, acid spitting children who are _really_ good at digging.

Just imagining that made the Overmind involuntarily gush.

"**I would like to point out you didn't just use the Queen's body to create a new form for the Kaguya woman, instead you used a Larva, so it has to evolve into a Queen and then take her form. Nice job genius.**"

GOD DAMN IT!

"**Scaaaater braaaain~**." Chimed Kurama, Menma growled, honestly this was getting embarrassing, but it was unavoidable, with his constant micro-managing the Swarm he was thinking so much at once small details would slip past him, that was his story and he was _sticking to it!_

Menma's eyes fell once more, to the object in his hands, idly rolling it between his fingers, it was quite large, for what he assumed to be a small monument of some kind, maybe an idol, it exuded a sort of...sickly, yes perhaps that was an apt word, sickly power.

Not that power had a shape or relation to any kind of human design, no it was just a way to describe the feeling he got as he held it, it did in fact make him feel a little ill, and the power was strong, thick and dense. But it was sickly; it held a certain wrongness to it, yet strangely similar to his own psionic power.

His curiosity got the better of him, scrolls worked with chakra, why wouldn't this prism work with psi? Who knows what it might have inside, and information is power, books are power written down, and this thing may have some sort of similar situation.

A small flux of psi left his being, traveling up his arm and into the prism, it flickered to life, the red engravings glowing a bloody colour, and a form flickered up, projected, a hologram in fact, it was of what he assumed to be a man, wearing heavy robes, armor over his chest, arms and assumedly legs, with a flat metal mask over his face, a T-shaped visor at his eyes.

"_Who calls upon the power of Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith?_" Asked the small projected man, Menma's ears twitched in curiosity, as he gazed down at the man, "_Tell me, young man what are you? You exude power like I have not seen before._" Said the man, his tone was pleased, slightly joyful even.

"I am Menma the Overmind of the Zerg Swarm upon the planet of Elna, what is a Sith?" Asked the Hive King, if this man was polite at first glance, gleeful even, it would be worthy of him to show politeness in return, twas only right.

"_I could ask the same 'What is a Zerg'. But you asked first so you get your answer, a Sith is a user of the Dark Side of the Force, one who has thrown off the shackles placed upon oneself by the Jedi, one who follows the teachings of the past. We command the Force in ways unimaginable by others. Personally I am an extremely powerful Sith, as I commend them all._" Informed Revan, his back straightened a little more as he crossed his arms behind his back.

"How intriguing. I admit I've never heard of such things as 'Sith' or 'Jedi' before this. What happened to your empire?" Asked the Hive King curiously.

"_Well it no doubt fell; to be honest the old Sith teachers were a little odd, 'kill your master and you will take his place' blah blah blah._" Slowly Revan's tone slipped and his stance slackened he exuded an air of easiness and relaxation. "_Oddly though I cannot sense the Force around this planet, only you, like a beacon of energy. How did you come upon it?_" Asked Revan.

"Well I don't have this 'force' I have Psi, Psionic Powers, all of the Zerg share it, it is how I communicate with and command them, though only I have any real use for it, my children, not so much."

"_So you know nothing of the Force, the Sith, the Jedi...What about Lightsabers?_" Menma blinked slowly before reaching to his hip and igniting his blade, "_See! How can you have that and yet not know of the Force? The Lightsaber is the 'calling card' of all Force Users._"

"This was a gift from the God of Slaughter, Jashin-sama. As a reward for being one of his favored, no other such weapon exists on the planet, well except for the Raijin but that's chakra based not a blade of plasma."

"_I think we are going to need to talk about this, in detail at some point. There are so many similarities and yet massive differences._" Said Revan, rubbing the forehead of his visor.

"Indeed, but I have one thing I must do today, are you able to still speak with me if I am not pushing energy into the Holocron?" He hoped he was using that right, and wasn't looking like an ass at the first space fairer he'd met.

"_Indeed, but I would still need to be near you for you to hear me._" Said Revan, Menma tapped his chin in thought before looking down at his armored chest, several segments of chitin were soaked into his skin, revealing a blue colored chest, and a large spiralistic tattoo over his heart, he placed the holocron upon it and it sunk in with a flash of light.

"_How's that?_" Asked Menma, mentally he was curious to see if the storage seal would work.

"_This will do nicely...I appear to be in some kind of massive forest, and my body is no longer a projection._"

"_That would be my mindscape, Revan-san. My inner world, feel free to explore, I should be able to organize a few memories for you to view__..._" Mumbled Menma, as the sound of confirmation came from his new 'mind-guest'.

"**Who's the cross-dresser?**" Asked Kurama.

Joy.

**Konoha, Hokage's office.**

Uzumaki Minato was idly signing off on some papers, nothing major, he silently sent a thank you to whomever did him the favor of getting rid of the civilian council, then reprimanded himself for thinking such things, as the Hokage it was his job to protect his village, and he'd failed to do that by letting them be assassinated.

Once more an idle thought drifted into his head, Menma would no doubt be displeased should he ever get wind of this, but then again the Clan Heads had no problem with his Son, Hyuuga aside, so perhaps he could get the boy back into the village?

That would be good; he missed his son something chronic. Naruto had gone away with Jiraiya to train should Akatsuki make their move, again as they already pulled that when the pair went to fetch Tsunade, he recalled Menma saying something along the lines of 'HA fuck no. You're funny, Minato. Anyone ever told you that? That bitch is fuckin' nuts.'

But one couldn't be sure. He _did_ swear a lot though.

A cough caught his attention.

Minato looked up.

And really wished he didn't.

Standing before him was a tower figure; the best description would be 'bug-man'. Armored in midnight heavy amount of carapace and chitin, his exposed skin was a deathly pale blue, electric blue 'veins' ran through his armor and skin, that seemed to pulse slightly every time he took a breath. His purple eyes held a wispy mist around them, while his hair looked like thin dreadlocks, but Minato had a keen eye, and _that_ was not hair.

His right arm was heavily armored, even when compared to the rest of him, with a smooth mound over the back of his hand, and layered segments over his shoulder and down to his 'ceps.

His face was the picture of apathy, and that unnerved Minato quite a lot, especially with four ANBU blades at various vital points, he'd met those who could look death in the eye and laugh, but this young…man, was clearly something else entirely.

"May I help you?" Asked Minato, curiously, he was starring closely at this young man's face and he instantly thought of the man he met at the pizza place with Anko, this…certainly explained the skin-tone.

"I wish to present you an alliance." Said Menma, simply and bluntly.

"Kind of an odd way to go about it." Admitted Minato, sweat dropping at the guy's blasé attitude.

"I'm one for a direct approach. My terms are simple, you will not attack my family, and they will not destroy you." Said Menma, pulling a scroll out of seemingly nowhere.

"Arrogance." Said one of the ANBU.

"Incorrect, tis merely confidence. You may all attempt to slay me, but my armor is far stronger than your pathetic tooth-picks." Said Menma, a small push upon his psionic power and the ANBU all flew into the walls of the room, before dropping to the ground, unconscious. Menma placed the scroll upon Minato's table.

"I would assume that one who seeks an alliance would not take hostile action." Grated Minato, **Hiraishin** kunai in hand, Menma waved him off.

"My appearance may be unsettling, but you would never harm your own child, would you. Minato?" Asked Menma projecting the image of his ascendancy into Minato's mind, the Swarm, and their destruction of Oto. Minato fell back into his chair, sweating, Menma felt a mild headache come on it appeared his fathers will was indeed very strong.

"Wha…What was that!" Shouted Minato, Menma rose a chitinous eyebrow, it seemed he caught the body-language, "What did you just show me! What happened to my son!" Minato's kunai was now poised to, attempt to, slice through Menma's throat.

"The truth, it's what happened to me, if you need further proof." He flickered back a few steps and released his Lightsaber, "I recall saying I would never let even death stop me from holding this weapon. Is that not enough to assure you, as well as the visions?"

It was at this point, that Minato fell back, unconscious.

"Kaa-san was right, you are girly." Mumbled the Hive King, tapping his chin as he crouched next to his father.

**END!**

**ENJOY!**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I just felt like it. May be a sprinkling of crack over this chapter. **

**I'll admit its shameless filler, but then again also some minor story progression.**

**Illogical Fight-Scene no Jutsu!**

**Start.**

"So...why are we fighting again..?" Asked Menma, as he and Minato stood across from each other in the arena, the citizens of Konoha were all happily seated, most horrified at the sight of Menma's form, some children were actually crying.

That him, friend to all Zerg, bane of small children.

Terrifying.

"Just 'cus." Said Minato, flippantly, waving his hand back and forth.

"That's not an answer!" Growled Menma, menacingly. "This makes no logical sense, you were passed out all girly-like, Kaa-san came in raged hard, Natsuki giggled her face off and hung off me like a leach, and when you woke up you just kept muttering about 'preserving honor' if this is a pride thing, is it really necessary?" Asked Menma, exasperated, he'd had to make a clone so Natsuki could cuddle with it in the stands.

**Stands**.

Said clone was idly patting the frog-clad two year old, who was nuzzling his neck and _purring_. Yeah, she somehow does that now, he didn't bother questioning it. "Who's a cute Gama-chan?" Asked Menma.

"Natsuki-chan..." She mumbled sleepily, Menma grinned widely and ran a blunted claw over her cheek, cooing as she purred a little louder, "No~." She whined but he didn't cease, in fact he increased his tickling.

Tsubaki sat on his lap while his mother smiled warmly at her son, "You're so tall, Menma-kun." Said Kushina, Menma smirked.

"Naruto's gonna go insane." He mumbled, sudden realization hitting him, his brother was always a few centimeters shorter than him, and it drove him nuts, now he was no doubt a little taller than Jiraiya, damn that man was tall, so the blonde would probably have a fit.

"So..." Said a familiar voice, Menma's head turned to the sight of the most recently graduated Gennin plus Chuunin and their Sensei, his eyes fell into a half lidded deadpan.

"Do you guys have like...a committee or something, how are you _always_ together?" Asked Menma incredulously, Shino stepped forward, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"I have newfound respect for you, Menma-san." Said the quiet male, it seemed his insectile characteristics were a godsend in the eyes of the Aburame Clan, more than a few of the women of the Clan eyed him hungrily, it was an...Odd experience.

"Thanks...I guess."

"So~, what's up with your whole, bug look?" Asked Kiba, blunt as ever, Akamaru barking in agreement, the pup tilting its head curiously.

"I am no longer human, Kiba. I am so much more, Zerg, Overmind, King of the Hive. Tis a very complex explaination, but if you will allow me my theatrics you should see." Pointing to the original in the arena.

"So...How long have you been...like that?" Asked Sasuke, trying to be civil. He honestly felt like shit that his rival got banished because of him, he wasn't aware just _how_ close it came to a civil war over the Hokage's love for his son and his love for his village, all because Uchiha Sasuke wanted to do his own thing.

"Roughly a month or so now I belive. I've already accomplished much because of it, one could possible say that my new shape has broken the limit of my potential, I feel stronger every day, but that may be because I have yet to meet an opponent I cannot best with a few choice strikes." Informed Menma, "Quite honestly I suppose being banished was a fruitful experience." Admitted the Hive King.

"Since when did you start talking in such a troublesome manner?" Sighed Shikamaru, the difference in speech pattern was odd.

"It's something I picked up from my genetic ascendance, worry not." Said Menma, waving him off as Natsuki tugged on his 'hair' demanding his attention once more, he smiled gently down at the girl as she grinned back at him.

"Missed you Nii-chan." She said, Menma nuzzled his cheek against hers, while scooping up Tsubaki in his free arm and doing the same with her, much to the embarrassment of the 6 year old, "And your magnificent Onii-sama, missed you more!" He bellowed proudly, Kushina burst into a fit of giggles as did several of the people around them.

**Arena.**

"...No that _still _doesn't make sense, I demand a logical answer!" Shouted Menma poking his father in the shoulder, Minato frowned and poked him back.

"Because I said so!" Barked Minato, all in good fun of course, this little back and forth was pleasing the villagers, so at least they were having fun.

"That's not a reason!" Growled Menma, sighing explosively. "FINE! I give up, let's just get this over with, unconscious or rendered unable to continue, yes?" Asked Menma.

"Correct." Said Minato, spinning a kunai on his finger, getting into a ready stance.

"Get ready for the pain, _**Girl Man**_." Said Menma, his helmet rising and the Kaiser Blades folding out, across his face in an X once more, Minato looked aghast, before looking to Kushina who was looking _much_ too innocent.

Oh that was just uncalled for.

Another clone, at that exact moment, plugged something into the speaker system, it was a CD player, a few odd glances were cast to the doppelganger before he pressed play, initially it was quiet.

And then BAM!

**Soil- Breaking Me Down**

Music and shit.

Minato only had a split second to reacted as large spines burst from the ground under him, he quickly jumped back to avoid being speared through the leg, as more and more began to rise up, each higher the last.

"**Rasenringu!**" Shouted Menma, wings flared out and he was crouched down, in a flash of movement he held the black orb of death inches from his father's face, only for said man to vanish in a flicker of yellow light, the technique died as he found it useless now, Minato flipped through a few handsigns, and Menma wanted to cry a little.

"**Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Said the Hokage, tri pronged rained from the heavens all around the arena, Menma merely bat several away right arm facing forward, the 'lens' slid open and the blue blade flared to life.

"Let's do this." Said Menma all that was left was a trail of dust as he charged at his father, Minato ducked and weaved around each strike rather well, only being clipped by a few, but damn did that thing sting. "**Rasengan!**" Shouted Minato, he was given a window of opportunity and he used it, the powerful orb of chakra slammed into Menma stomach sending him back, yet he remained upright, a trench being dug into the ground.

"Kakashi you'll probably be really pissed about this, I'm not sorry by the way!" Shouted Menma into the crowd, Kakashi rose a brow at his younger brother figure, before his book fell from his hands. "**Raikiri!**" Menma's left hand ignited with lightning but instead of rushing Minato, he touched the blue blade, all created electricity charged onto it and off Menma's hand.

Now he charged.

"**Wind Style: Gale Force Blast!**" A large wall of air left Minato's hands and surged forward, within the wall were several hundred small cutting blades, Menma roared loudly, and ferociously, his lightning coated psi-blade slashing right through it.

"I'M THE JUGGERNAUGHT BITCH!" He shouted swinging the blade in a wide arc, Minato flickered away but was still given sight to the devastation, all the energy of the Raikiri converged on one point and exploded the area he once stood.

"What the hell, you were trying to kill me!" Shouted Minato, hands on his hips, like a woman oddly.

Ha. Girly man.

"Oh don't get your _panties in a twist_, daaaaaad." Chimed Menma, he was going to use this for _years_ to come. Minato frowned another scathing glare at a sweat dropping Kushina, "**Konoha Senpu!**" Roared the first born son, in a flash he'd kicked his father skyward, before changing it up a bit and elbow dropping him.

"**Hammer Fall!**" Called out the Hive King, Minato would have landed straight into the ground, possible taking blunt ends of his cloned weapons to his body, if not for the sudden raise of a massive form that caused the _girly man_ to bounce off its head. Menma landed and paused for a moment, "Vergo what are you doing here?" Vergo whined a little and nudged him, "Naw did you miss daddy? Did you miss daddy, yes you did." He gushed hugging his 'daughter'.

**Stands**

"What am I seeing?" Asked Kiba.

"A god." Answered Shino, without hesitation and with reverence.

"That...is a big bug." Murmured Ino, terrified.

"Troublesome..." Shivered Shikamaru, fear tickling at his heart.

Chouji dropped his bag of chips in shock, that should speak volumes.

Sakura fainted onto Sasuke who pushed her off him, she landed face first into a large man's man-boobs, he didn't seem to mind all that much. The Uchiha though, he was counting his blessings that he didn't have to fight _this_ Menma, it was scary as hell just how quickly he got so strong, but even a blind, deaf moron could feel it, the chakra all around him just seemed to flow right into Menma's body, bolstering him, not stealing it as much as taking all the excess in the air into himself.

A part of him wanted to ask he could undergo the 'ascendance' another part of him wanted to be as far as possible away from anything to do with the 'Zerg', if that was the right term he heard someone use.

"Who 'at?" Asked Natsuki, pointing to the Ultralisk.

"That is Vergo, she's my daughter." Said Menma, Natsuki and Tsubaki both shot him an odd look, "What? Overmind, Father of the Swarm, King of the Hive, hello paying attention?" Evidently they were not.

**Arena**.

The song changed.

**Manafest - Impossible **

Minato got up and dusted himself off; Vergo lumbered out of the Arena, and sat down near the exit, out of sight for the most part. The Hokage flipped through various handsigns, "**Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!**" He blew a stream of orange flames at his son; Menma inwardly shrugged and went along with it.

"**Wood Style: Great Forest Bulwark!**" Wood rose from the ground and form a spiralistic, circular shield as the fire ended he jumped up atop it, "Yes, yes. Be awed at my awesomeness I know 'only the Shodaime could use Mokuton' LIES!" He shouted, forming two clones.

"**Ascendance: Archon**." Said the clones, as they formed together, a flash of dark blue later and there stood almost the perfect copy of a Protoss Archon, the difference being, it had legs, and armor, the glowing blue dome around it was there along with the, it rose from its knee's and cracked its neck, Menma placed his hands on his hips and smirked, Minato mirrored his expression.

Several flashes of yellow light burst around Menma and the Archon, the Overmind jerked and moved like he was struck, the Archon made no move instead it slammed the ground with its hands, "**Psi-Wave!**" Bellowed the faux Protoss, a wave of blue energy left the Archon, Minato tossed a Kunai into the air and followed it, avoiding the attack.

The Archon knelt once more before exploding upwards, arms brimming with Psionic energy, Menma closed his eyes, the hollow darkness under his helmet unsettling a few, Minato tagged the Archon and flickered away, a pair of clones appearing, Minato took a leaf out his youngest sons book, "**Futon: Rasengan!**" Bellowed the three Hokage's the Archon was torn apart by the concentrated chakra and sheer power behind each one.

Minato landed his back facing his eldest son, who's arms were crossed, his eyes closed, everyone took a collective gasp of air as they slowly opened. "**Sharingan**." Stated Menma, Minato turned to face him, those black bladed diamond shaped patterns glowing against the crimson background. "Shall we end this, Otou-san?" Asked Menma, holding out an arm, his **Rasenringu** forming, four white rings forming and spinning independently around it.

"Very well." Minato's **Rasengan** flickered into life, though it exploded in size, stream of glowing white and blue chakra flowing around it, "I LOVE YOU SOOOOON!"

"LOVE YOU TOO DAAAAAD!" They clashed the **Supreme Rasengan** and the **Four Rings Rasenringu** colliding the ground cracked against once another before a massive explosion of chakra rose into the air, pure energy forming into a giant pillar of power. The crowd was awed and pretty much blown away at the sight of their Hokage and the _apparent_ eldest son doing battle, the pillar was the same blue as Minato's rasengan with coils of Menma's black around it.

Once it dispersed the two shinobi stood across from each other, all waited with baited breaths as they waited for the end result, the two men stared at each other, finally Menma's helmet retreated and he scratched the side of his face, "So...that didn't go as planned, they kinda just..."

"Cancelled each-other out..." Said Minato, nodding.

"Wanna go grab a drink?" Asked the Uzumaki with a grin, appearing next to his father and slinging and arm over his shoulder, Minato was 6' 1' Menma was 6' 7" needless to say it was quite comical to watch.

"Sounds good to me." Said the Hokage, trying, and failing, to wrap an arm around his son's shoulder, with a sigh he settled for placing his hand on the younger beings shoulder and letting the rest of his arm slack against his back.

"Ha, you're short now." Commented the Zerg.

"Bite me, _Sochi-chan_."

"Oh it's so on."

**Next Day, TG44, Main Hive.**

"Well, welcome to my home, I guess." Said Menma, rather flippantly, he wasn't as balls-to-the-walls excited as he thought he'd be, revealing his existence that is, showing them all this. Zerglings, Hydralisks and Brutes were milling about, Vergo was napping, though she didn't need to for some reasons she and only she did, next to the Hive entrance, a few Ravens sat on branches preening themselves, the various constructs beat with a heart-like thrum of energy.

The various members of those close to him, the remaining Genin of the generation and a few interested Clan heads were here to view the new and interesting. Natsuki was resting in his arms, Tsubaki on his shoulders, Minato and Kushina were inspecting various parts of the Hive, the Forvice and Kha'zix made an appearance, much to the shock of everyone.

"**Father...Your Cerebrate has finished her cycle as has the Queen.**" Informed Kha'zix, like a good boy that he was. Menma smiled widely, plucking Tsubaki off his shoulders via a tentacle around her waist and setting her down.

"I feel like something horrible could have just happened...And I avoided it." Mumbled the 6 year old, Minato look like he bit a lemon at that point, while cursing his teacher for putting filthy thoughts into his children's heads.

Natsuki, in her panda onesie, would not let go, he knew this, it would be obvious. So he didn't bother, "Very good, Kha'zix...Everyone this is my son, Kha'zix, and these are the Forvice, Kha'zix, Forvice, my parents and my former comrades." Menma pointed to the Hokage and his wife, then to the other shinobi, "That is Tsubaki and this is Natsuki they are my sisters, treat them like you would me." The all bowed to the two little girls, Tsubaki was pale and turning blue.

"**Scared of bugs, and yet she came here, with her bug-brother. I'll never understand your siblings.**" Commented Kurama.

"_Quite fascinating aren't they?_" Chirped Revan, looking at the group of insectiles.

A short figure, roughly 5' 6" in height strolled out of the Hive, the two most noticeable traits were the beetle horn atop its helmet and the slime green tail whipped around behind its feet, but then again, this whole creatures form stood out, along its shoulders were slim vent-like gaps in the armor, while _six_ orange wings flickered around its back, essentially, his darling Fu-chan had become Nanabi in a human shape.

The center of the helmet split, the horn receding and falling back, while the helmet went completely slack, like it was a hood, and fell back. Her skin, for the most part remained completely unchanged, the healthy tan was still present but the discoloration around her eyes was present, said optical organs gave off the same trade-mark wispy smoke that his own did. Fu's orange eyes lifted upwards and she smiled brightly at him, "Good afternoon, Aniki!" She chirruped, before spotting Natsuki, "Oh my gosh, she's so adorable!" She was in front of him in a second, cooing and patting the two year olds head.

"You..." Spoke another voice, a familiar voice that was soft, and sharp, low and gentle. "I remember you...I remember so much...much I did not know. You saved me? Cured me...correct?" Menma's gaze fell upon Kimmiko, her form was largely unchanged, she wore no clothes, obviously, and her body was free of any scarring and marring marks. Menma handed Natsuki off to Fu who grinned widely, her sharp canines filling the two year old with awe.

"You would be correct." Informed Menma, the white haired woman looked up at him, she was a decent 5' 8", by human standards average height, the same red dots atop her brow stood out against her pale skin, along with the red markings under her eyes, the Curse Mark was gone from her collar, and her emerald green eyes emitted a small mist of their own.

"Are you adjusting well?" Asked Menma, completely unfazed by her nudity, though the same could not be said for the other males, they clutched their noses, in that odd way they do, as blood left their nostrils, for Jashin only knows what reason. "Are you all suffering from aneurisms?" Asked Menma, his vision goin' through an observing Raven's.

"I am. But I must ask, _why_ you saved me." Asked Kimmiko, obviously ignoring the last part, "We were foes. I wished your death...And yet you killed my master, removed the Curse Seal and brought me back...Why have you done this?" She asked, tilting her head ever so slightly.

"Because a broken angel does not deserve to serve a worm, the angel will heal, and fly once more." Said Menma, cryptic enough the others were all confused by it, yet clear enough she could understand.

Kimmiko, being the cool-headed and calm individual she was, nodded. "Acceptable. Then I will serve you, my Master. Until my life expires or the end of time. Whichever comes first." A small flicker of mirth entered her face as the edge of her lips lifted into the barest hint of a smile.

"Wonderful...Now where did I put my...Kha'zix. Have you seen my bag?" Instead of his son that delivered the answer the sound of earth breaking did, a small being popped out, wearing a helmet far to big covered in black and grey spines, the being had grey skin and could be compared to a twisted version of a human child, sharp claws and hook like limbs out the sides of his body, little legs that carried it and big green eyes, along with a mouth filled with sharp teeth, and fangs at the side of its cheeks, much like a spider for example.

This was one of the Roaches whom gave him Revan's Holocron, there were five of them, they were collectively called Gotsu. The little Roach presented a small black bag with his small arms to his Hive King.

"Thank you Gotsu-kun." Said Menma, patting the little beings head, it grinned a wider-than-usual grin and borrowed back under ground, he saw the state of the few that noticed the odd being over the busty naked albino. "What? I like kids." Said Menma, he actually sounded a little offended at their standoff-ish stares.

"You make one of your 'children' look like little kids because you 'like kids'...really?" Asked Sakura, why she was even here he had no idea.

"Yes, Pink-creature. I did. Because they performed well and were rewarded for it, just like the Forvice were, though they ate a lot of humans and did their own thing naturally. Why are you even here? Overmind or not, Menma Uzumaki will not suffer loud-noise making weaklings in his Hive."

"Amen." Said Shino, _actually bowing his head._ That...could be a problem. Either that or he was messing with him, _very_ possible.

Menma ignored them though and handed Kimmiko the bag, "In there are some clothes you can wear, we'll go into town later and acquire you some more. They should fit to your shape if you push a little chakra into them." Informed Menma, Kimmiko nodded and spun on her heel, Menma's unbroken vision provided by all of the Zerg around allowed him the heavenly sight of her ample assets jiggling as she did so.

"_Boobs are great._" Said the more Lustful side of his mind.

"_Asses are even better, look at those legs. Mmm._" Said the Logical side of his mind, both were quite lustful now that he thought about it.

"**I just like women. I don't really care.**" Commented Kurama, looking through Menma's eyes at the girl's ass.

"_Nothing like the sight of naked flesh to get oneself ready for the day._" Chimed Revan.

"_But it's like 4 in the afternoon..._" Replied Menma.

"_Bah, details._" Waved off the Sith Lord.

"**Because it's nine in the afternoon, your eyes are the size of the moon!**" Sang Kurama.

"_Is this one of those songs you've told me about my giant foxy friend?_" Asked Revan, as Kurama was bobbing his head from side to side as he listened to the lyrics in his head.

"**Yeah, pretty catchy.**"

"Menma!" A girly-man hand waving before his eyes snapped Menma from his inward chatting, "Nice of you to come back to the ground, head up in the clouds, or talking with your seal-buddy?" Minato learnt long ago not to say 'Kyuubi' around Menma, mostly because of how offended he got the first time he called the Bijuu by its name-sake.

He was _piiiiiised._

"So...Gonna tell us how you can use Jutsu that only the Shodaime could do?" Asked Sasuke, Menma didn't mind his presence so much, now that the Curse Seal was gone he was a lot less crazy, Anko was the same, initially anyway, and then she went back to crazy.

"That...is an excellent question." Said Menma, before walking away.

"Smartass..." Grunted Sasuke, while Fu blew raspberries on Natsuki's cheek, making the babe giggle, the green haired girl looked up as the Hive King walked, no now he was running, _ran_ off.

"What'd I miss?" Asked the girl, curiously.

"NEVAH GONNA TELL YAH MAH SECRUTS!"

**End! **

**HA! **

**REVEIW**

**FAVOURITE**

**FOLLOW**

**LOVE IT!**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Malevis; Thanks for you words dude. And don't worry, that was pretty much just a 'Hey I need to fill a gap so X can happen.' Didn't wanna skip over it but didn't wanna write out the transformation, because there's no way I could bullshit that for 4000 words or more and really couldn't come up with anything better to write.**

**guisniperman; If I knew anyone, trust me I'd have all the main characters of all my stories drawn up by now, but since I'm inept at it, and don't know anyone I cannot do so. But I agree, it would be badass.**

**Also quick sorry if there are grammatical errors or such things, my Microsoft Word is bugging on me, so I had to write this in Wordpad.**

**Start.**

"So...Menma-kun, who was that? And why was she naked?" Asked Kushina in a sickly sweet voice, Menma looked to his mother a deathly aura radiating around her.

Now he could do two things, one being to cry and scream.

The second being to run like a bitch, like Jiraiya.

"That would be the new Queen of the Swarm." Answered Menma, unblinking, a completely straight face.

Oh right, he's not other people.

Why are they so scared of his mother? She's to short to be intimidating. That ya'know, people in general just aren't scary. So squishy and all...human-y.

All the males present looked at him in awe, seriously. Why was this such a big thing to them? Whipped pussies the lot of them, "_Ha! Agreed, no backbone the lot of them._" Commented Revan.

"Oh really..?" Asked Kushina, cracking her knuckles and walking towards her _darling_ son. She grabbed the slight lip of his chest plate and dragged him down to eye level, "And what does that intail, Sochi?" She asked darkly.

Menma's unwavering, unblinking stare was unerving to many, the purple mist eminating from his eyes made it all the more scary to see, "Caring for the Larva, looking after the Hive whilst I am away and consentual sexual experiences." Informed the eldest Son of the Uzumaki Clan.

Minato's face drained of all colour, as his wide whipped her head around to him, her eyes glowing bright red, "MINATO! Your damned sensei is responsible for this!" She snarled, only to feel a chitinous finger flick her ear, all the rage vanished as she crouched down and shielded her ears, whimpering.

"Kaa-baka, the lecher did not influence me in any way. If I do not find a release soon I'll probably pull a Madara-sama and go crazy." Said Menma, matter-a-factly, the fact that he had more respect for the Uchiha Clan's patriarch than the actual clan should really say something about standards.

"Release...Nii-chan what do you mean?" Asked Tsubaki, "You're not in a cage or anything..." She noted looking around him, Menma knelt down next to her and before Kushina or Minato could stop him, began to ruin her innocence.

"Well what I mean Tsubaki-chan, is a sexual release, because of my transformation my hormone production has shot through the roof, essentially turning my 3-4 years of puberty into a couple of weeks, and because of this it's getting a little harder to concentrate because my mind is gravitating towards having sex so much." Explained the Overmind, Tsubaki made an 'ooh' of acknowledgement before tugging on one of his 'dreadlocks', leaning over and whispering.

"What's sex?" As of yet she hadn't begun the academy, so she had no lessons about reproduction, Jiraiya knew better than to taint his goddaughters mind and the Uzumaki parents didn't want to spoil her brain.

"Sex is another name for when two beings mate to conceive a child, Tsu-chan. Though it can, and usually, be done to releive sexual tension." The little girl frowned, not understanding completely, "It's how people make babies, kiddo." Simple terms, Menma. She's only 6 after all.

"Oh, so you wanna make babies?" Asked the little girl, curiously, "Who with?" Kushina and Minato were biting their fingers to avoid screaming out in shock, the rest were somewhat more preocupied with the various members of the Swarm.

Fu strolled over with Natsuki and sat on his shoulders, the small jostle making him give a small grunt, the green haired Zergette sat Natsuki on Menma's head, while grinning widely, "Queen Natsuki-chan, sits on all!" She said goofily, Natsuki giggled uncontrollably as the blunted claws of Fu tickled her tummy.

Menma smiled as his eyes drifted up, the little panda squirming under the Cerebrates tickling. "Do you wanna make babies with Nee-chan?" Asked Tsubaki, pointing to Fu, who quickly turned a tomato red at the implications.

"Fu-chan is a little young for such things, Tsubaki-chan." Said Menma ruffling her little blonde mop, "Besdies Fu-chan isn't particularly interested in such things when she found her new favourite toy." He whispred conspiratorily as Fu quickly reverted back to playing with Natsuki.

"Menma, what are you telling those girls?" Asked a familiar voice, of the femi-nazi, Kurenai Yuuhi, he was all for equal rights, but she annoyed him so much that he would do things to set it back, _just_ to spite her.

"Just giving Tsubaki a quick overveiw of reproduction, she _did _ask, and as her brother it's my job to answer a question she may have." Answered Menma, standing up, Fu and Natsuki still on his shoulders, while Tsubaki looked to the lady before them.

"I really don't think a teenage _male_ could give her the accurate information she would need, later in life." Mocked Kurenai, Menma leant forward as his eyes shifted to the bladed diamond of his Sharingan.

"I feel like you're trying to intrude upon my family time, Yuuhi. Why don't you just fuck off so I can be with my sisters. Or do we need a repeat of the thrashing I gave you the first time?" Growled the being. This wasn't Menma Uzumaki, foul-mouthed teen with a love of destruciton, this was the Hive King, the Overmind, The massive ethereal form of Kurama appearing behind him, with some odd man in robes beside him.

Kurenai wisely shut her trap and walked away, but not before throwing a scathing glare to the King, who's image of the Bijuu and the Sith enlarged as did his killing intent.

"Teach us your ways!" Shouted all of the males, minus Sasuke who had too much pride, Shino who was too Shino and Minato whom looked quite close to fainting once more, the rest however, were on their knees singing his graces.

A flickering at the edge of his sense, stretched far over the planet, an alert was sounded, something _big_ was happening, he needed a way to get rid of all these people.

"You're all pathetic." He spat scornfully, making them actually flinch, "Get away from my Hive lest my children catch weakness." His snarl was surprising to all, "I said..." He took a deep breath and with a boom of Psionic energy sent them all tumbling back "FUCK OFF!"

"_There's my baby_." Though Kushina, fondly. Holding both of her cheeks as she sighed contently, the fluctating moods, the proud stance, and that through-your-soul glare, good to have him back.

The Gennin and few shamed Jounin leapt away as though they had all been burned, "Kaa-san, I must depart. Fu-chan, you are in charge for now, help Ki-chan get settled, I shall return." Fu nodded while Natsuki made her 'Pick me up' motions with her hands, whining a little, he kissed her forehead and ruffled her hood a little, making it fall over her eyes, and then vanished.

**Land of Water.**

The 'ping' had come from one of the Overlords that was observing Mizu no Kuni, from the looks of it the Rebels and the Loyalists were about to have their final clash, that was good, perfect even.

A cunning wolf can win a battle without even participating.

But Menma was no wolf, he wanted the battle that could come, several Carrier-Class Overlords were en route to his location, atop the mountain that glanced over Kirigakure and its surroundings, to his immediate right the battle was about to take place, the military might of both sides lined up and ready to set off against one another, the diminutive Mizukage, Yugara stood in front of his troops, whilst Mei Terumi, leader of the rebellion, stood before hers.

Ravens were already circling above. After he absorbed the knowledge in their minds, then took the Lava Release from Mei's DNA, and kept Yugara under heavy sedation and in stasis, so he could use the Sanbi's chakra as a battery for the Swarm, so he didn't have to use his own all the time.

Granted becuase of such his reserves were massive in scale, it was still a fallback should he ever need a brake.

Back to the present, no need to let his mind wander now of all times, the Uzumaki flicked his wrists, both having hilts now pressed into them, crossing his arms across his chest he activated his Lightsaber and the Raijin, dark blue lightning danced across the blade, instead of the yellow that came from Aoi.

His wings exploded outwards, the dull roar of the Overlords entered his ears, the Shinobi began to clash, first each side threw a wave of Jutsu, fireballs and explosive torrents of water, a surge of lava and a large shield of coral.

Menma allowed himself a few moments for the battle to set in, "_Drop the Banes around the rear, sent in the Roaches and Hydralisks, all Zerlings circle around, make sure none escape._" Commanded Menma, finally done with his dramatic pose, his helmet slid up, he would have like to have the Dead Bone Pulse and the Steel Release, but he would make do.

"**Water Style: Tears of the Gods**." The sky darkened, more so than it usually was, and rain began to pelt down upon the Loyalists and the Rebels. Menma ran and jumped off the cliff Overlord dropping his children off en-masse, uncloaking, only for blue beams of energy to begin bouncing off each one, a large cloak field exploded out, covering the area from outside eyes.

Menma flew down hard and fast, as green explosions fell around them, a smirk forced its way onto his face under his helmet, "**Ameterasu!**" He roared, spreading the black flames all around the battlefield, screams rang out, more began to follow as acid burnt the bodies of all the humans in the area, "DIE!" Roared the Uzumaki, his blades cutting a bloody path as he rampaged through the humans.

Mei Terumi was looking in horror, this..._creature_ descended upon them, spewing black flames, calling _more_ creatures that exploded on contact with her comrades and her enemies, then there was the snake-like ones that shot spines from their back, sliding right through soft human flesh easily, she watched in terror as her fellows fell before this being.

Chojuro attempted to slay the beast with his sword, Hiramekarei which exploded in size turning into a massive blade of blue energy, Menma's Raijin found purchase in the boys left lung, with a ferocious tear he pulled it out towards the right, leaving very little connecting the top of the torso to the bottom, with a flick of his fingers Menma sealed his special swords, grabing Hiramekarei he blasted it full of chakra and spun it, slaughter several hundred men and women in one fell swoop.

Though he disliked the blade, so he tossed it towards the Mizukage, distracting the man-child enough the Mei could land a chain of vicious blows against him, Menma returned his attention to the rest of the battlefield, a Shinobi attampted to run him through with a Naginata, snaking an arm around the weapon he pivoted it to spear the attackers throat, sliding down the blade he jumped into another crowd, infusing it with Earth Chakra and slamming down, creating a large crater, causing several to loose their balance.

"**Lightning Style: Thunderclap!**" Blue electricity sparked under his feet before the Uzumaki slamed his heel into an incomming attacker, the explosion of electricity cuased the body to explode into a aresol spray of gore, throwing a roundhouse into the air a wave of electricity followed in its wake, killing dozens and injuring hundreds.

"**Water Style: Great Water Bullets!**"

"**Lightning Style: Elctromagnetic Murder!**"

"**Lightning Style: Hunting Wolves!**"

"**Fire Style: Kunai Swallow Strikes!**" Each of the called out Jutsu struck the Hive King, massive globs of high-pressurised water struck him, followed by a concentrated blast of electricity, then several wolves made of energy began to tear into his body, finally a barrage of flaming Kunai buried into his chest, he paused for a moment, before turning to look at them all, murder in his eyes.

"_**Not even a scatch, pussies!**_" Roared the Uzumaki, Mangekyo melting to life, pulling the kunai from his armour, amazed that his carapace healed so quickly that they all _stuck_, he threw them back, "**Wind Style: Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" A little thing he picked up from Naruto, during one of their spars before graduating, Wind was good for pretty much just one thing, cutting, though the actual ability to use it properly came from Danzo, he hated the man but props were given out of sheer persistance in his training ever after his injuries.

So he made thousands of blades that do just that, perfectly, along with the incoming rain of Bane-Bombs, and the still going fires of **Ameterasu**, almost half of the conjoined forces were dead, the leaders still barely hanging on with the amount of damage they were doing to themselves, via each other.

Bloodcurdling screams filled the air, "_All Hydras and Ultras, start the buzz-saw, I'll deal with these two._" The buzz-saw was effectively, clean up. With it the Hydra's and the Ultra's ran through the area clearing out massive sections of the troops while any that managed to escape were hit by Zerglings, it was pretty effective, and fun to watch.

Yugara blocked an incoming strike from a blue blade of energy, Menma's red eyes gleamed, Yugara was confused at the look until a spiked tentacle broke from the ground and speared through his leg, forcing his guard open, Menma launched a ferocious uppercut to the shorter males chin, placing him on the ground, heavily dazed.

Menma jumped back to dodge several globs of lava that almost struck him, coral shot up to guard Yugara from possible damage, it would appear Sanbi was still dedicated to keep its container safe, Genjutsu or no.

"You monster!" Shouted Mei, releasing an acidic mist of steam, "**Steam Style: Acid Fog!**" Menma waved a hand, which was followed by a large blast of wind, sending it back at her, Mei screamed as she tried her best to avoid the steam, though some caught her right shoulder, and some of her exposed cleavage.

Perhaps she would rethink her clothing next time?

Menma rushed forward 'sabers at the ready, along with his psi-blade, one could call this overkill.

Menma would call it thorough.

She put up an admirable effort, but she appeared to be more Ninjutsu oreientated, rather than a taijutsu, all her chakra had to go _somewhere_, probably went to her chest. Ha! Hilarious. "**Lava Style: Raging Lava Tide!**" A large swath of lava, of equal size to his **Great Fire Anihilation **technique, possibly bigger, raged forth, Menma tried to dodge, or avoid it, he really did, but as he turned to fly off, his wings were burnt through, so he was covered, he cursed himself for not just flickering away as he usually would.

Though it was a good field test for the extents of his armour, as the tide stopped growing in size, he rose, it was rapidly cooling, mostly because of the heavy rain no doubt, he burst through the crust that had grown on the top his form was exposed almost completely, his pale blue skin exposed, peices of his chest armour and arm plates were barely clinging onto his body, his helmet fell away, Mei gasped in shock at the sight.

Menma's now heavily scarred and lightly charred body stood up, "Cuaterized wounds, weakened armour, no wings, or spines..." His eyes glinted dangerously, the slow hissing drew his attention as his armour began to reform, chakra being sapped from his reserves as it did so. "Very good, I was a little distracted by the sheer volume of your Jutsu to think about avoiding it..." Complimented the Hive King with an amused look on his face.

"What...what are you..?" Croaked out Mei, her throat stung as she spoke, most likely because of the acidic mist damaging something, she had to give him points for that.

"I am the Hive King, I am the Overmind, I am Menma Uzumaki." The the bladed diamond in his red eyes spun, "I am also _very _hard to kill. **Tsukuyomi.**" Intoned the Zerg, the world around them faded, Mei found herself bound and chained down to the ground, the Zerg standing over her, fear gripped her heart for the first time in many years.

"Your secrets will be layed bare." Menma's clawed hand lashed out and gripped her head, Mei felt like all of her memories were being forced out before her eyes, her head felt like it was going to explode, it seemed like many were just being discarded by the invasive presence, tossed aside as junk, it came to all her memories of training, wether it be Ninjutsu, Taijutsu or the few Genjutsu she bothered to learn, it was all torn away.

Menma was satisfied with this new information, the new set of techniques would no doubt be very helpful once he absorbed her DNA, the real world opened up once more, Mei lay there almost catatonic, shivering but expressionless, it would seem all the adrenaline was washing out of her system.

He spun on his heel at the massive influx of Bijuu chakra, "**Oh~, you're in trouble~. Isobu's gonna be pissed you messed up his Jinchuuriki.**" Chimed Kurama, grinning.

"_Then give me a hand, my armour is almost finised repairing, but i need it __**all**__ done, could you give me a hit of yours?_" Asked Menma, his armour was almost completely repaired, all that was left was his helmet, tentacles and his wings. His answer came in the form of Kurama's red chakra bubbling across his body for a moment, the rush of extra power flooded his veins, the regeneration was finished almost immediately, no skin visible.

His helmet slid up once more, clipped close, Kaiser Blades fanning out, this time much like bull-horns, protuding from his 'forehead' and 'temples'. 'Sabers at the ready he twirled them as Isobu's massive form exploded upwards, Menma took into the air, dodging protruding pillars of coral that rose up from the ground.

Water bullets by the hundred began to shoot towards him, flickering away he landed on the beasts head running two X slashes across its forehead, Isobu growled in pain, its shrimp-like tails whipped around and attempting to run him through, Menma flickered away once more, "**Lightning Style: Thuderclap!**" He bellowed lightning began to course around his feet once more, with the helpful rush of gravity and Wind Chakra Menma launched an axe kick so powerful it cracked the armour around Isobu's shell, then it was followed by a powerful flux of blue lightning, the beast howled in agony as elecitricity danced across its now exposed flesh.

Isobu's tail smacked him away though, and he was given sight to a **Bijuudama** powering up, Menma sealed his swords and flipped through several handseals, "**Sealing Technique: Four Dragons Absortion!**" Slamming his hands onto the now exposed seal upon his chest just as the blast was sounded off, Isobu watched as concentrated chakra blasted forward, but all of a sudden just vanished.

Menma stood tall carapace forming over his chest, an angry red seal began to spread out, covering his entire body, with a loud roar he released a pillar of energy, "**SUSANOO!**" He bellowed, the Mangekyo whispering its name to him.

A massive form surrounded the Uzumaki, a massive insectile knight, four arms bulging with armour, a long fluttering tattered cape falling down the back, while the chest was covered with thick triangular plates, a horned helmet covering its face, glowing red eyes underneath, the knight brandished a massive bone scythe, the grip having a spinal collum as the staff, while an upside down human skull unhinged and out came a crescent blade, decorated with black triangular markings.

the bottom two arms flexed and stuck right out, as Menma took into the air, his **Susanoo** followed, dutifully protecting its creator, massive orbs of energy appeared in the **Susanoo**'s hands while the top set reared back to swing the scythe, "**Rasenringu!**" This wasn't the toned down version he used most of the time, oh no.

This was the **Seven Rings Rasenringu**, the technique he created to _blow up cities_. And two of them, slammed into either side of Isobu's head, while the scythe was buried in its already wounded back, Isobu released a bone chilling scream of pain, it was forced to recede back.

Yugara collapsed, his clothes tattered and his form bloodied, but alive, Menma's eyes melted back to the usual purple his Knight giving a silent roar of victory before dispersing back into its creator.

Menma looked around the battlefield, littered with corpses, all that was left was to take over Kiri and he'd be able to use it as sort of a battery for the swarm, he'd set up pods that would absorb all the chakra in the air, being a Shinobi village several techniques would no doubt he used for those training, once the technique dispersed into chakra that would go into the air, then into the pods, which would send in through creep lines to the nearest Hive.

Mizukage Menma-sama.

Didn't sound to bad.

Plus those hats were pretty dope.

Menma strolled over to Mei's catatonic form, unwilling tears fell down her face as she stared into the sky, the rain had softened considerably, he picked her up, she flinched heavily at his touch and tried to regress into herself, Yugara was sucked up by an Overlord, his eyes fell to hers, wide with terror and fear.

It would seem she was beyond the point of help, damn his mother, her niceness was rubbing off on him, for even thinking that of an assest was unbecoming of an Overmind.

Conflicting personality traits HO!

He'd worry about it all once he got back to the Hive, the 'clean up crew' was chewing through corpses and cleaning the field, leaving it only stained and scarred by battle, no bodies would be left in an hour.

"_Well, time to go home. I'm tired as shit and my eyes hurt._" He thought inwardly, he was aware the Mangekyo would cause blindness, but his massive regenerative abilties counteracted the disease it would put into his system, he just needed to rip out someone elses and _bam_ no more headaches.

He'd probably have to use Itachi, since using Sasuke seemed a bit extreme, and Konoha would no doubt flip shit, once more, if the Uchiha Clan completely ended.

Yet another thing he'd have to fix, Sasuke's lack of libido was concerning, perhaps he was gay? And was repressing it? That would make the most sense, even Naruto would comment on a womens looks from time to time, Sasuke, from the time he'd spent with him during a few joint missions between Team 7 and the Ni no Hebi, and yet the Uchiha never bothered, too caught up in the pursuit of skills and techniques that could kill his brother.

Menma paused, "_Maybe he's a bro-con, so he'd be gay and incestuous, oh my god its scary how much sense that makes._" Thought Menma, paling a little, incest it just plain wrong on so many levels.

"**Oh my self, you're right. Brain-scan that bitch when we get back, now I'm curious. I hate being curious.**" Said Kurama, Revan wrote it down on a small part of the Mindscape, a blank book that Menma conjured for the Sith Lord to write things down, so the both of them wouldn't forget anything.

"_Brain Scan...Uchiha boy...possibly homosexual. Got it. Speaking of doing things with crazy powers, wanna learn how to use the force...'Like a boss' I beleive would be the apt term._" Asked Revan, rather randomly, his mind-mate was quite powerful indeed and probably wouldn't need to learn, but he had a weakness for being a teacher, kinda screwed it up the first time with Malak, crazy bastard, hopefully his next student wouldn't go crazy.

"_Sure, sounds like fun. That little lightning trick you do would be way easier than making handsigns for a lightning jutsu, well maybe not easier, but quicker._" Replied Menma, getting 'sucked up' by an Overlord.

Sitting on a Brute who was napping, seriously did his children pick up human traits? He didn't even know Zerg _could_ sleep, yet his darling Brutes loved nothing more than a good nap in a warm place, usually with something on their backs, for some unJashinly reason or another.

"_Shit, better not forget that._" Murmured the King inwardly, a small segment of his carapce fell away around his wrist and out came his necklace, wrapped around his arm by a thin leather chord.

"**That's right pray to your god you crazy, crazy a-hole.**" Said Kurama, like he was talking to a prostitute, "**Yeah, you pray so good.**" Jashin damnit Kurama, that's just weird.

"_Messing with him again, yes? You're not actually all turned on by something like that, because if that's the case I'll mediate away from your cage from now on._" Said Revan, pointing towards a forrest just over yonder, the whole mindscape was slowly turning similiar to the Home Hive, but a small segment of it was kept naturally.

"**Oh bite me, robe-boy. It's funny watching his face twist at the involuntary mental images that come to his mind.**"

OH GOD WHY!? MELT IT AWAY MELT IT AWAAAAAY!

"**See what I mean? Hilarious.**" Said Kurama, oozing self-satisfaction.

"_KITTENS AND PONIES MOTHERFUCKER!_"

"**OH GODS WHY!**" Screamed Kurama, as 'I just wanna show you the magic of freindship and kindness' echoed around his cage, while fluffy balls of bright pink fur _meowed_ against him, "**AHHHH!**"

"_You're a dark man. I approve, my apprentice!_" Said Revan striking a dramatic pose and giving a thumbs up, though Menma had to close his eyes to see it, it was amusing nonetheless.

"_Very good. Now if you don't mind I must pray. Jashin-sama got a __**massive**__ bunch of sacrfices today, I'll be set for years._" Usually a Jashinist need only sacrfice on person every couple of days, and their lord will be happy enough to help them out in times of need, those like Hidan who do it almost daily are gifted with Immortality, and those like Menma who rack up a _shit ton_ of kills in the name of their lord are gifted with special things, like the Lightsaber, or perhaps a blood-line or two.

it's all very confusing if you don't know the propper details, there is a large amount of protocol and ritual but it boils down to, kill shit, get rewards. That's it, _after_ Jashin-sama has excepted you, if not you are not one of his whom can become 'Chosen'.

But that a whole _other_ kettle of fish.

"_Home arrival. 20 minutes._" Reported the Carrier Overlord, they were designed for space travel, they were air tight and could withstand the vacuum of space, but they only had two settings for speed, FTL or cruising, seeing no need to use FTL across a continent, cruising it was. They all held basic psionic capabilities, basic stuff like telepathy.

Bless you Protos.

"_Can't wait to see the redhead when we get back. From your memories she's a real character._"

Menma eyes slid open at that, all eight of his lids leaving his vision. "_Oh shit..._"

Oh shit indeed.

**End of Chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, sorry it wasn't in tandem with the others, I'm trying to slow down a bit, so I can enjoy writing and don't get burnt out too quickly, then again that'd be pretty hard considering how much I'm loving this, but one can't be too careful.**

**Quick note though, Minato and Kushina don't know he and Anko did the nasty, as far as they're concerned their little baby boy is still pure and innocent.**

**HA!**

**Also, Kurenai's archetype is a small dedication to General Catherine from Divinity Dragom Commander, good series by the way love it much, because holy mother of balls do I hate that lady more than the sun itself. **

**I could rant, but I won't.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**My plan for Menma's human for is to essentially have a form that can supress most of his power, so he can enjoy a fight every now and again, the second thought would be that it would be his 'assassin' form, while his Zerg shape would be his 'war' form due to its massive destructive capabilities.**

**So basically, Human-Menma will grab a sword and be rippin' through bitches, while Zerg-Menma will be using everything in the aresnal to kill **_**everything in sight!**_

**It's a fun image in my head anyway :D.**

**Start.**

Brutalis was begining to regret assisting his father with this redhead womans recovery, he'd taken her directly to the healing pool that father had created should he ever have allies who regeneration was not up to par with his own, it rested beneath the Home Hive, roughly 20 feet under ground, quite the wide open space actually, with an earthen ramp that could be used to walk in and out quite easily.

Though when she awoke earlier today she begun shouting and screaming, he could not understand her, it puzzled him quite a lot, and then Bruatalis realise she was not actually saying words, he was just screaming out and out, so he smacked her head and she went back to sleep, this made Brutalis happy, the girl needed rest, or so the Dr. he'd eaten would 'say' Brutalis was smart enough to sift through memories of those he consumed, all of the 'First Born' were, it was a gift from their loving father.

Though every few minutes she kept waking up, "You stop now." Said the gutteral voice of Brutalis, he wasn't particularly skilled at using his vocal chords, his father had informed him that the First Born must be able to communicate with others, mostly humans, to show them that they are more than just beasts. "Hurt is you. Water fix. No more hurt." He pat her head with his big hand, she shivered as he did so, it was like having Juugo touch you, scary as hell it may seem gentle but a monster lurk underneath it.

Tayuya's hair was sprawled out in the water, she was shamefully nude as this, odd reptillian-insect thing stood guard over her, she didn't feel the need to eat or drink which was weird though.

"Wh...Where am I who took me?" Asked the golden eyed girl.

"Father. Rescue from snake-man. Father say 'Keep her safe, Brutalis, very important' Brutalis do this, because loves father. Father be home soon, happy you awake. Look after you, father will." Said Brutalis, nodding at the end, he sat on his haunches, "Name?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"T..Tayuya, no last name." Said the redhead, still trying to get her blush under control, she was used to being a hard bitch to anyone who looked at her funny, but right now she was focused on this giant ass...thing that was surprisngly not eyeing her off, she would feel a little offended actually, she may not be throwing out cow udders like some girls she'd seen but she had a bustline that could turn heads.

Now that was a weird thought line, 'Why doesn't this weird animal find me sexually attractive' nice one Tayuya, a flush of shame filled her face, both at being so stupid to think something like that, and that she was _still_ naked.

"That fine. I get Queen, she help." Brutalis pat her head once more before walking off. He made his way up the ramp, and exited just out near the entrance of the Hive, roughly 10 feet from the Spawning Pool. "_Cerebrate-sama._" Called Brutalis, Fu strolled over to the tall beast, "_Father's guest, Tayuya, has awoken, would it be possible for either yourself or Queen-sama to see to her, humans are fond of...clothing yes? She lacks them._" Informed Brutalis.

Fu nodded and happily fluttered her wings a little, patting Brutalis on the head, "Thank you, Bruta-kun, I'll get Ki-chan and we'll head down." The others had all gone home, after Menma's little 'episode' they cleared out rather quickly, Tsubaki and Natsuki stuck around for an extra hour playing with Fu and a few Zerg, before Minato came back to pick them up, saying that Fu could come over whenever she wanted to play with them some more.

It warmed her heart at the prospect, she had her Aniki now, along with the whole Swarm as a family, but a little part of her still wanted some kind of human connection, it appeared that she had been given that chance.

A mental message later and Kimmiko emerged from the Hive, nursing a Larva in her hand, patting it, she wore a sleeveless shirt, ANBU styled pants and shinobi sandals, her hair was tied back leaving a small tuft sticking out on her forehead. "Let us go." She said, getting a nod from Fu, Kimmiko set the Larva down as it began munching on Creep.

**Menma**

The Hive King had finished his prayer, "_I had a thought._" Stated Menma.

"_Just the one?_" Replied Revan.

"_No, but that's beside the point. I want to have my human form look more human, I miss my hair._" Said Menma, idly fiddling with one of his 'dreadlocks'.

"_Can't you just use a Henge?_" Asked Revan, curiously.

"_That's true I could do this, but then it's just fake. I want to be able to feel my own skin again, spending time around my family made me nostalgic, It's not like it would be hard, I'll just have to mix and match DNA until I can make the closest appearance to my former human shape, though I may be going for a little Madara look, his hair was awesome._" Said Menma, a rare moment of his former self breaking through.

"_To each is own I guess. Going to upgrade your armour any time soon, it's become clear that its not perfect._"

"_This is true, but I've yet to take a day to myself and just renew my self in a cocoon, I still have to put in the Dead Bone Pulse and Steel Release, unfortuantely there is only one technique for the latter, but I'm sure I could work something out. Hopefull Fu will have an Idea on what to do with the Aburame DNA, I'm still stumped about that._"

"**Well they use the Kikaichu right? Those thing absorb Chakra and live inside them, so It stands to reason you already have what you need, just you the absorption trait and put it into yourself, your partners and the Swarm, too easy.**" Suggested Kurama.

Menma paused for a moment, going over that in his mind, looking over the DNA scan of the Aburame, and Kurama was correct, there was two sources in it, "_Thanks, Kurama. I'm a little surprised I hadn't thought about their bugs._"

"**I'm not, you didn't interact with any above Shino and even then it wasn't in any sort of combat scenario, so the thought of the Kikaichu wouldn't have dawned on you without someone reminding you.**"

"_This is true._" Said Menma.

"**That and you're a scatter-brained dumbass**." Sniped Kurama, gleefully.

"_Jashin damnit Kurama._" Grunted the King, the Overlord gave the signal they had arrived, the 'floor' opened up and dumped off the Swarm, the Brute under Menma woke up and trotted out, him still sitting atop it.

He closed his eyes as his senses flared once more, through the eyes of an Overlord he spotted Itachi and Kisame, currently they were atop a grassy mountain, meditating it would seem, but their chakra was flarring a little so perhaps they were using that communication technique that Zetsu knew of?

It was perfect, the opportunity could not be passed up, he set down Mei and ordered her body be rebuilt, like Kimmiko's, though to instead wipe out her memories, the Lava Style would be extremely useful, he was still a little winded from he exertion, and to take on a beast like Hoshigaki at anything less than full strength would be foolhardy...

He would have to let his children attack, commanding a group of Zergling and Hydra's towards the Overlord whom was watching them, he went into the Hive, tendrils ensnared his form, soon a cocoon formed, his conciousness shifted to that of the Hive itself, immediately he began splicing the Steel Release and Dead Bone Pulse into his body, the Kikaichu trait of absorbing Chakra would be useful, his wings needed to be changed, they were clearly to delicate for a warrior.

One of the Ravens ate a bat at some point, so he'd copy the DNA of that into his body, it would still fold out and like his previous wings, but the mound across his shoulders would have to be stylised a little, changed up, he placed two large spines at each shoulder, that would curve up and end at roughly ear level.

A tail would be needed to counterbalance the wings, a Brute's trident would suffice, he'd sort out his human form later he had shit to do, unfortunately it would take at least two hours for this to finish 'baking'.

Menma's conciousness sighed, it was time to start with Kirigakure, lest someone else take his place, setting up a Changeling he set it to look like his previously human form, but older, it would be a good place to start, another Changeling shifted into Yugara's head, he could probably come up with some bullshit like 'I could not save them, but I could kill him.' Then with a little manipulating with Psi he'd be put into a position of power, Mizukage, he'd call a summit and see where he stood with the other Kage, Konoha was already considered 'friendly' to the Swarm.

Kumo would get a chance, Iwa would no doubt loose theirs if Onoiki was still in charge, stupid old man, which he was pretty sure _was_ the case, which would in turn lead to not all of Iwa's veiws being shared because of the biggoted revenge-driven midgit.

Suna, he wasn't sure about, from what he'd seen Gaara was the Kazekage now, so that was good, perhaps the redhead would be more inclined to listen to the one who fixed his Jashin-damn seal.

So much to do, a decent amount of time to do it, he just had to keep his plans on schedual, first off Akatsuki, and then the false Madara to avoid the possible war with the already amassed Zetsu clones, the number was roughly 20,000. Nothing compared to his Swarm who were making their way into the 30,000's but still a problem to be avoided, with the introduction of Lava Style he could possible finish them off in massive groups on his own, but then again, he might not, the possibility of war would increase the chance of the Shinobi trusting him anyway.

Just as Mei's DNA was registered he siphoned off a large segment and spliced it into his body, that was good, now he'd be able to actually _use _the Jutsu he'd taken from her. While all this was happening he was playing around with a human for for himself, obvious he started with his old form, sized it up a bit 6' 4", proportioned it propperly and then set up the finer details.

Hair would be much like Uchiha Madara someone Menma always respected, even adding the perpetual bags under his eyes, just for the hell of it, his for would be lean but defined, the claws and sharp fangs would stay, along with the 'neck gills' so he could increase duration to his Fire Style jutsu, though they would be barely noticeable because of the hair, and unless in use, would look like small scars.

Since it was a _human_ form he didn't really add much else, nothing came to mind that wouldn't defeat the entire purpose of it. Obviously all the Jutsu and such would remain, but he wanted this form to have all of it compressed into a fine point, a weapon, one that wasn't his lightsaber. Maybe he'd ask Manda about a Kusanagi of his own?

That would be a good idea, either that or hop off to Tetsu no Kuni, but then again that seemed a little stupid for just one sword. He watched through the eyes of the Overlord as the Zerglings and Hydralisks arrived near Kisame and Itachi, the only problem was that just they got in range one of his children was shaved apart by Samehada, Itachi merely used a **Shunshin** to get away, the part went through the small pack like flames to paper.

Menma 'stood with his mouth agape' his 'eyes wide with shock written across his face' he didn't expect them to beat them while awake, that's why he sent a quick squad to catch them off guard, their conciousness' were transported elsewhere for that Jutsu how they reacted so quickly was unexpected...

But the _point_ was not that they reacted.

No, the point was that they killed his children, he felt rage course through him, he felt their pain as they died, and he felt shame for sending them to it, so self assured was he, that they would not wake in time.

Foolish.

"_Your pain will not be forgotten, my dearest children..._" It was odd, he would admit, he did kill the Queen himself, yet no sort of rage overcame his heart, it was quiet, perhaps he is less connected to the Queens, either that or he was caught up in Kurama's taunting to really think on it.

Food for thought, nonetheless.

He 'closed his eyes' and possesed Brutalis, he was inside the healing pools, Kimmiko and Fu speaking with a now covered Tayuya, wrapped in a towel. The Brute's eyes glowed purple, "_Sorry I took so long. An...Incident, in Kiri drew me away._" Spoke Menma's voice from the Brute's mind.

Tayuya freaked out.

"Holy shit you can talk properly!? What the hell was that shit before!?" She screeched, covering her chest more so with the towel around her body.

"_Incorrect, Brutalis is my child, I am Menma the Overmind of the Zerg. Basically there father, using one of my abilities I'm able to commune with people through my children, sort of like a beacon that trasfers my conciousness to them. That's beside the point though, you have me to thank for your life continuing._" Said the voice, Kimmiko looked around.

"Menma-sama, where are you..?" She asked.

"_Currently my body is undergoing a few upgrades, nothing major just putting in a few bloodlines._" Informed the Overmind.

"Oh why aren't you two freaking out..." Mumbled Tayuya looking at the other two females in the room supiciously.

"Well, I'm _part_ of the Swarm." Said Fu gesturing to herself.

"I thought that was just armor..." Admitted the Redhead, stunned.

Fu puffed out her chest proudly, "Uh-uh, Aniki made me a Cerebrate, were family now." Said the Nanabi Jinchuuriki happily.

"_I rescued you from Orochimaru's labs because I need to know where the others are._" Said Menma's voice, "_You can do so willingly, and you'll be welcomed into our fold. Or I can just rip it out of your brain, which would kill you._" Informed Menma's uncaring and impartial voice, he had happily reverted to his Overmind personality.

Tayuya gulped, and then paled, and then, fainted.

"_Well...That was amusing._" He murmured, Fu sighed while Kimiko merely picked her up and took her up from the healing pools to the main Hive, "_Wait a moment...Something's happening..._" Said Menma, suddenly.

His conciousness was picking up several pings from the village in Wave, he looked through the eyes of several of his children to see something that shocked him.

Aliens.

They didn't match any of the descriptions that he could recall from the Overmind, and none that Revan had described or slid into his memories, they were completely different. They all had dark brown skin, it looked slightly leathery in quality, with four eyes and faces that even a mother couldn't love, donned in dark blue armour and holding guns of some kind, they looked akin to assault rifles, but again different. They were disembarking from a large ship.

Menma was scared for the humans of Wave, these creatures oozed hostility, and it was furthur put to his worry as they all began to round up humans and tie them down the few that faught back were shot down with extreme predjudice, "_Children, destroy these creatures!_" Ordered Menma, Raven's and the patrol of Roaches were on the way, the Gotsu were present in Wave already.

Three of the childlike Roaches burst from the ground and spat acid into the face of one of the creatures, it wailed in pain and began screaming in a gutteral and coarse language, his comrades hear the distress and began firing upon the trio of Gotsu, while the remaining two sprung up behind their lines and began spewing acidic liquids at their backs, it melted through the armours and then their skin, the creatures began firing wildly, the three Gotsu began to move the civies away into the alley ways, a Raven came down and tore the head of one of the creatures, the biggest one pulled out what looked like a shotgun and fired it point blank into a Roaches face, the creature did what Menma assumed was a smirk before the Roach began tearing into his legs he screamed and wailed but he was soon devoured by a small swarm of the acid spewing 'Land Sharks'.

One of the faster Raven's got back to a nearby Hatchery and the information began to feed into his mind, they were called Batarian's, part of the 'Hegemony' typically a..._slaver_ race. Oh someone was about to get his genocide on. No one and that meant _no one_ fucked with _his_ planet. He had to step his shit up get his plans moving quicker, whipe out Akatsuki and the fake Madara, Obito quick or else he wouldn't be able to defend the planet properly.

_Ding!_

Oh good the baking was done, his body was ready.

Menma's conscienceness went back into his body and the cocoon fell away, he allowed himself to regain his breath and whiped some residual muck off his face, he flexed and out shot a large plethora of bones from all his joints, oh yeah, that was badass. His skin hissed closed and they all fell off onto the floor, saved him having to pluck them all off.

Menma immediately sent a Swarm-Wide order to send all Larvae to the Hive near Ame, the Heavy Hitter Hive, or HX3 as he would be calling it, to begin construction on the 'Space Dragon' or the Leviathan, space dragon seemed more apt because it basically looked like a _giiiiiant_ Zergified serpentine dragon with MASSIVE wings and hundreds of eyes.

The people of Nami were safe, that's good, he had an Uchiha and a Shark-Man to kill.

**Kusagakure, Itachi and Kisame's Location**

"So, Itachi-san, any idea what the hell those things were?" Asked a giant fish man, his skin was pale blue, gills lining his neck and black lines patterend on his cheeks, his eyes were beedy and lifeless like a sharks, his teeth continuing the trend with razor ivory, his hair was spiked upwards and held by a Kiri faceguard/headband, with a slash running through it.

The second man was a black haired pretty boy with horrible bags under his eyes, and an attitude problem. His Sharingan eyes looked across the feild in a sweeping motion, "I cannot say I've seen them before, a new summon, perhaps?" Questioned Itachi, a monotone deep voice that made fan-girls cream their shorts.

Both were donned in Akatasuki uniform. Those comfy-ass lookin' coats.

And then Menma.

_Fzzt!_

He appeared in a flicker of movement,

"You two realise your completely fucked, right?" Asked Menma, appearing with his arms crossed, his new wings flared while his tail wiggled from side to side, Itachi's Sharingan gaze attempted to entrap him inside the **Tsukuyomi** Menma's own eyes shifted into existence and the effect was reversed instantly.

**Tsukuyomi**

"It seems that no matter what, my instincts win. So much for subduing a Bijuu, hmm?" Asked Menma goadingly, they stood in a massive vacant field a blue moon hung above them while the world was an array of negative colours, Itachi was shackled to the ground by a multitude of chains.

"Impressive." Commented Itachi, coldly.

Menma's lips twitched as he snapped his fingers, hundreds of his children appeared, "For the next 72 hours, you will no pain like no other, my children will devour your flesh, and it will reconstruct. An endless cycle of pain. Just. For. You." Said Menma as he made a 'sick em' motion his children dogpiled Itachi.

To his credit the Uchiha didn't start howling in pain until hour 3, still had 69 to go.

**Outside.**

Itachi collapsed against the ground, frothing at the mouth while Kisame swung Samehada at Menma's midsection, aiming to shred him apart.

_Clng~_

Kisame's eyes widened as Menma's body was covered in a completely black substance it made his fingers into claws and masked his face, hair and all, leaving only a faux impression of his jaws and his eyes, glowing bloody red. Menma's psi-blade slid out and he swung it, Kisame slid back to avoid the strike and they began a deadly dance of death, Kisame's hulking form was surpsingly flexible as he was able to avoid quite a few blows, each time he tried to find an opening it closed in a heart beat, Menma's dance was quick, precise and left no room for argument.

It was similar to fighting a Kaguya, but also mixed with a perfect centre of gravity and speed that made that flashy bastard look like a chump, the worst part was that Samehada couldn't get any of his chakra and Kisame couldn't use any jutsu to assist him.

So he was basically fucked.

And he was even more fucked when he was suddenly thrown onto his back by some invisible force, his guard was wide open as Menma's psi-blade ran right through his body from head to groin, splitting him in half, Menma landed with the grace of a falling petal, his wings folded back into his shoulders while his tail speared Itachi through the back of the neck, a clone appearing next to the Uchiha's body and immediately set to work of plucking out his eyes.

Menma stripped Kisame of his ring and his sword, said sword began drooling profusely as his chakra touched it, he caught the ring that was tossed to him and pocketed it, before laying down so the clone could implant his new eyes, Eternal Mangekyo would kill off the headache that would usually come from using to many Mangekyo techniques.

Menma sighed contently, he killed some aliens, avenged his babies and got two more of those Akatsuki wank-nobbles, now he just needed to make sure that ship was stripped down for all its weapons and materials before implimenting them into his little side science projects. That and make sure none of the firearms were left in Wave, Elna was in no shape ready for something like that.

**End of Chapter.**

**Like GOA my word isn't available so sorry for mistakes, not much I can do about it at the present moment.**

**R&R**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**So instead of Konan being the base for all Queen's I've decided to go back to my original idea of having her just be one Queen.**

**Konoha- Kimmiko**  
**Ame- Konan**  
**Kusa- Ryuzetsu (I feel like a total ass for forgetting her.)**  
**Kiri- Unneeded****.**  
**Iwa- Most Likely Kurotsuchi, she's got that whole 'hot tomboy' thing going for her, I can dig it.**  
**Suna- ? Dunno really.**

**I'm thinking about Shion, just because she has an actual personality, she's like the better, more fleshed out, version of Hinata that I can actually tolerate. **

**Because fuck Hinata. And the Hyuuga in general, I'm not a fan of the Byakugan or them.**

**SHARINGAN FOR LIFE!**

**Start.**  
It had been four days since the Batarians attacked and four days since Menma got himself a special sword and a brand new strand of DNA to play with, Kisame Hoshigaki had unintentionally given Menma a whole bunch of awesome sea-worthy Zerg, and Menma spent a lot of time 'getting to know' his Queens, one being an actual _Queen_ while the other was more or less his plaything.

Sex was great.

That is what Menma had decided.

He lay in the underground section of the Hive where his room was, he created it since he needed a place to sleep properly rather than just meditate, two sweaty, sticky bodies rested against his own, Menma grinned deviously at the sight of Mei's reddened face, from exertion, and Kimmiko's heaving chest as she greedily tried to suck in enough air to slow her racing heart.

Sex was great.

It was a good thing he 'reforged' them, he _really_ had to fix the problem or the size of his junk, it could quite literally kill someone if he went all the way in, and if you didn't go all the way it wasn't as satisfying, adding the extra elasticity to his ladies skin was a much needed thing.

But there is no rest for the wicked, he had shit to do. Rising from the pair of bodies that were wrapped around him Menma pulled water from the air and swirled it around him, sighing contently as the smell of sex and sweat began to leaving his form, he heard ruffling of cloth and saw Mei and Kimmiko cuddling due to the loss of warmth, their large breasts mashing against one another, "That's awesome." He said taking a mental picture or his lovers, the water dispersed, now. To deal with Itachi.

Itachi's brain had been pretty fun to pick, lots of dirty little secrets, in all honesty he grew to like the guy, he was pretty tough to put up with all the shit life through his way, such as the fact that he had to massacre his whole clan because Hiruzen was a dick and didn't bother with diplomacy or specification. Root out the serpents no need to slaughter the whole clan that was poisoning the young.

Didn't really matter, he got a free Cerebrate out of it, Fu had her little task force of 'lings and Hydra's that were outfitted with the Kikaichu chakra sucking ability, well actually all of the forces in the Swarm had it, but he felt the need to mention Fu's specifically, Itachi was still coming down from his transformation, so he would still be napping for a couple more days.

He was much like Fu, in a complete set of armor made of carapace and chitin, though his was a dark bloody red to Fu's pale grey. Itachi's helmet looked like a European Knight's even the plumage at the back, but just like Menma's and Fu's it could, hopefully, collapse into a hood.

He had wings, Menma had purposely made them black and feathery like a crow's as Itachi, in his youth, was an ANBU captain with a crow mask, and his whole 'dissolve into crows' Genjutsu' shtick.

Menma stretched out and look through the eyes of his copy in Kiri.

**Kirigakure.**

"Mizukage-sama, is there anything I can help you with?" Asked his assistant a young man with messy dark blue hair, he had dark purple eyes and wore a basic Chuunin's attire, there were currently 100 Academy Students, 40 Gennin, 30 Chuunin, 10 Jounin and a handful of MIST, the Kiri version of ANBU, he brought in over 100 extra's from the remnants of the rebels, a few heartfelt speeches here and there and they were eating out his hands.

"No thank you, Matsu-kun. Feel free to go about your day as you wish." Said Menma's copy, using the form he was going to for his 'human' form, Matsu nodded happily and saluted before vanishing into a** Water** **Shunshin**. That was one thing he liked about this lot, they trained well from the second they got into the academy, and most students could perform short ranged **Shunshin** which was impressive in itself.

He inducted the Clan remnants back into Kiri, there were a handful of Hozuki, 3 Kaguya's who managed to avoid both slaughters, somehow four Terumi's who only had either the Lava or Boil release, none of them had both like Mei, he was amazed to find a hidden alcove of Yuki Clan members, Ice release users.

It angered him, a very insignificant amount to find out that Haku's family was still around yet allowed him/her to be taken to the streets and then have such a pure heart soiled by the life of a shinobi. He could get sentimental but he wouldn't the only reason he bothered to remember Haku is because he/she left an impression upon Menma, she/he was so strongly set into his/her morals, he hadn't seen that in many people before.

'One can only be truly strong, when fighting to protect that which is precious' Corny, highly so, yet held a simplistic beauty that was not lost upon his mind.

The rest all had some interesting little gimmick there was one guy who had red skin and yellow eyes, he could control fire like it was nobodies business, his name was Himaru, he was an orphan apparently and had no last name, Menma asked the man to keep an eye on any children he had to see if there could be a clan coming out of it, Himaru said he'd do as his Mizukage wished.

The guy was nice, and _really_ tall, Menma was 6' 4" this guy was 7' tall. Yeah.

He was tall.

Surprisingly ladies loved him company, each time he would come out of the bar with a different woman on his arm, Menma assumed he had a big dick, the ladies did look kinda slutty, so that could very well be the reason.

Good for him.

Menma's swoop in to control the Mist was actually very easy, he forged a shit-ton of documents after he snuck in to say he was born in Mizu No Kuni, so he could be the Mizukage as a native, and with a few false memories he was Menma Zeruga, of the lost Zergua Clan who died during the Third War. Of course none of that actually existed but to them it did, and that's all that mattered.

The civilians were happy, the Shinobi were happy, and the Bloodliners were _really_ happy. So win-win for him.

Menma's consciousness fell away from the copy and back to his body.

**Konoha**

Menma nodded, all seemed to be going well, the council that formed after the Mizukage's death was pretty easy to influence, and then rock their power down to mere token things, the only Shinobi they could boss around were Genin everything else had to go through him, well him that was there but still him.

Who knows the whole forged document stuff would never come up and be completely pointless, but ya'know, you never know. Best to be caught with your pants up rather than down. Well...Ok that's a very context sensitive phrase.

"Right now...I need to deal with a few things first...**Tsuchi Bushin no Jutsu**." Two dozen clones rose from the earth around him, "I want all of you to fan out and start pillaging the various bases Orochimaru has set up, use his memories in coalition with Tayuya's, take a scroll with you in case there are things or bodies that could be added to our Swarm, if you find willing people to join us, or Kiri, bring them here or there respectively." The clones saluted and began vanishing each going into the vault at the back of the healing pools area containing various materials such as weaponry, scrolls, a few sets of armor that he'd picked up, other such things like that.

And then shooting off towards various destinations around Elna.

Menma had business with the Batarian Cruiser, it _was_ a rectangular prism of metal and engines, a pair of mass accelerator cannons at the front and average kinetic barriers lining the armor, he stripped it down and went to work playing around with mass effect technology, he mashed all of the ships accelerators together using the combined knowledge of the whole crew of the Cruiser, which also held one scientist thankfully, so he got a pretty decent idea on how to mess around with M.E tech, Mass Effect, he would have to make the gauss rifle himself, or get one of his clones, which seemed to be the most likely, to do it.

The reason was because kinetic barriers only reflected the damage and velocity of M.E weapons, so really he would have a massive advantage with a non-M.E weapon, side-note, humans existed on Earth, another planet at the opposite side of the galaxy, which was pretty cool.

But if the Alliance thought for a god-damn second that they could touch _his_ humans, he'd fuck them up so hard they'd be back to swords and shields, the Council the resided on the Citadel seemed to be filled with politicians that had so much bias that it made him want to vomit, he couldn't do that but the point still stands, the fact that he thought of all politicians as children waiting to have their heads caved in, did not help.

If they so much as _thought_ about touching his planet, and those he would colonize, war would be the very least of the problems the space-whores, kind-of-awesome steel-bird-men and hyperactive frog-people would face.

He was _so_ being friends with a Krogan, and then he'd cure the _shit_ out of the Genophage _after_ beating it into their heads that their way of going about things was stupid and wrong, that they needed to find another reason besides killing shit all the time, then he'd get a Horde to back up his Swarm.

Fuckin' try it Council.

"_Your mood is getting slower sourer, my apprentice. Your inner world has dark clouds gathering because of it._" Said Revan, Menma sighed and rubbed his forehead to clear his head, he didn't need to bother with such things as of yet, later.

"Sorry...I'm getting ahead of myself." Just as his **Bushin's** were coming out of the underground facility Menma pointed to one and gestured it over, "I want you to go and check out that 'Blood Prison' in Kusa, there should be some interesting people there." The Clone nodded and the pair fist-bumped as it vanished.

"**Good idea, a lot of crazy fuckers get put there, plenty of bodies no-one will miss.**" Said Kurama, nodding at the unspoken plan.

"I thought so too." Replied the King tapping his chin in thought, "The Leviathan will take roughly two and a half years to be complete, I've got time to kill off Pein, nab the blue angle, collect a shit-ton of bloodlines..." Menma idly began listing off a few extra things and he began plucking scales off Samehada, the creature-sword purring contently as he fed it chakra to regenerate the scales, it was like brushing a cat except, way weirder.

The scales would add an extra level of defense to his body and would give all of the Swarm a higher level of Chakra absorption, the 'Eezo' in the Batarian's was an interesting thing, it was very, very thin, he apparently got only a small amount out of them, then he found the ships core, holy balls so much blue.

Which was pretty cool for him because it was his second favorite colour, and the dark shade was very similar to his chakra and the tint in his armor, so wins all around. He basically 'ate' Element Zero for a couple days, it made his insides tingle a bit, nothing else really, and he'd probably have to nom-nom some Asari to get anything useful out of it.

On another note.

Omi-tool's were _awesome_. He pillaged them off the corpses of the Batarian's, and then proceeded to fuck around with them, he didn't like orange, because blue was much cooler, so he recolored the projected material coloration, it was a chore but apparently almost all of the tech from the galaxy could be screwed with if you added eezo.

Combine it witch chakra and _bam_ you got some crazy magic fix-yo-shit substance. He'd have to spend a few weeks getting to know just what the hell he was playing around with but so far it seemed harmless to the Swarm, so that was good.

Samehada was crawling around his torso quite happily nibbling at his armor and taking the chakra he unconsciously emitted, like anyone with an active core, it was like giving off body heat, an involuntary, natural event that occurred without notice or strain.

"_Sigh_...I should go to Ame, get this sorted out...Really I should...Why aren't I leaving yet..."

"**Two things. Firstly, did you just **_**say**_** 'sigh'? And secondly I'm hoping the reason you haven't gone yet is because with Samehada's scales on your armor you'll be able to absorb almost every attack that the Pein-fucker throws at you.**" Grumbled Kurama.

"Sure. Let's go with that." Said Menma, with a grin on his face.

Aaaand back into the cocoon.

**Three Days Later, One Week Since The Batarian Attack**.

Menma stood with his entire body coated with smaller yet as ferocious looking Samehada scales. His left arm was decorated especially with an outwards facing line up of scales ready to tear into a mother-fucker that stepped to him, his helmet's 'horns' had changed and now the back of his head was covered with faux spikey hair that was in fact more scales, and his armor was woven with them to create a small honey-comb pattern over the larger portions of carapace.

All in all he looked like a man ready for war.

He'd worked out his human form as well, which he shifted too, all the carapace, the scales, the armor all of it sunk into his skin, his height fell a little as his bones cracked and creaked before knitting back together, a long mane of black spikes settled against his back, weary Sharingan eyes opened up, the Eien Mangekyo shining, the rough diamond was still in place, but Itachi's triple bladed windmill patter sat tightly around the pupil, barely a hares breath away from touching the center of the optical organ.

His clothes quickly folded out of the seals on his body, a loose fitting robe, samurai-like armor chest plate with segmented shoulder-guards and thigh-guards, ANBU styled pants that fell into shin-high black sandals.

He slipped on a pair of black gloves and sighed contently, his hair billowing in the breeze, he nodded to himself, "_I do good work._" Said the Zerg, "_Speaking of, time to get too it._" He his clones had brought back spoils unlike any other, research notes, jutsu scrolls, bloodlines and a few willing to give themselves to the Swarm as they had nothing to live for.

There was a woman, Guran whom possessed the Crystal release _and_ was a fine piece of ass, an Uzumaki girl named Karin whom had a rather interesting ability, her chakra was naturally healing and so rich that it channeled into her bloodstream, so whenever someone would bit her, the healing chakra would overload and flow into the person doing so, she also seem to derive a good amount of sexual joy from that.

There was Hozuki Suigetsu, a young man with the ability to become water, Menma asked if he wished to return to Kiri but he declined saying he wanted to collect all the blades of his brothers group, the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Menma did not, however, inform Suigetsu that he possessed the Kubikiribōchō and the Samehada, no need to ruin the surprise.

And then there was Juugo, a soft-hearted boy with a crazy side, literally, his DNA was mutated to perfect the Cursed Seal that Orochimaru branded others with, he had this odd ability to manipulate his very body with his chakra, Menma was impressed, so impressed in fact that he reforged Juugo without changing anything about him, Menma only wanted the DNA anyway.

Then there was the fact that the King finally got around to contacting Manda, whom tried to _eat_ the Zerg for taking so Jashin damn long to summon him, so unfortunately, Manda was dead. But there was the adorable Manda II, as named by the extremely unimaginative elder snakes, Menma kept him around most of the time trying to shape the future Boss Summon to create a proper partnership, after only three days he'd already grown as big as an average human, his little horns were already growing strong.

He got a Kusanagi blade out of it though, so there was a win, he used Manda's fangs and then condensed them into a long blade, some called it a Masamune, Menma just adopted that name, it was better than Kusanagi anyway.

Menma had his blade sealed into his right forearm, doing another once over he noticed nothing left out of place and vanished into an explosion of blue.

**Amegakure**.

It was raining, it always did, Menma's senses were constantly being assaulted because the rain was infused with chakra, the city had many high reaching buildings all of which were made of metal, it seemed oddly dreary, somewhat foreboding, the civvies seemed to have an air of happiness but something about it all seemed...

Wrong.

It gave off the distinct vibe that shit wasn't right here, "Why hello there, friend. Come on in outta the rain have yourself a strong drink, you look like you could use it." Said a friendly voice, Menma ducked himself into the small tavern; the man placed a cup on the counter and asked, "What'll ya have?" He was what Menma would call, a 'Jolly Rollie Polly' fellow, he had a big guy and strong looking arms, his face was lined with a well-kept greying beard and the top of his head was covered by a thinning layer of dark grey hair, his dark blue eyes squinted a little due to the size of his smile.

"Whatever you'd recommend, sir. I'll not darken your place of business for long." Said the King, the man merely chuckled and pulled out a bottle, mixing up a small flash of...Something before offering it to the King.

"No darkening abound, friend. Take as long as you need, but I'll admit curiosity, what brings you to Amegakure?" Asked the man, resting on one elbow.

"Just business, swinging by before I continue on the road, such is the fate of a wanderer." Half-lied the Zerg, the man nodded his head, smiling widely once more.

"Ah, to be young again, I myself was a wanderer used to travel around with a group of my closest friends, then we all got old." Said the man, laughing brightly, "We're all spread out around the city in fact, which is good. Always good to have someone who you can count on, eh?" Asked the man.

"My sword is my companion, my summons are my friends. When I return home occasionally, it does a wonder for my mood, I'll admit." May as well commit to this farce if he was going to have it.

"To each is own, friend. Names Kitsuchi Hiro, yourself?" Asked the now named Hiro.

"Tetsu Madara, my parents were impressed by the man's feet." Said Menma, with a small smirk, "Fought alongside the Uchiha Clan a few times during the Clan Wars, my great-grandparents did." Hiro gave a hum as he seemed to think on the story.

"Can't say I know any of my line that go back that far, must be nice to have records, I'm assuming, that go back to the old days." Menma shrugged rapped the bar with his knuckles and threw out a few stray notes before leaving, he didn't even bother taking the drink, he needed to keep his mind focused and it may be poison, he was in enemy territory he reserved the right to be accusatory of everyone around him.

If anything after he killed Pein he could take over Ame anyway, maybe fix up this veritable waist land, seriously nothing could grow because the ground was essentially all mud around the village was just that, mud. A few stray Mokuton jutsu would no doubt fix it up though.

Menma had been so distracted he never noticed that he'd ended up at the stairs of Akatsuki's 'super-secret' base. A being at the front of his senses appeared before him in a flourish of paper, they were in doors now, a large corridor leading upwards behind the materializing form.

It was her, his Queen-to-be. That dark blue hair, his favorite colour, a white origami flower resting above her ear, a small bun at the back while bangs framed her beautiful face, deadly orange eyes that tried to bore into his very soul, only to meet the defense of his dark purple orbs, most of her body was covered by her Akatsuki cloak but he did notice that even though it was slightly baggier than the others he'd seen, it still rather obvious she held a large bust size, her sandals had heels on them, not particularly big ones but he felt the need to note them nonetheless.

"Why have you come…" She asked softly, yet her voice projected across the hallway like it was hooked up to a speaker system.

"I have come to slay your god, destroy the masked fool and protect the planet from otherworldly forces that you, unfortunately, could not comprehend." Stated the Uzumaki, calmly. Konan's eyes narrowed just the slightest, he held up a hand to cease her words, "You know not which you do. To be used by the fake, I truly do not envy you, but there is more at stake here than your false peace and your arrogant god-boy." In a flash of blue light Masamune appeared in his hand, sheathed in a black scabbard, it was roughly 7-8 feet long in total.

"I will stop you." She stated simply, staring defiantly into his eyes.

Menma allowed a small smirk to pull at his lips, "You may try…" Purple bled into red and red was given shapes of black, "…But you have already failed, **Tsukuyomi**." Three seconds of silence and Konan fell to the floor unconscious, Menma merely hummed as he felt his chakra begin to rapidly refill, "I feel that I should have monologued more, or perhaps purposely drawn out the fight…No, that's wasteful and an Overmind is anything but." Said Menma simply, summoning a clone to take her out of the vicinity and into the local Hive's location.

"Now…To deal with the cripple."

**End of Chapter.**

**Yes, Menma knows where Nagato is due to Zetsu's memories, he **_**could**_** have zipped right in but didn't because then I'd have nothing to write about.**

**I hope you guys understand why he doesn't take to open combat at the drop of a hat, he's smart enough to know that while he is neigh indestructible, he won't make the same mistake as the previous Overmind and allow the enemy **_**any**_** ground against him, to do so would endanger the Swarm, his Cerebrates and his family.**

**So when he can he'll be using broken-ass bloodline abilities, just to make this whole process go a bit faster.**

**Hopefully that quelled some possible RAAAAAGE, and if not.**

**It's Konan, sorry but I'm not gonna write a fight scene where that gorgeous creature get's cut-the-fuck-up.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Menma doesn't and does have the force, in a way. I'm not 100% on what Psi actually does, so I kinda just slapped em both together, Psi-Force if you will, so in reality, he only has the force, but we're going to call it Psi, just to clarify.**

**No, The Swarm will not end up serving the humans of Elna, in fact if anything the humans will be serving them, technically speaking the humans of Elna provide the Zerg with Chakra, as they cannot produce it themselves, so while the humans technically 'serve' it's more a of symbiotic relationship, the humans are free to do as they wish as long as it does not result in damage to the swarm or Elna as a whole, and the Swarm will protect them from outlying threats.**

**As for the bloodlines and there being no drawbacks, elemental bloodlines such as the Lava/Boil/Ice etc. releases are blended together, the Kaguya bloodline is the only 'body' bloodline Menma has, the Uzumaki chakra, is just that, a chakra bloodline and the Sharingan is an optical one, in theory it shouldn't have any adverse effect against one another, but just remember Menma's internal organs have been recreated several times over since the start of this fanfic, and his 'human' form is essentially like wearing a skin over his true form if you cut him you will cut the skin, but find no human blood, instead carapace, weakened but still there.**

**As for the Biotics, I've never actually confirmed or denied that Menma could use Biotics, just that eating eezo isn't harmful to him and tinted his chakra a little.**

Wheezing.

Coughing.

Mumbling.

Those few things filled the room as Menma stared at the crippled form of Nagato, or Pein 'Leader' of Akatsuki. His form was bereft of any body-fat or muscle, instead being mere skin and bones, pale red hair, dirty from the sweat upon his brow, bleary rippled eyes staring at the floor.

"I expected...More." Said Menma flipping Masamune into the air, grabbing the grip he swung it forward, just as the blade was unleashed from its sheath a new presence filled the room.

"**Almighty Push!**" Shouted a deep voice, a massive force of gravity exploded, pulsing directly towards Menma and throwing him from the building, the wall around him exploding outwards, he fell and fell until he saw water, a large river with a few artificial islands of dark grey concrete dotting through it, he flipped in the air and landed on the water's surface.

6 figures landed down with him, Menma smirked, they were all male, bright orange hair of different lengths, minus one whom was bald, with spikes coming out his head, all of them had slate black piercings all over the visible points of their skin and they all held the Rinnegan.

"Shall we dance, gentlemen?" Asked Menma, casually holding Masamune forward with one hand, smirking cheerily, the Pein family did not seem to appreciate this. The Asura Path, the mechanical bald one shot forward, jets exploding out of his feet, Menma flipped back and delivered a vicious kick to the robotic Pein's face boosting his retreat placing a a few dozen feet between Menma and the other six.

"Foolish." Menma made half a Snake Seal and grinned, "**Wood Style: Dragon Wood Prison.**" Dragon's shot up from under the water, made completely of Chakra suppressing wood, they each wrapped around a Pein, the Deva quickly flickered away whilst the Animal summoned a giant Crab and switched with it.

Menma flared his chakra and shot forward towards the Asura, his blade cleaning slicing through the metallic insides of the robotic Pein, as he delivered a blow to the chest it exploded, sending him back a massive chameleon rose from the depths and lashed at Menma with its long tongue, the sword wielder used a quick, short ranged **Shunshin** to avoid it, only to hear another a technique being announced.

"**Almighty Push!**" Sending him right back, the chameleon's tongue wrapped around his waist and sucked him into its mouth, acid began to drip from the inside of the creatures mouth, Menma's clawed nails managed to dig enough flesh away so he could use his sword arm properly.

"**Ten Cuts!**" Menma slashed wildly for exactly 10 strokes of his blade, blood began to explode from the interior of the creatures mouth, a low howl of pain echoed from its throat as it doubled its efforts to devour and digest him, evidently it wasn't enough, "**One Hundred Cuts!**"

That did it.

A shower of gore, blood and green fleshy scales rained down, Menma's Masamune found purchase in the chest of the Animal Path, the long orange haired male's eyes widened as electricity began to pour into the sword, and the result was an explosion, because explosions are fun.

Menma landed with a gentle tap that came when one took a step while wearing sandals, he found it somewhat habitual, and if it didn't happen it annoyed him. Crimson red orbs spliced with black stared into rippled purples, "I see, the Sharingan." Said Deva in monotone. "I was unaware that any Uchiha besides Itachi Uchiha and his younger brother had survived the slaughter." Admitted Pein.

"Your statement would be correct, but then again..." The Eien Mangekyo formed, showing the windmill, "Itachi-kun is no longer available." Even Nagato had to repress a shiver at the tone that his advisory held.

"Interesting...Why have you come here? To attack me and mine. Do you wish to disrupt ours attempts to bring peace? Do you wish war?" Asked Pein, calmly, coolly, collected even. Like he was falling into his own territory.

"Peace is a fickle ideal, I'll admit as much. No that is not why I am here though, with your peace comes the return of the Juubi, with your peace Obito Uchiha, the False Madara, rises to power, with your peace, my planet is put in more danger from the inside than out. I cannot allow this, so I must cut off the snakes head to pacify the spread of its venom." Damn that was cool, +5 to badass monologue. Menma took a ready stance, both hands on Masamune, while the edge was raised skyward and the tip dipped slightly towards the ground, like he would lance the Rinnegan user, the slightly sound of his gloves adjusting and pulling sounded in his ears, it's the little things that help one stay calm in a fight.

"Foolish. With the resurrection of the Juubi this world will know pain, and with it peace. The world will know my pain and grow from it, to see the despair and then and only then, will the world gain peace." Spouted Pein, Menma sighed, oh boy, now it's the villains turn to spew words. "Unless of course you prefer this endless chaos...Kyuubi." Menma's eyes flashed with a little curiosity.

"Your seal is well hidden but nothing can hide from the eyes of god." Said Pein, simply.

"Orly?"

"Ya rly."

"Oooorly?"

"Ya rly."

"ORLY!" Menma flew forward at a breakneck speed and slashed into a crescent that ended with his blade cutting Pein from the left side of his ribs to his right shoulder, which then burst into several more cuts before he just ceased to exist.

Menma held out a hand, the sheath of Masamune flying into his hands as he sheathed the blade and sealed it, "Eyes of the god my ass, eyes of the fool more like. Didn't even see an attack in preparation, why do you think I was in a stance you twit." Scolded Menma shaking his head before turning to the struggling paths, with a flick of his wrist sharp branches of Dragonwood tore them apart.

Dragonwood was the toughest wood on Elna, it could not be created naturally, the Shodaime had made an entire forest glade of just Dragonwood, the bark that fell from ancient trees was used in the weave of the heaviest of cloth and a few had managed to shape it into weapons, an axe by the name of Broxx, was created entirely of Dragonwood yet its edge was said to be even stronger than the toughest of metals, and could cut even Bijuu with ease.

Then again the tale of Broxx could just be a story, but the wood still existed so perhaps there was merit to the claim.

Menma leapt into the air and landed back into Nagato's room, a spear shot from the machine that kept him alive, or whatever it did, Menma bat it away before smirking, "Pathetic, a Rinnegan user is supposed to be outside the laws of life and death, you fail to meet my expectations." He rose a hand and pointed to the sky, "Make peace with your gods, because you're about to meet them." Menma's hand fell as he vanished, only to appear behind Nagato and drive his arm through his chest.

The rain stopped.

The wheezing stopped.

The coughing and the mumbling were reduced to incoherent gurgles. Pulling his arm out and slapping a tag on Nagato's back Menma and his new corpse vanished into a flux of blue energy.

"You fool!" Seethed out a voice from the darkness, an angry narrowed red eye behind a swirly orange mask.

**Konoha**.

"**Father.**" Greeted a bowing Kha'zix, Menma placed a hand on his head and smiled, Menma placed a hand on the machine that kept Nagato alive, kept being the key word as in past tense, his claws tearing through the metal and finding the precious resource within, Nagato's body.

In fact all he needed were the eyes, even with the Senju, Uchiha _and_ Uzumaki cells in his body he still hadn't activated it naturally, it was a slight disconcerting but perhaps more research was required into the topic. A clone rose from the ground, without need of handsign or announcing the technique and took Nagato's body into the core.

"How are you Kha'zix, anything to report?" Asked Menma, curiously.

"**Cerebrate Itachi has awoken from his slumber and has requested to see you when you arrive home**." Menma rose a brow at that.

"Then why didn't he just ask me over the Link of the Swarm?"

"**Cerebrate Itachi stated 'it felt weird' so asked me instead.**" Menma chuckled at his son's words and nodded, heading towards Itachi's energy signal. With a flicker of movement he appeared at the top of the monument, Itachi sat looking down upon the village with a mildly confused look in his mist secreting black eyes.

"You called, Itachi?" Asked Menma taking a seat next to his Cerebrate, "I was about to start playing around with the Rinnegan and why the hell I haven't activated it yet."

"Most likely because you are barely grasping the Sharingan, let alone being near enough to use the Rinnegan...**Tsukuyomi **aside." He added the last part after a small pause, the King's mouth had opened, and effectively shut with a pleased smirk on his lips.

"So how are you adjusting? I'm aware that you aren't one for violence, you passivist flower you, but I felt you deserved joining a family that you needed hide yourself from." Itachi had impressed him, both with taking 3 hours of pure horrifying torture, and his life up until that point.

"Because a giant swarm of carnivorous, DNA eating bug-mammals is the ideal family." Quipped the Weasel.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you, flower." Menma snickered at the young man's twitch, Menma smiled and looked into the sky, "It matters not for now...I need to eliminate all threats to Elna before we take our business off planet." Murmured the Hive King, rubbing his chin.

"But you raise a fair point, I know only **Susanoo **and **Tsukuyomi**. Is there any way to speed up unlocking the abilities of the Sharingan?" Asked Menma curiously.

"Not that I'm aware of, just use it enough and it should reveal more secrets to you." Advised Itachi, Menma sighed but nodded all the same, running a hand through his hair, he still had a few things to do so he could occupy his time with that, if anything one of his many clones that he used to train and perfect Jutsu while he was busy might stumble upon it.

"Anyway, the reason I asked for you is to see what you wanted of me." Said Itachi, Menma rose a brow, "You resurrected me and brought me into your fold, surely you have some kind of plan for me."

"Of course, but nothing that you need to be working on all the time, vigilance is required though. I just want you to look after Elna while I'm away, as a Cerebrate the Swarm will listen to you, though unless I command it their pretty passive anyway, I need you here with Fu and any other Cerebrates I create to look after the planet in the case of my absence, ya know stuff like making sure nothing invades and that conflicts of the Shinobi aren't set to a boil." Said Menma, with a shrug, it was pretty basic stuff in his opinion and he had no doubt Itachi could handle it.

"Ah, I see. Very well that is acceptable." The pair fell into a comfortable silence, the Cerebrate and the Overmind just enjoying the presence of one another, "Thank you, for this. The disease of the Mangekyo was tearing me apart." Said Itachi, softly as to not break the peace.

"You're welcome, Itachi." Was all he got from Menma, the knightly looking Cerebrate and the human looking Overmind sat content watching the sun set over the village.

**5 Days Later.**

A wet pop resounded through Menma's chambers he sat with his head back contently as he was planning, a messy head of auburn hair in his lap, Mei Terumi's plump lips once more wrapped around his full mast, one benefit of having the Lava Release bloodline was that it increased her body heat, and it was working wonders as her hot tongue coiled and lapped, her mouth was amazing.

Having sex with Mei was like having sex at really high, really awesome, temperatures, his skin was more resistant to all forms of touch and stimuli due to the amount of times he'd been in the 'upgrade cocoon' so the fact that she could even make him cum was amazing in itself, but damn. She did things that made him question what life was life before her.

He quickly got over his guilt, he was the Overmind who gives to craps about mental scars she didn't have them any more anyway so his consciousness was clear.

_To do list._

_1. Secure alliance of 5 major villages._  
_2. Eliminate Iwa (No doubt they will disagree to alliance)_  
_3. Find Queen for Suna nest, possibly that Scorch Release woman..._  
_4. Remember name of Scorch Release woman._  
_5. ...Do some other stuff._

Solid planning.

Though 1 and 2 would no doubt take a while. He sent the missive that the 5 Kage's needed to meet under the guise of the Mizukage, well he _was_ the Mizukage but his copy did so...Jashin that was getting annoying, he probably needed to move his most used Hive over to Kiri so he could be in his position easier.

The missive was sent 2 days ago, and the meeting was tomorrow so he needed to head out...

_Slurp~_

In about 30 minutes.

**End. **

**Yes it's a bit shorter but I didn't have anything else to add to this chapter, sorry I'll make the next one longer to make up for it. 3.**

**And yes Pakura is a good idea. I'll make up some bull-spit and we'll get her, but be patient as Menma has only just thought of her.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	12. Chapter 12

"**I know it sucks balls to wait, but sometimes it just takes a long time to make them right, because we don't want to make them, suck balls." ERB. **

**Basically my way of saying, sorry for taking so long to write. I've been in kind of a slump. That and writing up a meeting with no blood and battle is incredibly boring to me, writing an argument is hard as fuck because I have this odd 'auto-resolve' mental pathway, it's great for coming up with solutions but I always forget how I got there :/ so I have to consciously slow my thought process, or throw curveballs at myself. So if this is unsatisfactory I apologize but consider it one step closer to ME, which will be on a different FF, consider this story a prologue.**

**On a completely unrelated note, can someone tell me what the fuck is with people and their love of Kagome from Inuyasha; I literally stopped watching at episode 56 because I just couldn't handle her shit anymore.**

**But she's almost everywhere, the exception being at most a handful of stories, in the Inuyasha crossover department of the sight, I know that this has nothing to do with KOH, Starcraft or Naruto but I'd just like to pitch that to my little community.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Start.**

**Tetsu no Kuni.**

Mizukage Menma Zeruga walked with silent steps into the halls of the meeting place, a large tower in Tetsu no Kuni, the land of the Samurai, also cold as fuck. He had a furred cloak thrown over his shoulders, the Hive King smiled slightly, he had planned a few things on how this would go, hopefully it would end without bloodshed, but there always was the possibility. So he decided to get dirt on all of the Kage's, _all_ of the Kage's so he could essentially blackmail them into being his bitches, or in the case of Iwa, fuck them over.

Horuta, the captain of Kiri's MIST, wearing a standard ANBU attire though toned to darker shades of blue and black with a fox mask on his face, a messy mop of loose blood red hair falling out behind it, Himaru at his other side, wearing an outfit that closely resembled Zabuza's on the second occasion they fought, a skin tight sleeveless black turtleneck with loose black pants and dark blue sandals, over his shoulders was a shark-skin cloak, though still several parts of his dark red skin was on display, thick black gloves covered his hands.

Menma had switched with his copy, whom was devoured by said King, and he'd began renovating several caves that ran under Kiri with a Hive and several Hatchery's, so he could spit out more soldiers faster.

His face was shrouded by a thin veil of shadows cast by his Kage's hat, a white double-breasted coat covering his torso, in place of the usual robes that most Kage's wore to official events, Menma pushing open the door to the meeting room he found only the Kazekage, Kankuro and Temari, the trio looked to those entering and rose a brow in confusion, "Kazekage-dono." Greeted the disguised Menma, Gaara nodded curtly.

"Mizukage-dono, you're here quickly." Observed the Suna leader.

"Well I did call it; I'll admit I'm surprised you arrived before me." Informed Menma as he took a seat directly across from Gaara who sat at one end of the U shaped table. Shrugging off his fur cloak he folded it over the top of his chair and sat, hat still in place. "But life is full of surprises, so I suppose a punctual Kage isn't that much a stretch." Menma chuckled a little.

"Would it be prudent to assume you will explain in further detail why you have called the summit, because I believe all of us, the other Kages and myself, would be extremely curious as to what this 'world changing information' would be." Menma merely smiled under his hat and pulled it down a bit further.

"Indeed, I await with baited breath for the reactions of our peers." Menma's eyes darkened as he paused for thought, "_And I can't wait for you to show yourself here, Obito…So predictable, I'm sure you wouldn't give up your chance to start the war a little earlier would you?_" Inwardly he chuckled, oh the deliciousness of the False Madara's terror would be unequaled when he found Menma could invade his very mind and soul.

The power of Psi was limited to nothing but the imagination and physical limitations of the user. By physical limitations that meant their very body, if the body could withstand whatever it was that the user was doing, then it could be performed. It was a very fickle thing, apparently some Psi users had their bodies torn apart because they attempted too much too soon.

Menma was pulled from his thoughts when the remaining Kage's entered the room, trying to look like they hadn't arrived to the room together, Minato took a spot near the arch of the U, A, the Raikage, and Onoiki, the Tsuchikage sat on the other side.

A was a massive monolith of muscle and dark skin, he had dusky white hair held back by what could possibly be nigh-invisible super-hair-gel, due to the sheer amount of flatness and perfection that kept it all down, sharp dark eyes that held a strength that could flatten armies. His upper lip held two whiskers and his chin had a triangle of hair, it was kinda odd compared to the rest of him. He wore his Kage robes like a haori, two heavy golden weights around his arms, black loose pants and boots on his feet, his chest bare revealing nothing but a man who was _riiiiiiped_.

He was accompanied by a slightly effeminate young man with pale skin, light blonde hair that flared out a little over the top of his headband, dark coal eyes looked around the room coldly, he wore a standard Kumo Jounin attire.

Next was a young woman, she was fair skinned with a long blonde braid that fell to her ankles, a standard Kumo uniform, the only difference was that it had a slight purple tint to the jacket, she was lithe and lean, Menma's eyes could see the hard work she put into her body easily, forearm length gloves with the fingers cut off revealing slightly pointed nails that had blue polish on them, Menma smirked at that, it went nicely with her skin, a good choice. Her dark green eyes peered at him; her left nostril twitched a bit, no doubt smelling the Bijuu on him.

Next came Minato, full Kage robes and all, Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi.

Finally the floating midget that was the Tsuchikage, Onoiki. He had a big red nose, beady black eyes, and a friar style of hair, a bald top and hair barely around the edges, he wore a dark green tunic with strips of cloth at the shoulders that floated around as Onoiki moved about. Tailing the Tsuchikage was a pair of Iwa Nin, one was a black haired, fair skinned girl with coal black eyes that were sparked with attitude and 'moxie', he felt so incredibly old for using that word.

She wore a standard brown flak jacket, her right arm had a long, billowy sleeve while her left arm was exposed, showing her toned muscular biceps, not to the point where it was weird or just plain odd, but still enough to show she was a competent kunoichi, she had mesh leggings and brown sandals, a pair of shorts giving her some decency and a lopsided skirt that fell to her left knee.

On the other side of Onoiki was a large man with Chouji level body mass, he had a big nose and black eyes, a bandana as his headband covering most of his dirty brown hair, the colour not actually dirty, pink-ish skin and an orange scarf, besides that he had a pretty standard uniform.

"This summit is in session, please remove your hats." All of the Kage's slid off their hats and placed them in front of them on the wooden table, a strangled gasp fled Onoiki's lips.

"Madara Uchiha!" His skin paled and his heart thumped almost audibly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Tsuchikage-dono, but no. I am Menma Zeruga, Mizukage." Minato almost smirked, as did Kakashi and Asuma, at the flippant look upon the familiar face. "But thanks for the compliment, I wasn't aware my looks were so close." He fiddled with a stray lock of hair, "It's so hard to get the spikes to stay with such long hair." He mumbled.

Mifune coughed into his hand, "Mizukage-dono, since you called this summit, would you care to start." The old samurai requested, Menma smiled and nodded.

"_That, is a good lookin' man._" Thought Kurotsuchi, Kage or no hot was hot. "_Though a bit of a pretty boy, but I can dig it. Ha, I'm an Iwa shinobi, dig, earth, I'm hilarious._" On the outside she was composed, on the inside she was laughing.

The Mizukage cracked a smile at the bad pun, Kurotsuchi blinked for a second at the sight of it, but brushed it off, there's no way he could have known what she said, "Well I'd like you all to be aware of just how serious this is, so get your serious faces on because I'm going to blow your minds." Menma slid over the table and into the center of the room, he raised his right arm and a blue holographic display appeared, the Shinobi tensed at the sight of it, thinking it to be a Jutsu of some kind.

Menma tapped a few keys on the Omni-Tool and smirked, a holographic image of their planet and the surrounding system, currently they rested in a fringe System, one that was unnamed by the majority of the galactic society if the fact that the planet and all surrounding systems were unnamed as well, was any kind of indication, the Batarians had apparently played a dangerous game and had opened up a new relay.

Tsk, tsk, tsk. Naughty~.

"Our planet of Elna resides here…" He pointed to a planet near the core of the system, there were four other planets around it, one being an ice giant from the looks of it, sitting out on the very fringe of their space and the other three being possible worlds they could colonize, or Menma could as it were.

"The other three, as far as I am aware, are unnamed." He informed, sweeping his gaze across to gauge reactions, he was a little surprised to see almost all of them looking at him with skepticism and a look that just screamed 'you poor deluded fool'.

Menma was quite offended.

Minato was studying it silently, as was Gaara, while the rest, including the guards, looked amused.

"Our system, while undiscovered, was targeted by these creatures…" He pulled up a holographic image of a Batarian, and almost spat at the sight of it, "They are a slaver race who rely on piracy, flesh marketing and other immoral actions to fund a majority of their social structure. They attempted to land in Nami no Kuni and drag off the residence for trade in another system…" Menma paused as he felt more and more disbelief grow from those in the room.

Now he was a patient man, he could respect others who took their time, but he did _not_ appreciate nor _want_ blatantly willful ignorance when evidence was presented, "This is obviously some kind of Jutsu, honestly, aliens, and viewing planets? What kind of fools do you take us for?" Asked Onoiki with a growl.

"_How will you respond, Menma?_" Mentally questioned Minato, as he leant forward onto his hands, elbows propped up on the table.

"I question your competence as a Kage if evidence doesn't suffice your narrow mind, Onoiki." Snarled Menma, "But I guess all things need a good dose of shock value to work properly, how about this…" Menma's form suddenly expanded and changed, his tail exploded from his back while his wings did the same, tattered layers of cloth now being ripped apart by black and blue chitinous armor plating, fire wrapped around him for a moment disposing of what remained.

"_**Does this suffice, Tsuchikage? Undeniable evidence of life outside our planet, the Zerg Swarm live on this planet, and yet once came close to dominating the whole galaxy…I do wonder what you will think as if jam these images into your heads.**_" Everyone felt a collective smack in the face, as a numb pain rippled into their minds, this was the side effect of forceful integration, Menma flashed the images of the Zerg Swarm, the stars above them, The Citadel, the Hegemony, the other races from Quarian to Turian.

As he turned to face them fully and crossed his arms Menma's swaying tail was the only thing making the slightest of noise in the room, that was until a snarl ripped itself from his throat and his eyes glowed with the power of the Sharingan, "_**Now listen up and listen good you fucking pathetic excuses for Kage, because I'm saying this once. This planet is Zerg territory; you can get on board or get devoured by the Swarm's wrath. Because when I leave to delve into the larger galaxy to test the waters, if there is conflict, I will come back with a vengeance so profound and powerful that the Shinigami won't be able to save you from me.**_" Menma drummed his clawed fingers against his biceps, clinks of chitin and carapace echoed through the room.

"_**Akatsuki were enough of a threat, guess what happened to them? Slaughtered the lot of 'em. All that's left is a little pretender, then that's dealt with, answers. Now.**_"

"Konohagakure will stand by the Swarm, as we have done so far." Said Minato dropping to proverbial bomb on the other Kage.

"You _knew _about this! And didn't say anything!" Snarled A, slamming his fist into the table.

"Of course, Menma is my own son after all. What kind of father would I be if I didn't do what was best for him, and my village." Nukes paled in comparison to the visible effect that had on the others.

"Wait-wait-wait!" Started Kurotsuchi, looking right into Menma's eyes, "So you plan to just unite the Elemental Nations, and then go off into space to do your own thing..?"

"Essentially, the idea is that my Cerebrates will keep the current presence of the Swarm upon Elna, not expanding but upgrading them, this entire scenario was set up so I could keep Elna safe from outside forces and interior forces that could upset the balance I plan to set upon it." Said Menma, now much calmer after taking a few breathes to steady his raging blood.

Kurotsuchi hummed in thought but pressed, "So nothing would really be that much different just that we'd have a bunch of giant bugs hanging around occasionally that if we piss off might eat us?" Menma nodded.

"Your lives will continue to be your own. But I reiterate that causing chaos upon Elna will result in my wrath, furious and powerful as it is. That is not including my children." Onoiki shivered at the idea of calling such abominations of nature 'children'.

"Ah, I knew I felt him…" Said Menma suddenly, spinning on his heel and reaching forward, just before he did a whirlpool was torn open in the middle of the room, Menma's clawed fingers wrapped around the throat of the last Akatsuki member, clad in orange spiral mask and all, grinning he wrapped the Uchiha's body in Psi a faint blue glow shrouded them, before his body began to tear itself apart.

"How does it feel, Obito? How does it feel to have your body torn apart..! You tried to fuck with _my_ planet! Punishment is given to the deserving!" Howled Menma as he tore Obito's mind open and sucked out all useful information, the red-ish gray liquid that was soon left suspended in the air was sucked into a sack on Menma's thigh, he barely ever used it but liquid couldn't very well be held in his pockets, now could it?

Obito had planned to appear before them, and while his troop count was lower than he would have liked he still had access to a large martial force that would take months if not years for any of the villages to contest into a stalemate. Obito hadn't counted on Menma being there though, so through the Psi, or the Force-whatever-Menma sensed the false Madara coming through a Kamui.

Obviously all present wanted to ask, but the ferocious look in Menma's eyes turned them off it for now.

"Answers!" Snarled Menma, spinning on his heel and pointing to the midget man, he needed to bank on this rush, the idea of democracy had fallen apart so he needed to get the ball rolling.

"No, you abomination of nature. Iwagakure will not stand for your kind on _our_ planet." Snarled Onoiki, to his surprise Menma grinned like a demon.

"Bold words, but are your sentiments shared..?" Menma delved into Kurotsuchi's mind, she was leaning towards his plan, and was inwardly cursing her grandfather enough to make a sailor blush, he grinned, just a few small suggestions planted into her mind and Onoiki wouldn't be a threat.

"And you, Raikage? Will you be so foolish as to stand against me when all I offer is stability?" A, while being a short-tempered man with a powerful earthshattering punch, was smart. If he wasn't he'd have been dead 100 times over during the war. So he contemplated the idea, the 'Swarm' had no open declarations against their independence and just wanted to establish peace, but wasn't above using a powerful forced hand when needed, that he could respect, he also had to consider the fact that while he had his own opinions of things he had to think of what was best for Kumo.

And the images that played in his mind, the sights, touches and tastes that came with the vision-no memory, were so intensely vivid that no Genjutsu could ever hope to produce such results, so he could not claim ignorance like Onoiki was doing.

"…" A stared into Menma's red eyes, they reflected nothing but a sincere want to make things around him better, that odd splash of bloodlust but that was good for character, the deeper he looked the quicker A found himself at his decision, "I accept, if the Swarm stays true to their word Kumogakure will have no qualms with them." The Tsuchikage looked appalled, all eyes turned to the Kazekage, Gaara had been incredibly quiet, even for him.

"Suna accepts, we have no qualms with the Swarm. If all you plan to do is act as vanguards for the planet, I don't see why not…As for this alien presence, on a personal note I'd like to know more about it." Menma nodded and smirked looked back to Onoiki who looked white as a sheet.

"Power to the Swarm, Tsuchikage-dono."

**End**

**R&R **

**Sorry, but like I said this stuff bores me to tears. I didn't want to bother putting an Obito fight in because that would take **_**waaaaaay**_** to long, so I just had Menma fuck him existence away with Psi.**

**And the reason the other Kages were so agreeable was mostly because of how powerful the images Menma's forced memories were, basically super-powered-skull-fucking, and because I hate writing arguments. **

_**Raxychaz**_


	13. The End of Elna the Start of Space

**Kolar: Thank you. that warms the frigid cavern inside my chest more than anything else.**

**That was sarcasm.**

**Guisniperman: All in good time and by that I mean this chapter, XD. I would like to say sorry to everyone who wanted an Obito-Menma facedown, but I just really didn't have it in me, so that chapter suffered for it.**

**DX7: The Shinobi will eventually be 'uplifted' in a sense, but Menma wants them to come into their own a bit more before he tries that out, that and he wants to be rid of the older generations so he can mould them to be a little less warmongering.**

**Yinko: The fact you made a bad pun/joke gives you infinitely more points in my good books, firstly. And I agree, this chapter will be basically saying goodbye to Elna, and breaking into the space scene.**

**2.5 Years Later; Kirigakure Tunnel System.**

A young man with fair skin, blood red eyes with black diamond/shuriken patterned into them stood gazing upon a monolith of a creature, his long black spikey hair was blasted back with each breath the creature took, he wore a long black coat with an electric blue interior and trim, it had a high collar and two silver shoulder guards.

The beast before him was a massive serpentine draconic looking creature; it had hundreds of small eyes that blinked in unison, all of them a bright golden yellow each reflecting a positive emotion, joy. Its snout was slightly pointed with two long fangs protruding from the sides of its massive maw, its body was almost endless, decorated in dense, hard scales that reflected light away from it, only its golden eyes could be seen for those without enhanced vision, Menma ran his hand along the snout of the beast, it growled contently.

"My darling Leviathan, my child…" Murmured the Hive King softly, a warm look in his bloody orbs, the beast eye smiled at the touch, "…It's time to go, Alucard." He whispered the name, it seemed to awaken the beast, it opened its monolithic maw, and he stepped inside, all the organs and muscles moved to accommodate Menma's form, a few moments and he found himself sitting within a small room, it stretched out until it became a massive, spacious area.

"_To the Konoha Hive, Alucard._"

To all those outside it seemed that a massive serpentine dragon, just began to appear out of the caves underneath Kiri, Alucard's scales shifted to a visible state and he became a giant monolith of black and blue that shot into the sky, Alucard was easily double the size of Kiri from one end to another, 4 kilometres from tail to snout.

_Spikes EVERYWHERE!_

A massive set of wings unfolded from Alucard's body, two more followed, they were much like one would expect a western dragons to look like, bat-like but not quite, large hooks at the apex of each 'frame', the membrane was almost completely transparent, but still holding a low golden colour.

It took mere seconds for Alucard to appear above Konoha casting his massive shadow over it, the Leviathan was gracefully circling around the village, rather happily mind you, before opening its mouth a black speck shot from it and began catching the wind, the giant beast continued drifting, at much more sedated speeds, happily coasting.

Menma released a small blast of Psi to slow his decent landing softly upon the streets of Konoha, he began pondering over the events of the last two and a half years, Iwa was won without any need for bloodshed, a few mental suggestions here and there, Onoiki was out of business is less than a week, retired, Kurotsuchi had taken his place and had taken a short 'leave of absence' to 'attend to a few things before her inauguration'. She was turned into one of his Queens, sex was always welcomed.

The Zetsu army, without someone to lead and give them direction, slowly began to decay, Menma sent in three battalions worth of his children to sweep them away from Elna's soil, for the record 1 battalion holds 40 Zerglings, 20 Hydra's, 20 Lurkers, 10 Raven's and 2 Ultralisks, the other of his children are left out for specialized squads, like the Demolition outfit, each one holding 10 Banelings and 10 Brute's, another note was that roughly a year ago the idea of shrapnel explosives came to him, fusing the Kaguya Bloodline and the Steel Release his Banelings could create shards of razor sharp, highly acidic, bone pieces. It was devastating against organic material and effectively uber when used against inorganic substances like steel.

He'd found a Queen for Suna, Pakura, the woman…She had some scars. That was for sure, She was betrayed by her people and used an excuse by the old Kazekage to attack Iwa, when Menma revived her it took a solid week of coaxing just to get a single sentence from her, he'd seen her memories sure, but that didn't mean he couldn't listen when she needed to speak of them. But she seemed to be coming around more each day, through Menma's constant jumping around to each Hive, or his clones, he was able to keep in touch with all of his Queens without incident.

Konan had been, so much gentler than he assumed such a hardened woman would be, she seemed unburdened, when she first woke she just…Cried, Menma could still recall the incident vividly.

**Flashback**

The blue haired angel had silent tears rolling down her perfect face; her orange orbs having the trademark mist of the Queens and Cerebrates, Menma touched her cheek tentatively, his more human looking fingers dancing across her pale skin.

"Why do you cry…Konan?" Asked the King softly, sitting next to her silent form, she looked to him, meeting his gaze, his own softened considerably, "I…Can bring them back…If you want…" He offered, gently, knowing the ramifications of tampering with the circle of life and death. But Shinigami be damned he would sooner face the god than see any of his beloveds cry.

"No…But thank you…" She said quietly, before shifting into his lap and laying her forehead on his shoulder, Menma held her close, stroking her gorgeous blue locks, playing with the ends idly. "You…You may have taken Nagato away…But he was already gone, in spirit. I believed in him, I really did but, without Yahiko we felt this great void in our hearts, Nagato suffered the worst, he looked to Yahiko as family, something he wanted more than anything else…All of the Original Akatsuki fell away, only the two of us were left and it just didn't feel the same." Her hand on his back clenched, gripping the material of his shirt as she tensed, Menma pressed his lips to her head and did his best to comfort her.

"And now…I don't feel that void anymore, Nagato is resting at peace, but his legacy lives on in anyone who will ever share his vision for the perfect world. And I…I get you, our new family and my heart, feels whole again." She lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled tearily at him, her cheeks were a little reddened from her crying, her eyes were also a little puffy, but she still looked perfect in his eyes.

"Thank you…" She whispered, Menma merely smiled back, stroking her cheek affectionately, and pressed his lips to hers.

**Flashback End**

The same could not be said for Ryuzetsu, a girl whom his copies had found in the Blood Prison of Kusa, she was a strong girl when they met, and she was a stronger woman now, she had such enchanting eyes, that when matched with her slightly darkened skin tone and pale hair, she was yet another picture of perfection to him, she was initially very nervous around him, as was expected to one whom had levelled the entire Blood Prison, slaughtering all within minus a very lucky few, levelling it all except for the 'Box of Eternal Bliss' the thing had been around since Rikkudo Sennin and to destroy such a thing would be both idiotic and borderline heresy to one who held the man in such high regard.

Ryuzetsu was made the Queen of the Kusa Hive, so that sorted out pretty much all of Elna, Ame was Konan, Kiri didn't have one but he was the Mizukage so that was fine, Konoha had Kimmiko, Fu and Itachi to look after it, Iwa was in Kurotsuchi's care while Kumo, he found a spitfire named Karui, sweet Kami she was ferocious in the sack. Not to brag or anything but it took 5 rounds to put her under, that's about 30-40 minutes between each climax for him and 10-20 minutes for her, so she came about 10-12-ish times.

Mother of god so much sweat and sex smell just _everywhere!_

It was awesome.

They did have to stop a few times to rehydrate, well she did Menma more or less doesn't need to eat or drink only doing so out of habit. "Nii-chan!" Squealed a small voice, Menma was pulled out his reverie as a small form wrapped around his left leg, his eyes fell out of the Sharingan as his beautiful amethyst orbs peered down to a small ball of sunshine.

He smiled warmly at the sight of his five year old little sister, Natsuki looked even more adorable than when she was younger, her red hair had grown out a little and was hanging in a ponytail, her big baby blue eyes sparkled with happiness at the sight of him, she was wearing a red t-shirt and dark green shorts and blue sandals, black gloves much like the one he used to wear covering her hands.

She was wrapped around his leg like a koala, her arms and legs locked, "I missed you Nii-chan!" Technically he'd only been gone for about 3 weeks, he was constantly sending his clones to spend time with Natsuki and to keep check of those around Konoha, he did this all over Elna but felt like it needed more mention for here.

Menma unhooked his sister from his leg and glomped her, rubbing his cheek against hers, "And I missed you Natsuki-chan." He said with a visible grin, immediately her arms were around his neck.

"Ahh! Natsuki-chan, why did you run off!?" Shouted another voice, a blonde girl with pig-tails and purple eyes, Tsubaki, 8 years old and wearing a dark blue short sleeved kimono top with a white lopsided skirt, black shorts and bandages covering her legs, dark blue gloves with metal plates on the backs and blue sandals, she took one look at Menma and smiled widely, "Nii-sama!" She squealed and ran up to hug him.

Menma glowed as he scooped her up and held his sisters tightly, "Hey, Tsubaki-chan still breaking hearts?" He asked, the girl blushed a little under his words, Menma began walking towards his Hive, the people on the street 'aww'ing' or greeting them, Menma swung Tsubaki around and sat her on his shoulders, carrying Natsuki like a baby, she didn't seem to mind and was already nodding off.

"I'm amazed at how quickly she can fall asleep." Observed Menma amusedly, Tsubaki giggled her chin on his head.

"That's because she still thinks Nii-sama is a pillow." Said Tsubaki, Natsuki mumbled something about 'Teddy Bear Nii-chan's'.

Menma and Tsubaki laughed at that, the air around them seemed to just be generally lighter as they bubbled happily. The trio, two conscious one napping, arrived at the gates of TG44 and they opened with a small push of the Force, "_Alright I'm awake, what's been happening?_"

"_Nothing Much, Revan-sensei. Just came back to Konoha to say good bye before I head off into the great beyond._" Answered Menma.

"_Ah, can't say I'm too happy with the fact that the Force seems to be vacant out there, replaced with this 'biotics' crap. I'm so disappointed. That and my Star Forge is gone…_" Grumbled Revan he was thoroughly disappointed that the galaxy he knew was gone, he had no idea _how_ long it had been gone, but it had to be a long ass time.

"_While I don't disagree, maybe we'll find someone with enough power to give us a decent fight out there? Because if not I'm going straight to the Krogan home world and bareknuckle fist-fighting the first one I find._" Said Menma adamantly.

Revan merely chuckled before a large snore, coming from Kurama, made him go silent, the connection fading into the back of Menma's mind.

"**Father**." Greeted Kha'zix. His shoulders decorated with deadly looking spines, his wings had fully come out, insectile and powerful, a pair of pale blue transparent masses flittered behind him occasionally, his claws seemed even sharper, glowing with a pale blue light, his dark purple carapace had turned into a bloody scarlet colour, and he seemed to have grown to around 6' 8" give or take some.

"Kha-kun. Good to see you again." Greeted Menma, even though Menma's consciousness never left the Swarm, Kha'zix was smart enough to tell the difference between having Menma's mind with his own compared to having Menma's actual presence around him.

Tsubaki slid off Menma's shoulders and onto Kha'zix's back, the large Zerg chittering softly upwards at her, she pat his head and giggled as his antennae twitched as she did so.

"Menma-sama…" Said a soft voice, Menma grinned and turned to the sound of Kimmiko's voice standing next to him, she looked more or less the same, she'd changed from his clothes long ago to a loose fitting white kimono top, bandages around her chest instead of a bra, her toned stomach was displayed along with a small peak at her cleavage, from his point of view anyway, a pair of dark grey hakama pants with snow white spiralling drifts along the bottoms, very cloudlike and pleasing on the eyes. Opting for no shoes she had merely bandaged up the soles of her feet, as she could harden her skin to be harder than any metal found on Elna she found no need to put that much effort into footwear.

Leaning down their lips locked, her eyes fell shut almost instantly, his barely open he heard a loud 'Eww!' coming from Natsuki whom had apparently decided now was the optimal time to wake up, Menma and Kimmiko separated due to laughter bubbling out of the King.

Setting down his little sister Menma ran his hand across his Queen's face, she leant into his touch and smiled ever so slightly, a less experienced observer would miss it, but her smile fell into a frown, once more barely noticeable, and her eyes fell a slight, "You're leaving today…" It was a statement, not a question, he knew that.

"Yes." Answered the Overmind, shortly. "But I'll never be that far away…You can always feel me near, I'll be leaving a heavily powered up clone in Kirigakure to watch over it, and if things become dire I'll tear the very fabric of reality apart to fix anything, because I love you, all of you." He whispered gently at the end, the Queen of the Fire Hive's eyes moistened a tad but she still nodded burying her head into his chest.

"You're going away..?" Asked Natsuki tugging on his pants, he merely nodded, "Where to? Can I come?" She asked, a little excited at the prospect of going on a trip with her big brother.

"Unfortunately no, Natsuki-chan. I cannot risk your safety, in fact…" As if summoned all of the Hive Dwellers in the immediate area came out of the works, Itachi on a branch not too far away, Fu and Vares next to him landing from a bout of flight, Brutalis and Tayuya, whom had decided to stick around, not becoming of the Swarm but counting them as family, stood next to Mazar and Vergo.

"There will only be three coming with me. Kha'zix, Brutalis and Mazar. The four of us will take to the stars, we will gauge the worth of this 'Council' and the 'Terminus Systems'. Most importantly we will plant a Hive further into said systems, we will raise another Swarm and we will **DESTROY THE BATARIAN SCUM!**" Roared Menma his voice becoming steely and harmonized, like when he would wear his helmet, the Swarm screamed, hissed and roared right back at him in agreement, the Overmind had been stewing on thoughts of destroying the Batarians.

And he would get them, in time, all things in time.

He had a few things to deal with first, this other 'Human' race for one, they needed to be inspected.

None are out of the Swarms reach.

**End.**

**Ok, that's the end, kinda forced out this chapter once again so bear with it, next one will have some actual enthusiasm, I did it this way because if I just skipped from Elna to BAM SPACE it'd be ridiculous and stupid, so this is here to do what filler does best, fill the gaps.**

**This will now be posted as a Naruto/Mass Effect story just to let you all know.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


End file.
